


Свит Хоум Алабама

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компания мутантов-неудачников колесит по Америке в поисках своего места в мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Первый удар самый противный. Кастетом в челюсть. Зубы во рту раскрошились, как чёрствый сухарик: хыр, хыр, хыр.

Логан перекатил от щеки к щеке костяные обломки. Рот наполнился горячим, солёным привкусом крови.

Хорошее начало. Бодрит.

Логан закашлялся и выплюнул зубы на ринг. Они покатились по полу — бряк, бряк, бряк. Толпа заулюлюкала. Мордоворот улыбался, как победитель.

— Ну что, волчара, уже обоссался?

— Хуйня, — честно ответил Логан. — Чем ещё порадуешь?

Мордоворот порадовал ударом под левое ребро.

Толпа неистовствовала. Кто-то даже засвистел. Комментатор привычно заверещал ересь. Какую — Логан не слышал, да и не хотел. Согнувшись в три погибели, он терпеливо дожидался, когда разрыв селезёнки заживёт.

— Кисуля! — издевался мордоворот. — Сдайся сразу! Чего ты пыжишься, тебя сделают на раз-два!

С кисулей — это он зря. Не просёк фишку, что можно, а что нельзя. Перед боем всех этих уродов предупреждают: не бейте по яйцам, не шутите про фауну и никаких издёвок.

Мордоворот был тупой, как бревно, и наставления прослушал.

Ну, блядь, и что теперь — жизни его учить?

— Эй, — мордоворот размахнулся и пнул Логана в живот. — Драться-то будем, нет?

Боль разозлила.

— Будем, — согласился Логан и одним ударом сшиб мордоворота с ног.

Дал по роже. Хрястнул об колено. Впечатал спиной в твёрдый заплёванный пол. От урода за милю разило пивом, потом, нестираным шмотьём и дешёвым кетчупом. Ну и вонь.

Пока мужик охал и ахал, Росомаха морщился. Мужик попытался сделать подсечку, да не вышло. Росомаха носком ботинка тюкнул его в больную печень, а следом наподдал ещё. Толпа разочарованно взвыла. Выскочил реффери и оттащил в сторону всхлипывающий кусок дерьма.

— Попадись мне, сука! Я тебя ещё найду!

— Найдёшь, — буркнул Логан. — Как же.

Он слегка шепелявил. Новые зубы отрастали обычно часа за два. Осколок одного зуба впился в язык и мешал ранкам срастись. Росомаха опёрся о решётку вокруг ринга, сплюнул осколок и запрокинул голову.

Сейчас всё кончится. Побыстрей бы.

— …дамы и господа, НЕПОБЕДИМЫЙ Р-Р-Р-Р-РОСОМАХА!

Публика металась между жаждой наживы и зрелища. Кто-то кричал: «Кончайте этого уёбка!». Другой вопил: «Я просрал целое состояние!». Баба в передних рядах шумно хвасталась: «Он меня трахал!».

Логан поднял глаза и взглянул из клетки на хвастунью. Блестящие губы, жирно вымазанные помадой, юбка едва прикрывает задницу, тощие ноги все в синяках.

Нет, эту вроде не трахал… Или всё-таки трахал? Память как решето.

— Хоть бы раз проиграл, — уныло проворчал хозяин заведения, отслюнявив из пачки долларов долю Логана. — Срубили бы кучу бабла. Что я теперь скажу тем, кто поставил на проигрыш? А?

Логан, не пересчитывая, сунул деньги в карман куртки и пошёл к выходу мимо барной стойки.

— Кучу бабла, — повторил хозяин. — Как нехер делать. Надо только поддаться — и всё.

Логан остановился у двери.

— Твой головорез нарушил правила.

— Глядите, какой нежный! Киской обозвали! Обиделся!

— Завали рот. Сам дуй на свой ринг и поддавайся.

На барной стойке стояло две бутылки пива. Логан подумал-подумал и обе забрал себе. Хозяин не возражал. Лицо стало недовольное. Заплывшие глазки сузились в щёлочки.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, кто ты?

— Думаю, что тебе хватит мозгов об этом молчать.

Хозяин поглядывал нехорошо.

— Не понимаю я тебя.

— И не надо.

— Всё ж заживёт, как на собаке.

Захотелось обернуться и накостылять по шее, но сдержался. Дрянная затея. Горбатого могила исправит, а этих отбросов не исправит ничто.

— Вернёшься-то скоро? — крикнул хозяин ему в спину.

Логан искренне понадеялся: никогда.

 

 

 

Наверное, это ложь. Надейся не надейся, а вернуться придётся. Однажды деньги кончатся, а голод — нет. Думать об этом не хотелось, и он предпочёл отсрочить мысли до лучших времён.

По меркам юга холодина была будь здоров: градусов тридцать пять по Фаренгейту. По Цельсию — всего два. Слабаки они тут, на юге. Зимы настоящей не видали, зато ноют — не передать. Зима должна быть такая, чтоб всё занесло снегом по самые уши, и чтоб сизые ели под весом снежных покровов ломали разлапистые сучья, и чтоб истерически выла метель. Росомаха видел такую зиму в Канаде, а в Штатах не довелось.

Он вышел на улицу с чёрного входа и глубоко вдохнул влажный воздух, пахнущий песком, речным илом и жжёной резиной. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара и тут же исчезло. Логан достал сигару, щёлкнул зажигалкой и задымил.

Народ постепенно расходился. Бухие придурки садились на мотоциклы и выруливали на пустоватое шоссе. Высоко над головой по-блядски подмигивала неоновая реклама бара «Сердце Юга» с афишей «Бои без правил». Через сто метров стоял мотель. Вдалеке подслеповато мерцал гнилостный городок, состоящий из одноэтажных хибарок, баров, клоповников, школы, церкви и гаражей.

Пора сваливать, решил Логан. Всё осточертело. Он торчал в этой дыре уже неделю, скопил денег на боях и намеревался поехать на север. Нет никаких сил от этой нелепой зимы.

Он перекатил сигару из одного уголка в другой. Резались новые зубы. Неприятный зуд в челюсти, дёснам больно. Росомаха тихо выматерился, чтоб отвести душу, и пошёл к своему фургону.

— Эй ты, животное!

Без сомнений, обращались к нему. Логан нахмурился, но не притормозил.

— Стой, паскуда. Я разговариваю с кем?

Росомаха похлопал себя по карманам кожаной куртки. Искал ключи от фургона. В джинсах небось лежат.

Голоса за спиной разорялись:

— Билли говорил, что ты проиграешь.

— Не мои проблемы.

— Ещё как твои! Мы поставили на Грязного Сэмми сотню баксов! Кто вернёт нам бабки?

Росомаха обернулся и утомлённо воззрился на двух рослых детин. Типичные южные олухи в бейсболках «Вперёд, Алабама!». По выходным такие клоуны полируют задницами стулья ближайшего бара. Жалуются на сломанные овощевозы. Рассказывают про своих страшных тёлок и злобных начальников. Теперь вот зачем-то прицепились к нему.

— То есть вы решили, что я вам должен? Слово за слово, хуем по столу?

— Дурачком-то не прикидывайся. Ты должен быть продуть.

— Парни, отчаливайте, пока я в настроении.

Нашёл ключи в заднем кармане и отвернулся к фургону. Бутылки в левой руке весело звякнули друг о друга.

— Да ты совсем охуевший, — присвистнул тот, что стоял поближе.

От него пахло нагретой кожей кобуры и металлом. Логан прикинул, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы вытащить пукалку. Никак не меньше трёх секунд.

Краем глаза он уловил ещё какое-то движение. В темноте, около мусорных баков. Это всего лишь крысы или парни держат парочку дружбанов в засаде?

Логан не боялся ни засады, ни бога, ни чёрта, но лишний раз ломать рёбра не хотелось.

— Последний раз повторяю, падла: гони бабки, или костей не соберёшь.

Логан открыл фургон и бросил бутылки на сиденье. Хмырь вышел из себя.

— Далеко собрался?

— Неа, недалеко. Дай, думаю, к мамке твоей заеду.

— Ну всё, урод, ты достал!

Раз, два, три.

К концу третьей секунды ближайший олух почти вытащил пушку, но не успел. Когти свистнули раньше, ловко срезав кобуру с его пояса и саданув порезом по круглому пузу. Олух вскрикнул. Его приятель попятился. Миг они таращились на лезвия, торчащие из руки.

— Вон, — тихо сказал Логан, — живо.

Оба бросились прочь. Олух предпринял попытку поднять кобуру с земли.

— Оставь, где лежит.

Олух смылся, напоследок бросив на Логана испуганный взгляд.

Он слушал топот, затем рёв мотора и визг покрышек. Стоянка опустела. Неоновая вывеска тускло освещала пустынную местность, мусорные баки и фургон Логана. Где-то в здании ещё гремела музыка и бились бокалы. Логан оглянулся. Здесь пахло человеком, и запах был близкий. Тянуло не из бара. Кто-то скрывался за баками. Неужто олухи оставили дружбана на растерзание монстру?

— Кто здесь?

Молчание.

Логан хотел быть уверенным, что ни одна сволочь не шмальнёт по шинам, когда он вырулит со стоянки.

— Не хоронись, ты действуешь мне на нервы.

За баками что-то зашевелилось. Логан не спешил прятать когти. По асфальту прокатилась пустая банка из-под колы. Следом за ней показалось странное существо крошечного роста — едва выше пояса Логана. Огромные глаза светились лиловым и жёлтым. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы сообразить: это не глаза, а отблески неона в очках.

Перед Логаном стоял на редкость убогого вида пацан. На плечах у него висело латанное-перелатанное одеяло. С одной стороны одеяла высовывались хилые ноги в резиновых сапогах, с другой торчала большая башка на тонкой шейке. Огромные очки толщиной в палец придавали смутное сходство с лягушонком. Жалкое зрелище венчали светлые кудри, как у барашка.

Ну и ну.

Логан поднял брови.

— Ты что тут делаешь, сосунок?

Мальчик потоптался на месте, покосился на когти и выдал:

— Ты меня не убьёшь?

Логан запоздало опомнился. Когти вошли в тело с привычным свистом, как влитые. Он развернулся, случайно подопнув банку. Жестянка загрохотала по асфальту.

Тень скользнула следом за Логаном.

— Дядь!

Логан вздрогнул.

— Дядь, а ты всех побил?

— Малец, иди-ка ты на хер, — сердечно попросил Логан самым деликатным тоном, на который был способен. Открыл дверь фургона и переложил бутылки в бардачок. Когда снова выпрыгнул, чтобы выбросить истлевшую сигару, малец был тут как тут.

— Дя-я-ядь! А дя-ядь!

Логан щелчком пальцев отправил огарок в пустой мусорный бак. Юркая фигурка в одеяле перегородила дверь фургона.

— Дя-я-ядь! А это правда, что ты не такой, как все?

Привязался же сукин кот.

— Уйди с дороги.

Тут случилось нечто странное — хотел оттеснить парня в сторону, но рука прошла сквозь тело, как через привидение.

— Дядь, а я тоже не такой, как все. Гляди!

Логан моргнул. Один пацан стоял впереди, другой позади. На вид одинаковые. Вдруг возник третий — справа, а потом и четвёртый слева.

Бррр. Вот те на. Трезвый же вроде...

— Дя-я-я-ядь!

— Какого хера тут происходит?

— Дядь, а куда ты едешь?

— Не твоё собачье дело.

— Дядь, а возьми меня с собой!

Дожили.

— Пацан, я по-хорошему прошу — вали, чтоб я тебя здесь не видел.

— Ку-куда?

— Всё равно, куда, главное, чтоб тебя здесь не было. Гнилое место для таких сопляков, как ты.

Фьють! — и все четыре проекции слились в одну. Мальчишка стоял в паре метров. Огромные глаза за толстыми стёклами часто моргали.

— Я н-не са-са-саапляк, — после паузы выдал малец.

Чёрт побери, он ещё и заика. Это даже не смешно.

Логан запрыгнул на водительское сиденье. Пацанчик разволновался не на шутку.

— Па-па-па-адожди! Ку-куда ты пошёл? А я?

— А ты канай отсюда.

— Так не-не-нечестно!

Не слушая, Логан провернул ключ в замке зажигания. Пацан забарабанил в закрытую дверь.

— Дядь!

— Кыш!

— Ну дядь!

— Дядь-блядь!

Фургон тронулся. Мальчонка шуганулся. Злой, как чёрт, Росомаха вырулил на шоссе. Поразвелось упырей на свете. Плюнь — попадёшь в психованного.

Мотор тарахтел. Пахло палёной шерстью и табаком. Логан глянул в боковое зеркало. Под светом неоновой вывески на пустой парковке стоял щуплый недоросль в одеяле и смотрел вслед фургону. Одеяло сползло на правое плечо. И не одеяло это вовсе, а пончо. Безразмерное пончо с чужого плеча.

Логан снова выматерился сквозь зубы и сдал назад.

Подъехав к парню, он опустил стекло и спросил:

— Ты откуда будешь?

Малец ответил:

— Из го-го-гоооо...

— Из города?

— Да.

— Из какого?

— Н.. Нн... Нны...

— Нью-Йорка?

— Н-нно...

— Из Нового Орлеана?

— Ннннн...

— Нэшвилла?

— Нныыооо...

— Ноксвилла?

— Ннныыыааа!

На этом познания Логана в географии кончились. Мальчик взял себя в руки, глубоко вздохнул и наконец закончил:

— Ннн-ны-знаю.

— Что значит ты не знаешь?

— Я-я-я... Яааа... Мм-мы переехали, и я за-за-за... за... зааа...

— Ладно, хер с ним. Это далеко?

— Нет.

— Тогда запрыгивай и заткнись.

Пацанчик бодро оббежал фургон и вскарабкался на соседнее сиденье. Слабая лампочка в машине осветила его кудрявую макушку, белую, как лунь. Усевшись, он сразу стал ёрзать и оглядываться. Надул щёки и выдул воздух.

— Круууто... На-на-настоящий фургон!

Восхищение было явно не к месту. Фургон тяготел к гармонии и внутри был точно такой же дерьмовый, как и снаружи. Тут ничего не менялось уже лет двадцать. Логан купил драндулет за бесценок среди прочей рухляди год назад. От предыдущего владельца остались наклейки техосмотра, сломанная дверца бардачка, бурое пятно на приборной панели и рисунок в стиле пин-ап, приколотый к потолку. Неизвестный художник изобразил Бетти Пейдж с огромными сиськами, преодолевающими законы гравитации.

Бетти Пейдж произвела на мальца впечатление.

— А она не у... у.. уп-па... упадёт?

— Я же велел заткнуться.

Он покорно смолк.

Минут пятнадцать ехали по шоссе в гробовом молчании. Мальчонка поначалу сидел тихий, как мышь, но вскоре любопытство победило. Он мотал головой туда-сюда, разглядывал всё подряд, поправлял на носу очки, чихал, сопел, издавал много лишних звуков и раздражал Логана буквально весь. От вихрастой башки до резиновых сапог.

— Дядь, а дядь.

— Не дядькай. Меня Логан зовут.

— А лю-люди в ба-баре говорили, ты Росомаха.

— Что ты в баре-то забыл, дурень?

Мальчик на дурня не обиделся.

— Я искал.

— Что ты искал?

— Искал, — упрямо повторил парень.

— Ну что, что?

— Иска-а-ал.

Тяжёлый случай.

— Что за фокусы с раздвоением?

— Я так могу.

— Я понял.

— Та-та-такой же, как ты.

Логан с сомнением покосился на пацана.

— Мутант, что ли?

— Ага, — согласился мальчик и вычурно представился: — То-то-томас.

Логан покрепче схватился за руль и проворчал:

— Для полного счастья не хватало познакомиться с бродячей мелюзгой…

Задохлик замотал головой так активно, что Логан побоялся, что она отвалится.

— Не бродячий! Я не бродячий!

— Тогда какого чёрта ты делал у мусорных баков в гадюшнике?

— Я, — с достоинством ответил мальчик, — ждал тебя.

Логан чуть руль не отпустил.

— Это что, шутка?

— Я слы-слы-слы…

— Слышал.

— …что ты из таких, как я. Нас много!

— Нас немного. А таких, как ты, точно мало.

Мальчик наморщил лоб и взглянул на Логана непонимающе.

— Забей, — буркнул Логан. — Лет-то тебе сколько? Пять?

Томас растопырил пальцы и коснулся кончиков.

— Один, два, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь…

— Что-то не выглядишь ты на восемь.

— …де-вять!

— Брехня, — решительно отрезал Логан. — Больно мелкий для девятилетки.

— Ты знаешь много девятилеток?

Ба! Пацан никак саркастирует. Головастость задохлика Логану не понравилась.

— Шутки шутишь?

— Это я ма-ма-ма-агу.

— Вздумаешь меня перешутить — покатишься к чёртовой матери. Усёк?

— Да.

— Теперь захлопнись и не капай на мозги.

 

 

 

Было темно, как в могиле. В приличных местах шоссе подсвечивают ярко. Во Флориде, например. В основном подсветка нужна для того, чтоб водитель не приведи господь не пропустил рекламу Биг-Мака на билборде. Как же можно пропустить рекламу! Зачем тогда нахер жить!

Иные точки на карте юга назвать приличными язык не повернётся. Даже жральни тут не рекламируют. Едешь десять минут, едешь полчаса, и ни одного целёхонького фонаря. Справа бывшие хлопковые поля, слева — непролазная жопа мира.

Гори в аду, Свит Хоум Алабама!

В аду хотя бы светло.

— Эй, пацан… Пацан.

Логан повернул голову.

Томас спал, укутавшись в безразмерное пончо. Из-под шерстяной сине-серой шотландки торчал нос и охапка соломенных завитушек. Выпуклые очки лежали на приборной панели так, будто им тут самое место.

Вдруг Логан понял, что не знает города, куда надо забросить пацана. Вроде недалеко, но куда именно? Замотался, что ли. Обалдел от неожиданности и забыл поднять вопрос.

Надо проспаться. Это не дело. Логан чувствовал себя разбитым, хотя регенерация ещё ни разу не подвела. Новые зубы выросли, а легче не стало. Всю неделю он пластался на боях. Семь дней подряд почти без продыху его швыряли, топтали, лупили, резали и кромсали на потеху публике ради денег. Спал он плохо, мучаясь бессонницей и подолгу лёжа без движения, как змея.

Пора упасть и задрыхнуть часов на десять. Логан приткнул фургон на пустую обочину, вышел на улицу, размял ноги, посмотрел на очередное тёмное поле, ничем не отличавшееся от предыдущих. Подымил немного, но без особого удовольствия. Затем затушил сигару, сунул окурок в карман куртки и залез в фургон. Внутри была раскладная кровать с торчащими пружинами, пыльный плед и холодильная сумка для продуктов. Сами продукты кончились позавчера.

На этой бесприютной неудобной постели он проспал, ворочаясь с боку на бок, до самого утра. Проснулся от грохота, как обычно — мгновенно. Сразу же кинулся в кабину.

В кабине сидел малец, присосавшись к банке содовой, и дрыгал ногами, пиная сломанную дверцу бардачка.

— Там была шипучка. И пиво. Это твоё пиво? Почему ты пьёшь пиво? Ты знаешь, что пить пиво очень плохо?

— А ну брысь!

Засранцу не помешала бы головомойка. Сидит себе, в ус не дует, улыбается во всю чумазую рожу. Тьфу.

Логан сделал грозное лицо, но малец и ухом не повёл.

— Хочу есть.

— Я похож на твою мамашу?

— Не очень.

— Потому что я не твоя мамаша.

— Понятно, — покладисто согласился мальчик. — Есть-то будем или нет?

Идея была не так уж плоха. Логан тоже оголодал. Под непрекращающийся галдёж сопляка Логан завёл двигатель, и они тронулись. Через полтора километра обнаружилась неприятность: ни с того ни с сего кончился бензин.

Индикатор топлива сломался недели две назад. Необходимость ремонта фургона отчасти и вынудила Логана пойти на сомнительную работу. Было подозрение, что купить новую дрянь выйдет дешевле, чем латать старую, но в глубине души Росомаха любил старьё, как столетний дед.

Фургон встал около заброшенной хозяйственной постройки на въезде в мелкий пригород. На бетонной стене местный философ вывел баллончиком глубокую мысль: «ДЕРЬМО СЛУЧАЕТСЯ».

Лучше и не скажешь.

— А куда мы идём?

— На заправку.

— А мы там купим бензина?

— Да.

— А фургон сильно пьёт?

— Почти как я.

— И мы купим много бензина?

— Много.

— И весь его заправим?

— Кое-что оставим в канистре.

— Чтобы потом тоже заправить?

— Нет, — процедил Логан. — Чтобы вылить тебе на голову, если ты не прекратишь верещать.

Логан шёл по шоссе быстрым широким шагом. Песок забивался в ботинки. А ещё январь, называется. Вот же ж не повезло. Томас семенил за Логаном, как гейша, ловко передвигая непрочные жеребячьи ноги.

— Почему ты злишься? Мы же с тобой одинаковые.

— Нет.

— У тебя такие большие когти. А я могу сделать так, чтобы меня стало восемь.

— Не смей.

— Ты же не обольёшь меня бензином.

— Сначала оболью, а потом подожгу.

— Не-е-ет, ты так не сделаешь. Тётя Глория сказала, что хорошие мальчики не мучают других детей.

Все попытки отбрехаться шли прахом. Томас сиял, как Биг-Мак с билборда. Вот так захочешь обидеть ребёнка — и хуй-то там.

— Передай тёте Глории, что именно так они и поступают.

Томас поёжился, несколько секунд помолчал и снова завёл волынку:

— А когда мама с папой покупали тебя в магазине, они не испугались, что у тебя такие огромные когти?

— Каком, чёрт побери, магазине?

— Таком, — невозмутимо ответил Томас и поправил очки на носу. — Магазине, где взрослые покупают детей.

— Ты про работорговлю, что ли?

— Взрослые! Покупают! В магазине! Детей!

— А… а… это тебе тоже тётя Глория сказала?

— Ага.

— А куда пропало твоё вчерашнее заикание? — вспомнил Логан.

Мальчик отозвался:

— Иногда бывают хорошие дни. Здорово, правда?

— Да заебись…

Подошли к заправке. Заправщик долго возился с канистрой. Логан, предчувствуя весёлый вечер, купил себе ещё пива и сигарет. Взял четыре гамбургера — три себе и один пацану.

— Шипучка, — требовательно сказал Томас.

Купили и её.

Заправщик косился на них с подозрением. Да уж, компашка заметная. Здоровенный бугай с мускулатурой рестлера и девятилетний аутсайдер-дрищ. Ещё пончо это дурацкое.

— Одеяло сними.

— Это не одеяло, — воспротивился Томас.

— Всё равно сними.

Томас повозился минуту с застёжками, попыхтел, попыжился и стащил пончо. Под пончо у него были ветхие-ветхие джинсы и линялая белая футболка с большими красными буквами. Надпись сообщала: «ИИСУС ЛЮБИТ ТЕБЯ».

Логан тупо глядел на неё минуты полторы.

— Классно, да? — спросил мальчик. — Это подарок тёти Глории.

Кто бы сомневался.

 

 

 

Дела попахивали скверно — долбаный штат Алабама, бои без правил, канистра бензина на плече, психанутый мальчик и его поехавшая тётя Глория. У Логана были другие планы на январь.

Пока он переливал бензин из канистры в бак, Томас тарахтел со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту и ни разу не споткнулся. Логан поймал себя на мысли, что заикание — это не так уж плохо. Заика пять раз подумает, прежде чем открыть рот.

По шоссе проехала легковушка и тормознула рядом. Вышел сердобольный опрятный дед лет под семьдесят.

— Нужна помощь?

— Нет, приятель, — ответил Логан и с завистью подумал: спасайся.

Дед покивал, сел за руль и отчалил. Пока легковушка не скрылась на горизонте, Томас помалкивал и вёл себя как паинька. Всё время бы так.

Закончив с канистрой, они сели в кабину и развернули контейнеры с гамбургерами. Логану досталось нечто слипшееся, плавающее в пресной горчице, с плоской безвкусной котлетой, которую невозможно разжевать. Томас урвал вегетарианскую версию — всё то же самое, но без котлеты, — и остался очень доволен.

— Так, пацан. Похохотали и хватит. Из какого ты города?

— Я уже сказал. Не знаю.

— Если это очередная глупая шутка, то шутками я по горло сыт.

Томас помотал головой и с хлюпаньем облизал пальцы, вымазанные в горчице.

— Раньше мы жили у большого-пребольшого озера. А до этого мы жили около футбольного стадиона. А ещё раньше мы жили около милой женщины, которая печёт вкусный яблочный пирог. А ещё до того мы жили около неф-ти-пи-ри-ро-ра-бо-ты-вав-ше-го комбината.

— Кто это — мы?

— Я и тётя Глория.

Ах да. Глупый вопрос.

— Значит, вы часто переезжали.

— Ага.

— Хорошо, а как называлось последнее место, где вы жили с тётей?

— Не знаю.

— Какого дьявола! Как можно не знать города, где ты живёшь?

— Их было много, — неуверенно сказал Томас.

— Мозгов у тебя тоже должно быть много. А ты и один город запомнить не смог.

Томас покраснел и плотнее укутался в пончо. Из-под пончо на сиденье вывалилось что-то мохнатое. Логан пригляделся. Это была плюшевая игрушка, затёртая почти до дыр. Определить биологическую принадлежность сходу не удалось — сбивали с толку круглый хвост помпоном, одинокий глаз-пуговица, четыре мягкие лапы разных цветов и абсолютно лысая башка.

— Ура! — бурно обрадовался Томас. — Микки Маус!

С миром происходила какая-то ерунда.

— Я думал, он потерялся! А он вот он! Ми-и-икки!

— Только не говори мне, что ты повсюду таскаешься с этим уродцем. Тебе же не три года.

— Микки Маус — мой друг.

— Это не Микки Маус.

— Это он.

— Это одноглазый тюлень с ногами.

— Это кролик, — возразил Томас. — Просто уши оторвались.

— Начнём с того, что Микки Маус — мышь.

Томас скривил губы и прижал уродца к груди.

— Тётя Глория сказала, что если я хочу Микки Мауса, то Санта подарит мне Микки Мауса.

— Ну значит, наебал тебя Санта.

— ЭТО МИККИ МАУС!

— Проехали, уймись.

Томас свирепо засопел. Безухий уродец глядел на Логана пуговичным глазом со смутной издёвкой. Логан провернул ключ в замке зажигания, достал из бардачка бутылку пива и цокнул языком: тьфу ты, тёплое.

— Ладно, начнём сначала. Что с твоими родителями?

— Папа пьёт, — сказал Томас.

— А мама?

— А мама тоже пьёт.

— А ты что?

Он поморщился.

— А я не хочу.

Логан промолчал и хлебнул пива из горлышка.

— Тётя Глория сказала, что пить очень плохо, а кто пьёт, тот получит от боженьки по ушам.

— Похоже, твой тюлень-уродец бухал без продыху.

— Он Микки.

— Да уже неважно.

Логан опустил стекло и закурил, неохотно выдувая дым за окно.

— Курить тоже плохо, — заметил Томас.

— Жить плохо. А курить нормально. Ты вспомнил название города?

— Нет.

— Так вспоминай. Мой фургон — не приют христианского милосердия.

— В приюте было хуже, чем здесь.

— Ты жил в приюте?

— Ага, при церкви. Скучно там. Потом пришла тётя Глория и забрала меня с собой.

Логан сцепил зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

— Лады, зайдём с другого края. Как ты оказался в гадюшнике?

— Я приехал на машине, — сказал Томас и изобразил рёв двигателя: — Фыр-фыр-фыр-фыр-фыр!

— Мозги мне не пудри. Девятилетние засранцы не водят машины.

— Так не я вёл! Дядя!

Логан чуть не взвыл.

— Какой опять дядя?

— Большой толстый дядя. Всё время рассказывал про знакомых тёть. У него столько друзей-девочек! Только он их, кажется, не очень любит. А ещё про выигрыш говорил.

— Что за выигрыш?

Томас вздохнул, как будто беседовал с круглым дураком.

— Выигрыш, который он получит за драку с тобой.

Логан смолк, чтобы обдумать мысль. Томас поторопил:

— Ну дядя же! Толстый совсем. От него ещё воняло — фу-у-у-у. Я спросил, можно ли залезть к нему в машину, мы ехали-ехали, я уснул, а он довёз меня до «Сердца Юга».

Злость вспыхнула в висках.

— Ты привязался к озабоченному ублюдку и сел к нему в машину? Ты что, совсем дебил?

— Я не дебил.

— Нет, ты дебил! Нельзя садиться в машину не пойми к кому!

— Но я же сел в машину к тебе.

— И зря! А если бы тот мужик тебя вы...

— Что?

Росомаха споткнулся. Грехи мои тяжкие.

— Если бы он тебя хлопнул?

Томас переварил это предположение.

— Он плохой человек?

— Натуральный пиздюк.

— Хм.

— Он мог тебе навредить, всекаешь? Не смей приставать к людям. Нарвёшься на психопата с бензопилой — и поминай как звали.

— Тогда хорошо, что ты его убил... да?

— Я его не убивал.

— Это правильно, — похвалил Томас. — А то тётя Глория сказала, что убивать очень плохо, а кто будет убивать, тот получит от боженьки под зад.

Логан опустил голову на руль и разок побился лбом. Звук был такой, словно пластиковой бутылкой постучали по цистерне.

— Что это было? — спросил мальчик.

— Моя голова.

— Она железная?

— Почти.

— Кру-у-уто! Я тоже хочу железную голову!

— А тебе, как назло, досталась дубовая, — рявкнул Логан. — Дальше рассказывай. Из какого города этот увалень тебя забрал?

— Там было а-а-агроменное здание.

— Так.

— И музей.

— Какой музей?

— Не знаю, тётя Глория меня туда не водила. Но мы были в церкви. Беленькой-беленькой. Со скамейками.

— Так.

— И дороги! Там ездило много машин. А ещё был Макдональдс, и я ел Хэппи Мил с Королём Львом.

— Под такое описание подходит половина городов. В любой дыре свои Макдональдсы, музеи и башни.

— Не, не башня, — поправил Томас. — А просто а-а-агроменное здание.

Логан свернул по шоссе налево и переспросил:

— То есть не небоскрёб?

— Не-е-е. Их там тоже немножко было. Но небоскрёбы длинные, а это короткое.

— В смысле широкое?

— Да. Больница.

Что ж, крупная больница — это лучше, чем ничего.

— Твоя тётя Глория сейчас в этом городе?

— Наверно.

— Что значит наверно? Она была там, когда ты уехал с ублюдком?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Ага.

Дурак, какой дурак... Как только земля держит.

Росомаха бесился и мало-помалу к этому дураку привыкал.

 

 

 

Дурак на проверку оказался ещё более пропащим, чем думалось.

На его шмотках не было ни одной полезной нашивки. В карманах не нашлось чеков, бумажек, хоть какого-нибудь завалященского документа. Резиновые сапоги, клетчатое пончо и драная игрушка тоже не помогли. Кое-какие мысли навевала футболка «Иисус любит тебя». Вдобавок к этому в ветхих джинсах обнаружилась синяя брошюра с интригующим названием: «Как умножается божья благодать».

Познания Логана о божьей благодати были невелики, но он покопался в памяти и кое-что там наскрёб. Факты указывали, что тётя Глория горит по адвентистам седьмого дня. С такими воззрениями жить полагается в Библейском поясе — Техас, Луизиана, Алабама, Джорджия, Флорида, обе Каролины, Вирджиния и кое-что в окрестностях. Логан мог ошибаться, но юго-восток изобиловал придурочными тётками, угорающими по Христу. Одной из них он должен был сдать племянника, помахать ручкой и с чистой совестью рвануть на север к нормальной человеческой зиме.

Оставалось только вызнать, в каких городах Библейского пояса есть крупные медицинские центры, добыть фотки и сунуть мальцу под нос. Дальше дело техники. При самом худшем раскладе в любой город юга можно добраться из Алабамы часов за десять. Логан был готов и на большее, лишь бы отделаться от пацана.

План не аховый, но лучше так, чем никак.

В теории он мог сдать мальца властям. Но только в теории. На практике идея разбивалась о суровую реальность: любой коп непременно привяжется с дознанием, начнётся тягомотина, выяснится, что водительские права поддельные и что за бывшим наёмником по кличке Росомаха висит не один грешок.

Имена Логан менял раз в полгода, ареал обитания — ещё чаще. Редко где останавливался дольше, чем на месяц. В некоторые города предпочитал лишний раз не соваться — ещё, чего доброго, снова засветится в хрониках. От федералов потом проблем не оберёшься. Эти парни вцепляются, как клещи.

Нет, сдавать мальца копам — не вариант. Пусть на свободе жилось так себе, но рисковать свободой ради обмылка — это полное дерьмо.

На подъезде к очередному городишке Логан раскинул мозгами и поехал искать книжный магазин.

— Я хочу писать, — сказал Томас.

— Терпи.

— Но я очень хочу.

— Выедем за город, сходишь поссать в лес.

На главной улице — она, само собой, называлась Мейн Стрит — маячила вывеска «Газеты и книги». Логан заглушил двигатель.

— Сиди в машине и не высовывайся.

— Ты скоро вернёшься?

— Скоро.

Логан выпрыгнул из кабины, обошёл фургон и толкнул пыльную стеклянную дверь книжного магазина. Название не врало — слева стояли стойки с периодикой, справа — разномастные стеллажи. Ассортимент небогатый — сопливые бабские романчики, школьные учебники, религиозная лабуда и нон-фикшн «Как стать миллионером, имея початок кукурузы и две овцы».

За кассой болтался без дела прыщавый губошлёп. При виде Логана он встрепенулся.

— Здравствуйте! Как вы удачно зашли! У нас в продаже появился свежий номер журнала «Ферма»!

Опять этот южный акцент. Надоело до смерти.

— Путеводители где?

Губошлёп с готовностью бросился к полкам.

— Какой-то конкретный город интересует?

— Южные штаты.

— Какие именно?

— Все.

Губошлёп глянул на Логана с любопытством.

— А вы, похоже, не местный, да? Не из Детройта? У меня мать из Детройта, просто ужас, что там сейчас стало.

— Ты давай не языком чеши, а делом займись.

Губошлёп осекся, стащил со стеллажа пару путеводителей, сбегал в подсобку и подволок к кассе приличную стопку книжонок.

— Вам какие?

— Где фоток побольше. И поменьше туристической хуеты.

Губошлёп хмыкнул и выкинул из стопки три издания.

— Сто сорок семь пятнадцать.

— Чего?

— С вас сто сорок семь долларов пятнадцать центов.

— Полторы сотни за какие-то вшивые книжки?!

— На первую покупку я сделал скидку два семьдесят пять.

— Ну всё, — пробубнил Логан, доставая бумажник, — разоришься теперь без двух баксов. Скидку он сделал...

Уму непостижимо. Полторы сотни. Это ж сколько пива можно купить — хоть залейся. Со стопкой путеводителей Логан вышел из магазина, ненавидя весь населённый мир. Дверь кабины была распахнута настежь. Пацан пропал.

Логану полагалось ощутить облегчение, а он вдруг почувствовал острый укол страха. Кругом оглянулся. Что могло статься с гадёнышем? Опять пристал к какому-нибудь маньяку? Ё-моё, ни на минуту оставить нельзя!

Когда Логан был уже готов расчехлить когти и пойти по следу, Томас выпрыгнул из-за угла, застёгивая ширинку.

— Я пописал.

Будь ты проклят.

— В машину садись.

 

 

 

День клонился к вечеру. В ближайшем Макдональдсе было пусто. Логан заказал Биг Мак и пиво. Мальчик постоял около кассы, помаялся и дёрнул Логана за рукав.

— А мне?

— Крошка, дай ему что-нибудь, чтоб он жрал и молчал.

— Хэ-хэ-хэ-хэ...

— Мать твою! Что, опять началось?

— Хэ-хэ-хээээ...

Девушка за кассой угодливо подсказала:

— Хэппи Мил?

— Ка-ка-кароль Лев.

Логан расплатился, рухнул за столик у окна и развернул упаковку с бургером. Малец тоже не отставал. Он плюхнулся на место напротив, усадил рядом кролика-инвалида и зашуршал коробкой «Хэппи Мила».

— Фууу! Хоть бы раз Муфаса! Снова попалась странная обезьянка!

— Мне тоже, — мрачно ответил Логан, прожевав кусок. — Ты чего опять заикаться стал?

— Не-незнакомые люди.

— А я типа знакомый.

— Ты мой друг.

— Ошибаешься.

— Тётя Глория сказала, что друзья — это те, кто помогают в беде и кто на нас похож.

— Во-первых, — сказал Логан. — Мы не похожи. Во-вторых, ни хера ты мне не помог. Одни проблемы от тебя.

— Ты как моя ма-ма-мама, — уныло ответил Томас. — Она говорила, что со мной нужно сделать апорт.

— Какой ещё апорт?

— Апорт, — повторил Томас. — Это когда детей возвращают в магазин.

— А.

— Ты бы сделал со мной а-а-а-апорт?

Кусок встал поперёк горла. Логан через стол взглянул на овечьи кудряшки, толстые очки и беззастенчивую чумазую морду.

— Ты меня на жалость не пробивай, понял? Со мной такие штучки не прокатят.

— Я н-не пробивал.

— Ой, да ладно. Ты посмотри на него! Бедная сиротка решила присесть мне на уши с грустными историями. Я тебе таких историй знаешь сколько могу рассказать? Ты заебёшься слушать.

— Я не сиротка.

— Неужто? Что-то я не вижу здесь много желающих поучаствовать в твоей судьбе.

— Ты желаешь, — неуверенно сказал Томас.

— Нет, не желаю. Я вынужден. Разницу чуешь?

Томас испуганно спросил:

— Ты сдашь меня в магазин детей?

В который раз Логан чуть было не разразился руганью. Сдерживала только девица за кассой. Она и без того украдкой косилась на столик у окна.

— Не сдавай меня в магазин детей! Другие дети плохие! Всё время дразнятся! Обижают! Они сунули меня в унитаз и смеялись!

— Что, прямо так взяли и сунули?

— И смеялись! Они сказали, что я лу-лу-лузер! Что я глиииистааа! Что глистыыы должны жить в унитааазе!

— А ну не вой!

— Тётя Глория сказала, что их будут жарить в аду на огромном вертеле до второго пришествия господа нашего Иисуса, а потом он придёт и кааак даст по хребту!

Логан глотнул пива.

— Изобретательная у тебя тётка...

— Не отдавай меня в магазин детей! Пожалуйста! Я буду хорошим! Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь! Всё-всё-всё!

После этих слов девица за кассой бросила на столик совсем уж подозрительный взгляд. Она поправила наушник и что-то быстро заговорила в микрофон.

Логан крякнул.

— Доедай «Хэппи Мил», недоносок. Пора сваливать.

— Так ты не сдашь меня в магазин?

— Не сдам.

Начали они с путеводителя по Алабаме. Этот проклятущий штат когда-нибудь кончится или нет? Путеводитель изобиловал фотографиями унылых полей, хилых лесов и пышных ферм с кучами навоза на переднем плане. Каждую фотографию сопровождал восторженный комментарий о красоте и экологичности. Ещё бы... Ведь на свете нет ничего экологичнее дерьма.

Наконец нашёлся раздел «Здоровье», а в нём — перечень местных клиник и профилактических центров. Томас некоторое время рассматривал фотографии больниц из разных городов штата, а после изрёк:

— Нет.

— Что нет?

— Непохоже.

— Ещё раз внимательно посмотри.

— Совсем непохоже. Они маленькие какие-то. И выглядят не так. И вокруг всё другое.

Росомаха вздохнул.

— Окей, открывай Джорджию.

Но Джорджия тоже не подошла.

Закопались в путеводитель по Флориде, следом по Теннеси. Надежда быстро расправиться с дельцем таяла на глазах. Мальца не впечатлила клиника Майо в Джэксонвилле. Не всплыл в памяти и медцентр в Нэшвилле. К концу второго часа кое-как наковыряли три отдалённо похожих места. Томасу понравился Балтимор и небольшой городок в Северной Каролине. Третий пункт оказался совсем уж неожиданным: выставочный центр между Филадельфией и Нью-Йорком. Реклама на последней странице.

— Очень похоже на тот музей, — сказал Томас.

— Ты сдурел? Проще доехать к черту на рога.

— Сам посмотри, там и церковь видно.

Логан чертыхнулся и снова поехал заправляться.

Путь предстоял неблизкий.

 

 

 

К девяти вечера Томас уснул.

Он отрубился мгновенно, на полуслове, свернувшись калачиком в огромном пончо. Во сне Томас был похож на щенка белой болонки. Хилого-хилого щенка. Худшего из помёта.

Логан сверился с картой и прибавил скорости.

Одно в Америке прекрасно — скоростные дороги и навигация. Даже у последних кретинов вроде Томаса нет ни единого шанса заблудиться в этой стране. Просторные бетонные шоссе так и манят пронестись со свистом, распугивая простофиль и жирных опоссумов. Логан был бы рад вдавить педаль газа в пол, но опасался, что фургончик сдохнет в предместьях Коламбуса. Коламбус — место унылое. Лучше не испытывать судьбу.

Темнота опустилась на землю быстро. Десять минут назад солнце только кренилось к закату, и вдруг — хвать! — землю накрыло бархатной плотной ночью. Ни одной звезды на небе. Только пустая дорога, освещённая нечастыми фонарями, и кусты по обе стороны, тонущие во тьме.

В безлюдности было что-то успокаивающее. Нет необходимости держать оборону. Не природу же бояться, в самом-то деле… Стихия — она как рука или нога: может подвести ненароком, может доставлять неприятности, но её не боишься. Мороз, жара, дождь, снег, сель или торнадо — в миропонимании Логана такие природные беды были делом естественным. Даже если они разрушительны. Даже если норовят оставить без крыши над головой. Разбушевавшаяся стихия — как любимая женщина, закатившая скандальчик. Шороху много, но скоро перебесится и уймётся. Неужто не помиримся? Всё же своё, близкое, родное.

Что до людей, то их родными Логан не считал.

Он расслабился. Алабама наконец-то осталась позади. В Джорджии машины на дороге тоже попадались нечасто. Логан покумекал и решил не ехать мимо Атланты, а свернуть в места потише, чтоб лишний раз никому не попадаться на глаза.

Всё шло неплохо до самого Мейкона. Около Мейкона неожиданно привязался дорожный коп. Вспыхнула мигалка. Логан сбавил скорость и позвал:

— Эй, засранец… Засранец!

Ноль внимания.

— Томас!

Пацан сонно промямлил:

— Чего-о-о?

— Быстро спрячься. Дуй в фургон.

— За-зачем?

— Живо.

Томас послушно юркнул из кабины в фургон. В боковом зеркале Логан видел, как офицер идёт к машине. В руках у него был фонарик. Он невежливо посветил Логану в лицо и постучал по стеклу.

Логан открыл окно.

— Чего-то не так?

— Плановая проверка. Предъявите водительские права и положите руки на руль.

Логан сделал всё, как сказали.

— Мистер Ричардс?

— Агась.

— Выйдите, пожалуйста, из машины.

Он вышел.

— Откройте фургон.

Логан обошёл фургон и загрохотал дверцей. Коп терпеливо ждал. Обстановка накалилась — если пацан попадётся на глаза копу, проблем будет столько, что мама не горюй. Логан не то чтобы нервничал, но тревога наступала на пятки. Открыл фургон и первым взглянул туда. Потом сунул нос коп.

Луч фонаря пробежался по пыльному интерьерчику. На полу валялись носки, тёплая куртка, две пары джинсов, обе рваные и в пятнах краски. Рядом — пустой сикспак из-под пива и холодильная сумка. В коробках неопрятной грудой громоздились незаменимые в хозяйстве вещи — плоскогубцы, отвёртка, молоток, домкрат и чей-то забытый бюстгальтер.

— Это ваше? — спросил коп.

— Ага, ёпта. Моё.

Пончо лежало на раскладной кровати. Под пончо спрятался пацан — такой мелкий, что коп и не заметил. Он отвёл фонарик в сторону, кивнул и спросил:

— Далеко направляетесь?

— В Южную Каролину, — ответил Логан.

Почти правда. Ему-то какое дело?

— Там дальше снова фонари вышли из строя. Утром починят, но лучше бы не мотаться по темноте. Через пятьдесят миль будет отличный мотель, можно недорого переночевать.

— Спасибо за совет.

— Хорошей дороги, сэр.

Коп уехал. Логан посидел немного в кабине и тоже тронулся с места.

— Мне уже можно выходить? — пропыхтел Томас. — Тут пы-пы-пыльно… а-а-апчхи!

— Выходи.

Пацан вылез в кабину, плюхнулся на своё сиденье и прижал к груди плюшевого уродца. Повертел головой туда-сюда, смешно вытягивая шею. Его роста едва хватало, чтобы смотреть за окно.

— Где это мы?

— В Джорджии, у Мейкона.

— А нам долго ещё ехать?

— Миль триста пятьдесят, если не больше… Надо кое-что перетереть.

Томас широко зевнул.

— Что?

— Пора придумать отмазку, что сосунок вроде тебя делает в моей тачке.

Томас подтянул очки на носу.

— В смысле?

— Любой прохожий может задать вопрос, какого хрена ты забыл рядом со мной. И кем мы друг другу приходимся. И как снюхались. Что ты скажешь?

— Ну, я скажу, что ждал за мусорными баками, когда ты всех побьёшь, а потом ты взял меня к себе в фургон, и мы поехали, потому что мы оба умеем делать всякие странные вещи и потому что ты мой друг. И ты купил мне «Хэппи Мил», чтобы я молчал.

Логан чуть не заскулил.

— Так говорить нельзя.

— Почему?

— Потому.

— Но это правда…

— Да насрать на правду! Они же решат, что я педофил!

— Это плохо?

— Хуже и быть не может!

Томас споткнулся.

— А тётя Глория сказала, что если человек… этот… педо, как ты говоришь… то на всё воля господа нашего Иисуса.

— С-с-с-сука…

— Иисус может всё. Он может превратить воду в вино, а может захотеть и сделать педофила.

— Педераст и педофил — не одно и то же.

— И всё равно, — упорствовал Томас. — Иисусу виднее. Тётя Глория сказала, кто будет спорить с Иисусом, тому боженька сделает атата.

Логан в сердцах воскликнул:

— Как ты заёб меня со своим Иисусом!

— Так говорить плохо, — осудил Томас.

— И наплевать. Если спросят, скажешь, я твой дядя. По матери.

— Ты не очень-то похож на мою маму.

— Люди этого не знают.

— Но я знаю.

— Знаешь — так помалкивай. Закрой рот и спи.

 

 

 

Нужно было что-то придумать с мальцом. Когда он бодрствует, спасу нет никакого, и даже ругань не помогает.

Громыхая по шоссе, Логан ломал голову, как развлечь девятилетнего пацана, чтобы он не привязывался с трёпом.

Своих детей у Логана не было. Если и были — он предпочёл о них не знать. В той среде, где он варился, малолетки крутились нечасто. Логан не рвался узнавать, как разговаривать с детьми, чем их кормить, как воспитывать и развлекать. Он не помнил себя в детстве и редко сталкивался с молокососами. У одной из его подружек был трёхлетний выблядок, мальчонка мерзкий. Крикливый капризный нюня. Мамка тряслась с ним, как с писаной торбой, а он доил её, как корову. Логан наблюдал это зрелище раза два, а потом от греха подальше навострил лыжи.

Может, купить пачку комиксов? Книжку? Ещё какую фигню?

Когда Томас проснулся, штат Джорджия уже уплыл из виду. Почти миновала и Южная Каролина — зелёная, лесная, овеянная дымкой серебристого тумана, влажно липнущего к окнам.

— Эй, Томас.

— А?

— Что ты делал с тётей Глорией?

— Мы ходили в церковь и слушали речь пастора.

— А ещё?

— А ещё мы брались за руки и пели песни про благодать. Хочешь, спою?

Логан крякнул.

— Не стоит… Так, хорошо. А в доме родителей ты что делал?

Томас пожал плечами.

— Телек смотрел. Мультики. Ты видел мультик про Короля Льва?

— Дался тебе этот Король Лев.

— Я видел его восемнадцать раз, — похвастался Томас.

— И на кой чёрт смотреть одно и то же восемнадцать раз? Почему бы не поглядеть что-нибудь другое?

— Зачем? — недоумённо спросил Томас. — Другие мультики могут быть плохие. А про этот я точно знаю, что он хороший.

Логан закатил глаза.

— А потом соседка подарила ещё одну кассету, «Покахонтас». Миссис Робард хорошая, хотя и пахнет плохо. У неё двенадцать кошечек: Сэлли, Силли, Суинни, Санни, Сьюзи, Сони…

Логан перебил:

— Принцип понятен, не продолжай.

— …а потом папа подошёл и выдрал шнур, потому что понёс продавать видик. И я не досмотрел «Покахонтас». Ты не знаешь, чем там кончилось?

— В душе не ебу.

— Жалко.

 

 

 

В Северной Каролине, на окраине городка Фейетвилл, Логану удалось подремать.

Снилась реальность: туман, дорога, пыльный фургон. Ничего неожиданного. Вдруг из тумана выплыла незнакомая баба с благообразной ватрушкой волос на затылке. Он увидел её в боковом зеркале. Размахивая клюкой, баба обозвала Логана грешником и спесивцем.

— Скорее! — закричал Томас. — Это тётя Глория! Она сказала, что такие, как ты, будут вечно гореть в аду!

Он вдарил по газам. Фургон ехал из одной темноты в другую, но баба не исчезала. Она плыла неподалёку, костеря Логана на чём свет стоит, и сколько бы он не гнал, ничуть не отдалялась.

Потом тяжкий сон прервал громкий стук. Это в кузов фургона попал футбольный мяч. Логан вздрогнул, разлепил глаза и несколько мгновений пытался сориентироваться. Посмотрел направо, посмотрел налево. Машина стояла в десяти метрах от затрапезной детской площадки. Скрипящие несмазанные качели, гнутый турник, покосившаяся лавка. На лавке сидел Томас. Рядом с ним толклась сомнительная компашка хмырей не старше шестнадцати. Они гоготали. Один из хмырей ткнул Томаса пальцем в бок.

Логан вздохнул и выбрался из кабины. Когда он перемахнул через ограду детской площадки, очки Томаса уже упали на землю, а сам он отчаянно выкрикнул:

— Кто обзывается, тот сам так и называется!

Подростков это развеселило. Вожак передразнил:

— Ктоыааа ааабзывается…

— Мои очки! Я ничего не вижу!

Ребятки гиенили в голос. Логан хрустнул шеей за их спинами.

— Проваливайте, ушлёпки.

Подростки слегка шуганулись. Вожак, по виду самый старший, присвистнул:

— Ни хера себе группа поддержки. Мужик, а где юбочка и помпоны?

Опять захохотали. Это начало утомлять.

— Щас я твои помпоны тебе на жопу натяну, — пообещал Логан. — Ни одна юбка не прикроет. Томас, чего расселся? Тащи свою задницу к машине.

— Это твой папаша? — вякнул вожак Томасу. — Что-то вы не похожи.

— Да! — поддержали остальные ушлёпки. — Больно крутой для такого обмылка, как ты.

Логану не хотелось расчехлять когти. Да и не требовалось. Он взял вожака за загривок — легонько, без суеты. Гадёныш взвизгнул и забился, как рыбка.

— Ты не смеешь! Мы ещё дети! За это сажают!

— Малыш, мне абсолютно насрать, за что сажают, а за что нет. Быстро заткнулись, вернули пацану очки и извинились.

Шпана испуганно застыла на месте. Томас тоже застыл. Вожак матерился, беспомощно болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Ну? — требовательно сказал Логан. — Дважды повторять не стану.

— Полегче, мужик, — забормотал один из шайки, — чего разошёлся?

— Я не разошёлся. Разойдётесь сейчас вы. Некоторые по домам, а особо выёбистые — по шву.

Они тупили ещё несколько секунд. Пришлось тряхануть вожака посильнее. Тогда гадёныш справа, дылда в безразмерных штанах, наклонился, поднял очки с земли и швырнул Томасу.

— На.

— Молодец, — похвалил Логан. — Теперь извинись.

— Не буду я перед ним извиняться! Я чё, крайний, что ли?

— Ты давай не выёбывайся, а проси прощения. Его зовут Томас. Скажи: Томас, мне очень жаль, что я мудло.

— Не стану.

— Станешь. И быстро.

Шпана переглянулась. Логан утомлённо подумал: если дёрнутся, придётся врезать, а бить шестнадцатилетних — затея дрянная.

К счастью, шпана попалась трусливая. Они все такие — на словах короли, а на деле трепачи.

— Извини, — пробубнил дылда. Томас разинул рот от удивления.

— Умничка. Мамочка описается от счастья, когда узнает.

Логан опустил вожака на землю. Вожак, юркий, как угорь, вывернулся из захвата и дал дёру. Логан грузно обернулся, грубо подтолкнул Томаса в спину и рявкнул:

— Дуй в машину и рот закрой. А то муха залетит.

Шпана разбежалась с феноменальной скоростью. Когда фургон тронулся с места, ребят и след простыл. Томас напялил очки. Одна дужка, сломанная в пылу разборок, свисала с левого уха.

— В бардачке скотч лежит, — процедил Логан. — Перемотай.

Томас послушно загрохотал сломанной дверцей бардачка. Минут через пять, закончив с очками, он выразил неподдельное восхищение:

— Вот это да-а-а-а! Как ты их!

— Что ты сделал?

— Я? Я ничего не сделал!

— Не просто так же они прицепились?

— Я играл на площадке, а потом они пришли и сказали, что это их место, а я должен уйти, потому что я лох.

Что ж, подумал Логан, в этом парни не ошиблись.

— А я сказал, что обзываться нехорошо, а кто так делает, тот сам такой же.

— Чушь собачья...

— Ну… зато ты меня спас. Ты так классно их отделал!

— А если бы я тебя не спас? А? Ты должен был сам сказать им, чтобы они свалили ко всем чертям. И дать сдачи.

Мальчишка помотал патлатой башкой.

— Ругаться неправильно. Тётя Глория сказала…

Тут Логана прорвало.

— Ты что, кретин? Какая тётя Глория? Она ни хера не понимает, твоя тётя Глория!

— Тётя Глория всё понимает! — протестующе вякнул Томас. — Когда состоится второе пришествие господа нашего Иисуса, все плохие люди получат по заслугам! Иисус сам их всех накажет! А не я!

От злости всё перед глазами стало белым — руль, дорога, невыразительный пейзажик, спидометр. И даже в ушах зазвенело.

— Иисус никого не накажет.

— Но боженька…

— Боженька ничего не сделает, понял? Свои мозги должны быть, а не боженькины! Мудаков полным-полно, и живут они припеваючи. Не будешь защищаться, они сожрут тебя с потрохами и не подавятся, и ни один Иисус не придёт и не вытащит тебя из дерьма. Это тебе ясно?

— Но…

— Без но. Научись давать сдачи, или сдохнешь на раз-два. Хочешь сдохнуть?

Он насупился.

— Не хочу.

— Вот и договорились.

Они ехали ещё минут сорок в полной тишине. Совесть не мучила Логана. Наоборот — он жалел, что не обматерил парня похлеще. Нельзя быть таким олухом. Олухи не выживают.

В трёх километрах от нужного городка Томас тихонько позвал:

— Логан.

— Что?

— У тебя есть дети?

Логан мрачно ответил:

— Нету.

— Вообще нету? Или только сейчас нету?

— Да какая разница...

— Разница большая. Сейчас — это сейчас, а вообще — это ого-го! Долго, типа. До фига.

— Слушай, сопляк, избавь меня от философских бесед.

Они посидели в тишине, и пацан опять пристал:

— Логан. Ло-о-оган. Ло-о-о-о-о-оган.

— Что опять?

— Ты на меня не злишься?

— Злюсь.

— Но ведь не сильно?

— Сильно.

— А ты не злись.

— Закрыли тему.

Томас поразмыслил.

— А что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что между вообще и сейчас нет разницы?

— Вот же прилипала.

— Ну Логан!

Пришлось пояснить мысль.

— Время само от себя не отличается. Вот что я имел в виду.

— Типа... типа, сегодня такое же, как вчера?

— А завтра такое же, как сегодня.

— Но это же фигня! Вчера мы были далеко-далеко, а сегодня уже в Северной Каролине. И тут продают апельсиновое мороженое, я сам видел. А на шоссе в Алабаме разве апельсинового мороженого поешь? Разве что ванильное. Буэ!

— Декорации могут меняться, — любезно уточнил Логан. — А люди всё такое же дерьмо.

— А тётя Глория сказала...

— Врала твоя тётя Глория, ясно?

Дальше они молчали.

 

 

 

Городок в Северной Каролине в реальности оказался куда менее радужный, чем на картинках. Размеры местной больницы в путеводителе сильно приукрасили. Сразу стало понятно, что место не то, но нытьём и шантажом пацан вымолил поход в местный музей.

Ладно, подумал Логан. Один раз не искусствовед.

Музей напоминал гараж реднека: проржавевшие штыки и ружья времен войны за независимость, джутовые мешки для сбора хлопка, ложки и вилки первых переселенцев, кандалы для рабов и, конечно, флаг Конфедерации, прибитый к стене на самом видном месте. От всего этого Логана тошнило.

Пацан надолго залип у стенда с кандалами, потом спросил:

— Зачем эти люди заковывали других людей?

— Потому что цветные — бесплатная рабочая сила.

— Иисусу это не понравится.

— А хрен его поймёт.

На обратном пути мальчишка всё не унимался:

— А люди, которые заковывали рабов, ходили в церковь?

— Они в ней практически жили.

— А пастора они слушали?

— Ага.

Томас казался озадаченным.

— Выходит, пастор не сказал им, что так поступать нельзя?

— Выходит, так.

— А почему?

— Такой вот херовый попался пастор.

— Как страшно люди жили в древности! Хорошо, что сейчас не так.

Логан ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, блин... Не так...

Мало-помалу в голове сформировался новый план. Логан твёрдо решил как можно скорее добраться до Мэрилэнда, а оттуда, если потребуется, в штат Нью-Йорк.

Чтоб побыстрей отделаться от пацана, Логан решил лишних остановок не делать. До Балтимора ехать часов пять-шесть. Там при необходимости можно немного поспать, оттуда ещё часа три с половиной до Нью-Йорка. В пригороде Нью-Йорка — и это край! — Логан надеялся сбагрить пацана полоумной тётке, вздохнуть с облегчением и отправиться по своим делам.

Тем паче — дела у него были. В Нью-Йорк он думал наведаться уже месяцев восемь. В западной части Бронкса жил один хитрожопый латинос, задолжавший Логану кругленькую сумму. Латиноса звали Диего (как же ещё). Должок он обещал передать со знакомыми второй год подряд.

Пора наконец показать хмырю, почём фунт лиха.


	2. Chapter 2

 

«Уолморт» в миле от заправки стелился по земле, как степной ковыль. Вокруг супермаркета расползлась парковка. Здесь встречались машины всех степеней чистоты и ухоженности. В основном плимуты и форды.

Чёрт побери. Да ведь сегодня суббота. День, когда миллионы американцев дружной толпой осаждают торговые центры, взяв в охапку неисчислимые полчища детей. Дети орут, плачут, ржут, клянчат сладости, чавкают, тыкают пальцем в прохожих, а папаши и мамаши умилённо гладят отпрысков по головке и в экстазе закатывают глаза.

Именно так Логан представлял себе типичную семейку из восточных штатов — чистеньких, идиотически счастливых дурней, никогда не встречающихся поодиночке. Нынче они повыскакивали, как грибы после дождя. Куда ни плюнь, попадёшь в средний класс. Из-за них тащиться в «Уолморт» в субботу — очень, очень плохая идея.

Логан мысленно костерил весь свет, но выбора не было: этим утром жратва кончилась. К тому же он курил последнюю сигарету. И пива не помешало бы взять.

— Вау! Мы пойдём в магазин! — обрадовался Томас, ёрзая на сиденье.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — отрезал Логан. — Схожу один.

— Но тут написано, что детей нельзя оставлять одних.

Томас ткнул пальцем в табличку в двух метрах от фургона: «УВАЖАЕМЫЕ ПОКУПАТЕЛИ! НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙТЕ ДЕТЕЙ НА ПАРКОВКЕ БЕЗ СОПРОВОЖДЕНИЯ ВЗРОСЛЫХ!»

Для пущей убедительности на табличке красовался грустный уродец с огромной головой под колёсами пикапа. Уродец не произвёл на Логана впечатления. Тревожило другое. Что будет, если охранник заметит Томаса одного в фургоне? А если пацан ещё и ляпнет, что Логан ему не родственник?

Нет, дурацкие правила лучше не нарушать. Так и в тюрьму загреметь недолго.

— Вот блядство... Ладно, пойдёшь со мной.

Томас издал ликующий вопль и заторопился. Они вышли из фургона и взяли тележку. У входа в супермаркет встретилась ещё одна табличка: «НЕ КУРИТЬ!». Логан вздохнул и выбросил окурок в урну. Томас засиял. От его улыбки аж в носу засвербило.

Кто бы мог подумать, что законопослушность так утомительна.

Чутьё не подвело. «Уолморт» ломился от покупателей. Уже с порога Логан почувствовал, что зря приехал. На миг захотелось бросить курить, пить, жрать и жить.

— Сколько людей! — восторгался Томас. — Смотри, тот дядя купил целую кучу футболок и надувной матрас! Давай тоже купим надувной матрас!

— Нам не нужен надувной матрас.

— А футболки? Давай купим футболки! Много футболок! Две! Большую и маленькую! И будем ходить в одинаковых! Здорово, правда? Как ты думаешь, у них есть футболки с Иисусом?

— Томми, иди-ка ты погуляй.

— А я уже гуляю.

— Иди ещё погуляй. Подальше, — Логан кивнул налево. — Вон там есть детская комната. Вали туда и собирай кубики.

Томас оскорбился.

— Мне же не четыре года.

— А ведёшь себя, как четырёхлетка.

Они шли вдоль рядов с садовыми принадлежностями и вяло переругивались. Стайка пенсионеров около стойки с лейками неодобрительно зашушукалась. Логан по привычке взвесил их взглядом. Нет, опасности не представляют. Панамки, шорты, браслеты «Вместе против рака груди». Одна особенно любопытная старуха чуть шею не свернула, следя за передвижениями Логана.

Оно и понятно — люди навроде Логана нечасто заглядывают в субботу в «Уолморт».

А пацан, меж тем, упорно путался под ногами.

— Ты ещё здесь? Я же сказал — иди поиграйся.

— Не пойду.

— Чего не пойдёшь-то? Вон, смотри, там много других детей. Погодки твои даже есть. Дуй и не мельтеши.

Томас по-взрослому вздохнул.

— И чего мне с ними делать?

Логан толкнул перед собой тележку и чуть не сшиб пацана. По счастью, Томас увернулся. У него был богатый опыт уклонения от ударов.

— Да я понятия не имею. Что обычно делают парни в твоём возрасте?

— Не знаю.

— Ну, в войнушку какую-нибудь играют... С пластмассовыми автоматами носятся. Пиу-пиу и всё такое. Разве нет?

— Там надо убивать, — серьёзно сказал Томас.

— Так ведь не по-настоящему.

— Иисус насчёт понарошку ничего не сказал, но мы с Микки думаем, что это считается.

В подтверждение своих слов Томас потряс в воздухе жуткой игрушкой. Одноглазый безухий заяц понуро мотнул расшатанной головой.

— Слушай, Томми, что с тобой не так? Завязывай с этой хренью. Ни один уважающий себя пацан твоего возраста не станет через слово рассказывать про Иисуса и Микки Мауса.

Глаза, искусственно увеличенные очками, вылупились на Логана недоумённо.

— А о чём они тогда говорят?

— А я знаю? Сам иди и слушай.

— Но я их не понимаю, — пожаловался Томас. — Они какие-то... не такие.

Логан миновал хозяйственные товары и заплутал в рядах с бытовой химией. Мальчишка вился за тележкой хвостиком и безостановочно ныл.

— Когда я жил с мамой и папой, у нас в округе не было других детей, а кто был, те не гуляли по улице. Потом я пошёл в школу, а там все были жутко злые. Говорили, что я глистаааааа! И сунули в унита-а-а-аз!

— Где-то я уже слышал эту историю, — проворчал Логан. — Хотя постой-ка... Вспомнил. Ты грузил меня этой херней пару дней назад.

— Ну.

— Тема уже тогда была дерьмовая. С чего ты взял, что мне есть дело, кто и зачем макал тебя в толчок? Я что, блядь, похож на детского психолога?

Дама не первой свежести, выбирающая средство для мытья посуды, резко оглянулась и прошипела:

— Как вы разговариваете с сыном?

— Он не мой па-папа, — немедленно заявил Томас.

— Томми, заткнись.

— Это возмутительно, — продолжала дама. — Куда смотрит служба защиты детей?

Да никуда она не смотрит, мрачно подумал Логан. Много шороху, да немного толку.

— Ваша жена здесь?

— Леди, вы бы не лезли в чужие дела... Пойдём, Томми, нечего нам тут делать.

— Нет, постойте! Я хочу поговорить с вашей женой!

Привязалась же. Костистая пятерня цепко схватила рукав куртки. Логан машинально выдернул рукав и поставил блок. Жест был старый, отточенный, из прошлой жизни. Не стоило демонстрировать его в такой обстановке. Тётка опешила.

— У него нет же-же-же-жены, — выдал Томас. — И вообще, он мой дя-д-дя-дядя!

— Малец, двигай уже, а.

В спину им донеслось:

— В таких случаях дети должны жить с родителями!

Логан буркнул себе под нос:

— Умная какая…. Где вас таких штампуют...

Наконец они добрели до отделов с едой. Логан старался не думать о вредной тётке. Мало ли на свете таких. Он, не глядя, побросал в тележку три большие упаковки тонко нарезанной колбасы и две — сыра. Купил хлеба для сэндвичей, соуса и вакуумный пакет с салатом. Взял чипсов и блок сигарет. Расщедрился на арахисовое масло, три сикспака пива и один — содовой. Подумал-подумал и раскошелился ещё и на виски. Что-что, а старый добрый виски никогда не помешает.

Бухло примирило с действительностью. На подходе к кассам Логан думал о том, как сядет в кабину, свернёт на безлюдное шоссе, прибавит скорости и хлебнёт из банки холодного пенного пива. План был хорош, с какой стороны не глянь. Только одно мешало. Томас.

Мальчишка скакал за Логаном, как горный козлик, трепался без умолку и заикался через слово. Понять его было трудно, а отмахнуться нереально. На кассе они торчали целую вечность. Какая-то семейка выгружала тонны продуктов на ленту, поминутно переругиваясь из-за ерунды. У них был сын — истеричный тинейджер, шумно требующий электронную игру. Он тряс упаковкой с «Геймбоем» и орал на полсупермаркета:

— Это не последняя модель! Вы обещали взять последнюю! А это фигня с распродажи! Меня с этим в школе засмеют!

Усталая мать вяло огрызнулась:

— Филип, если не нравится — верни на полку.

— Мне нужен новый «Геймбой», а не это барахло!

От злости он размахивал руками и чуть не съездил Томми в нос. Мальчишка и ухом не повёл, только крепче вцепился в убогого плюшевого кролика.

Логан смотрел то на кролика, то на «Геймбой». На душе было паршиво.

— Другого ты не получишь, — отрезал отец семейства, расплачиваясь кредитной картой.

— Да ну и хрен с ним, — рявкнул тинейджер и сунул электронную игрушку в ящик с полиэтиленовыми пакетами.

— Филип, последи за своим языком.

Семья удалилась, продолжая ругаться. Кассирша, привыкшая ко всему, улыбалась дежурно и профессионально.

— Как будете расплачиваться?

— Наличными, — ответил Логан.

Сумма по чеку вышла приличной. Деньги таяли на глазах. Томас стоял в сторонке рассеянный и притихший. Придурок Филип явно напомнил ему о былых временах в школе.

Он был такой жалкий со своим потрёпанным кроликом… Слишком мелкий, слишком худой, слишком несчастный засранец. Логан не считал себя сентиментальным, но в этот раз поддался, потянулся к ящику с пакетами и достал «Геймбой».

— Куколка, пробей и это.

Звякнул штрих-код. «Геймбой» стоил почти как ящик пива. Более идиотской покупки Логан не совершал никогда.

На подходе к фургону он сунул притихшему Томасу «Геймбоя».

— На. Играй сколько влезет. Только не возникай.

Томас встал, как вкопанный. Он был несообразительный. Минуты полторы кумекал, что случилось.

— Это мне?

— Ну не мне же.

Логан открыл фургон, зашвырнул продукты в холодильную сумку, вытащил банку пива из пакета и пошёл к кабине. На полпути в него что-то врезалось. Логан опустил голову и растерялся.

— Эй… эй. Ты сдурел?

Томас, не стесняясь, крепко обнимал его за пояс.

— Ты сделал мне подарок!

— Руки убери.

— Подарок, — восхищённо повторил Томас. — Ты — мне!

— Обниматься необязательно. Достаточно сказать спасибо и заткнуться.

— Спасибо.

— Молодец.

Минут через десять они вырулили на пустое шоссе, и Логан насладился подлинным счастьем бытия: открыл пиво, присосался к банке, закурил сигарету, и всё это — в полной тишине. Томас увлечённо рубился в «Геймбой», предусмотрительно отключив звук. Но вскоре щёлканье кнопок затихло. Прошло полчаса блаженной неги, и Томас погрузился в меланхолию. Он помалкивал, как и договаривались, но Логан не выдержал первым:

— Сейчас-то что не так?

Томас тихо ответил:

— Помнишь, что сказала та тётя?

— Какая тётя?

— Из супермаркета. Она сказала, что дети должны жить с родителями.

Шоссе сворачивало направо. Логан свернул вместе с ним.

— И?

— Ты думаешь, это правда?

Логан промолчал.

— Я имею в виду… ну… это обязательно?

— Люди вроде неё думают, что так надо.

— А если я не хочу?

— Сложный вопрос.

— Но мои мама и папа стрёмные. Мне с ними плохо. А с тобой хорошо. Что ты думаешь?

Логан думал о том, как странно устроен мир. Думал о дороге. Думал о нищете, дурацких правилах и паре алкоголиков, сплавивших сына религиозной фанатичке. Думал о тёте Глории и футболках с Иисусом. Думал о детях со старыми моделями «Геймбоя», о кроликах по имени Микки Маус и о том, что всё это должно значить. Думал о людях, которым непременно нужно присосаться к соседям, влезть в чужой незнакомый мирок и осудить его почём зря.

А ещё он думал о том, дозволено ли человеку осуждать других. И, если дозволено, то кому именно. И за что. И по какому праву.

Он много думал, но так ни к чему и не пришёл.

— Лога-а-ан…

— Да расслабься. Разговоры о том, как положено жить, — это сплошная брехня.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Без вариантов.

Томас улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда ладно.

И больше эту тему не поднимал.

 

 

 

Вашингтон проехали без остановок. Логан сбавил скорость лишь на окраине Балтимора. И зря. Без комментариев было ясно, что Томас не отсюда. Беспризорнику в драных шмотках нечего делать в таком хорошем городе.

Под хмурым серым небом Балтимор казался дымным, красно-коричневым, припорошённым пылью. Повсюду громоздились краснокирпичные ухоженные домики, тесня друг друга ровными боками. Каждому дому полагалось иметь свою лесенку с четырьмя ступенями, урну, ряд высоких окон, клумбу и дерево в деревянной кадке. Летом здесь буйно цвели яблони и гортензии. В нынешнем январе всё это богатство иссушилось и впало в спячку до весны.

Правду говорят: каждый город Америки хочет быть похожим на Нью-Йорк. В центре Балтимора толклись офисные небоскрёбы — «Трансамерика Тауэр», Банк Америки, Всемирный Торговый Центр местного пошиба и ещё несколько высоток поменьше.

Томас заметил:

— А тут красиво.

— Узнаёшь город?

— Нет. Но красиво же.

Логан видел уйму похожих пейзажей. Глаз замылился давным-давно.

— Чёрт побери. Так мы никогда не найдём твой город.

— Тётя Глория сказала, кто ищет, тот найдёт.

— Мы вроде уже решили, что твою тётю Глорию клинит будь здоров.

Томас усадил рядом кролика Микки и погладил его по лысой голове.

— В каком смысле — клинит?

— В том смысле, что она сбрендила на почве Иисуса и промывает тебе мозги.

— Ничего она не промывает.

— А я говорю — промывает. Чем трепаться про Иисуса, лучше бы научила тебя в мире жить.

Томас молчал несколько минут, пока Росомаха выруливал из города на шоссе.

— Логан.

— А?

— Что значит жить в мире?

Росомаха достал сигареты, открыл окно и щёлкнул зажигалкой.

— Это значит, что засранцы навроде тебя должны тусоваться с такими же невыносимыми детишками, не забивать себе башку ерундой и не хныкать, как девчонки.

— А я хотел бы быть девчонкой, — поделился Томас. — Их не бьют.

— Тогда ты на верном пути.

Томас уточнил:

— Если я буду вести себя, как сейчас, то стану девчонкой?

— Во всяком случае, яиц у тебя точно не будет.

Томас пожал плечами.

— Да и нафиг они нужны.

Логан подавился дымом и долго кашлял.

 

 

 

— А куда мы теперь поедем?

— В местечко рядом с Нью-Йорком.

— Ух ты-ы-ы-ы! Потрясно! Я никогда не был в Нью-Йорке!

— И ещё нескоро туда попадёшь, — перебил Логан. — Ты отправишься к тётке на поруки. Пусть она тебя и катает.

Томас робко поинтересовался:

— А что ты будешь делать?

— Выбью долг с одной сволоты.

— Он много тебе должен?

— Нормально так.

— А почему не отдаёт?

— Козёл потому что.

— А вы с ним подерётесь?

Хороший вопрос. Логан предпочёл бы решить всё без крови. Не потому что был особенно миролюбив — не был, — а потому что устал и не хотел светиться. Может, обойдётся без драки? Хорошо бы просто припугнуть.

— Ты хорошо дерёшься, — с завистью сказал Томас. — Я видел в Алабаме.

— Ну спасибо.

— Говорят, на тебе всё заживает сразу. Это правда?

Логан проигнорировал вопрос, но пацан повторял его по кругу раз за разом, и минут через пять пришлось сдаться.

— Правда.

— Всё-всё заживает? И ссадины, и синяки?

— И даже переломы. И пулевые отверстия. Что угодно.

Томас допытывался:

— Поэтому ты зарабатываешь боями?

— Да.

Некоторое время Томас думал, а потом неуверенно заметил:

— Но тебе же больно… Когда бьют — больно. Даже если заживает. Нет?

— Кого это волнует.

— Меня волнует.

— Так забей.

За штатом Мэриленд шла Пенсильвания. В душе билось предчувствие смутного облегчения. Ещё несколько часов — и пацан исчезнет из жизни Логана раз и навсегда. По мере приближения к Нью-Йорку они успели поругаться, помириться, опять поругаться, выспаться, поесть и всё забыть. Томас сохранял поразительную верность себе — при любых обстоятельствах он мешался, раздражал, грузил ерундой и сыпал дурацкими вопросами. За плохое поведение Логан трижды угрожал вышвырнуть «Геймбой» в окно, Томас клялся и божился быть паинькой, ревел, воссоединялся с «Геймбоем» и снова принимался за своё.

Озверев окончательно, Логан тормознул в пригороде Нью-Йорка и рявкнул:

— Приехали.

Томас огляделся.

— Я это место впервые вижу.

— Договор помнишь?

— Какой договор?

— Тебе мозги на что, бестолочь? Мы договаривались, что объедем все нужные точки на карте. Эта последняя. Забирай «Геймбой» и убогого кролика и выметайся ко всем чертям.

— Нет, — упрямо ответил Томас. — Мы договаривались, что ты довезёшь меня до моего города. А этот — не мой.

Блядский потрох! К выкидонам пацана Логан почти привык, но временами хотелось рвать и метать от злости.

— Слушай, я не добренькая училка!

— Я знаю.

— Мне насрать, куда ты пойдёшь и что будешь делать.

— Тебе не насрать, — возразил Томас. — Ты же взял меня с собой. Ты же меня сюда вёз…

— Да я уже сто раз пожалел об этом.

— Неправда!

— Правда.

— Ты хороший!

— Я плохой.

— Ты возил меня по штатам! Было так славно!

— Всё славное когда-нибудь заканчивается. И бесславное тоже.

Логан провернул ключ в замке зажигания. Двигатель утробно заурчал. Томас испуганно ёрзал на сиденье.

— Чеши отсюда, — сказал Логан. — Иди в полицейский участок и скажи, что ты потерялся. Только про меня не говори. Если как следует выебешь им мозги, они разовьют бурную деятельность по спасению.

— Я не умею.

— Ещё как умеешь. Чеши отсюда, я сказал!

Глаза Томаса наполнились слезами. Клетчатое пончо укутало его от шеи до пяток. Из рукава пончо торчала кроличья лапа.

— Не бросай меня тут.

— Ты очень херовый манипулятор, малыш. Открывай дверь и проваливай, пока я сам тебя не выкинул. Ну?

— Я могу тебе помочь, — сказал Томас. — С тем должником из Нью-Йорка.

— Чем это ты собрался мне помогать? Опять путаться под ногами?

— Я умею раздваиваться.

— И что?

— И расчетверяться! Множиться!

— Тебя и одного-то вынести трудно.

Томас закивал:

— Вот именно! Я побуду с тобой, когда ты придёшь к нему за долгом. Не надо будет драться. Драться — это очень больно, а я достану его без драки! Он всё тебе отдаст, лишь бы я исчез.

Логану ужасно хотелось отделаться от мальчишки, но трудно было не признать: в словах недоноска есть свой резон. Пока он думал, Томас смотрел широко распахнутыми верными глазами. Вот же ж не подфартило…

— Предположим, я согласен…

— Ура!

— Но после этого мы попрощаемся, и ты пойдёшь к копам.

— Ладно.

— И ты не будешь меня преследовать.

— Хорошо.

— И не скажешь копам, как мы снюхались. И кто я такой. Ты им вообще ничего про меня не скажешь, усёк?

— Усёк.

 

 

 

Да ни хрена он не усёк.

Он прыгал. Он скакал. Он на всё плевал и восторгался Нью-Йорком. В нём было силы на семерых, счастья — на роту, жизни — на целый полк. Всё для него было удивительно, потрясно и здорово: дымный шумный город, пробки, неоновое безумие, рекламные растяжки на каждом шагу. Силуэт Статуи Свободы на горизонте довёл Томаса до поросячьего визга, а гарлемские негры, торгующие дурью на перекрёстке, вызвали деятельное сочувствие.

— Наверное, им очень плохо, раз они занимаются такими вещами.

— О, Томми, уверяю, с дурью им заебись.

Латинос по имени Диего жил на западе Бронкса в обществе других латиносов по имени Диего. Адрес из памяти улетучился, зато запомнился дом. Среди всех обшарпанных дешёвых многоэтажек эта была самой дешёвой и обшарпанной. Росомаха бывал здесь дважды, года три назад. Первый раз — когда познакомился с Диего (пятничный вечер, головорезы, бухло, девки, марихуана), второй раз — когда занял ему денег (та же история).

Они припарковались около гаража с надписью «СВОБОДА ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ». Чёрные потёки краски из баллончика перекрыли цветастые граффити с сиськами, пистолетами и золотыми цепями.

— Тут как-то не очень, — поделился соображениями Томас, выпрыгнув из кабины на разбитый асфальт. В руках он по-прежнему держал плюшевого кролика.

На всякий случай Логан уточнил:

— Ты же не собираешься тащить игрушку на встречу с наркодилером?

— А он наркодилер?

— Ну, по сторонам-то оглянись.

Томас помялся немного и оставил Микки на сиденье.

— Молодец, — сказал Логан. — Иди за мной, ничего не разглядывай и ни с кем не говори. План помнишь или повторить?

— Помню.

— Тогда не подведи.

Дверь в подъезд была чёрная от копоти и грязи. Замка на ней не было, консьержа тоже не водилось. Лифт сожгли лет пять назад, да так и не сподобились отремонтировать.

— А ты не боишься, что твой друг уже съехал? — шёпотом спросил Томас, пока они поднимались по сколотым ступеням на четвёртый этаж.

— Он не мой друг.

— А кто он тебе?

— Случайный знакомый. Осторожно, не споткнись о пакет с мусором.

Ничего не менялось в этой дыре. Латиносы тоже не менялись. Логан нисколько не сомневался, что Диего всё ещё гниёт в этой клоаке, барыжит наркотой и водит шлюх. Если, конечно, не прирезал кого-нибудь и не сел в Синг-Синг.

Диего не сел. Из-за двери его квартиры гремел невнятный чавкающий музон. Логан постучал раз, постучал второй, затем заколошматил со всей дури. Музон стих. Дверь рывком распахнулась.

— Джесс, цыпа, ты всё-таки пришла!

Диего, великовозрастный балбес с бегающими глазками, осёкся на полуслове, уставился на Логана и потянулся закрыть дверь. Логан придержал её плечом.

— Привет, кусок дерьма.

— Росомаха! Охереть! Давненько не видались!

— Да уж, давненько.

— Чё-почём, хоккей с мячом? Вообще-то мне щас некогда, но ты-то знаешь — если чего, я всегда…

— Уже выгоняешь? — хмыкнул Росомаха, и не подумав отойти от двери. — Даже пива не предложишь?

В глазах Диего мелькнул отблеск страха. Он пробежался взглядом по лестничной площадке, увидел пацана и присвистнул:

— А это чё за урод?

— Какой урод?

— Не знал, что у тебя есть выблядок.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Диего моргнул, поднял брови. Росомаха не стал дожидаться, когда колёсики в голове Диего сдвинутся с места. Он оттеснил латиноса в квартиру, вошёл в тёмный коридор и хлопнул дверью. Томас юркнул следом.

— Эй! — перепугался Диего, пятясь. — Не горячись, мужик, договоримся! Скажи, кто тебе заплатил за меня, и мы сможем разобраться.

— Уймись, я этим больше не занимаюсь.

Латинос уткнулся спиной в щербатую стену.

— А хрена ли тогда припёрся?

— Ты мне должен.

— Чего это я тебе должен?

— Ай-яй-яй, какая короткая память.

Росомаха задел рукавом куртки пустую бутылку на тумбе. Бутылка разбилась вдребезги, брызнув осколками стекла.

— Подумаешь, шестьсот баксов!

— Вижу, ты вспомнил про должок.

— Да ладно, Росомаха, не прирежешь же ты меня из-за шести сотен. Ты ж по крупным заказам.

— Залепи дуло и гони бабло.

— Нет у меня при себе столько нала. Я чего, дебил? А если нагреют? Хочешь — бери спиды. Курс что надо, отвечаю.

— Засунь себе их в задницу.

Диего вспыхнул:

— Да я клянусь — отличный мет, ты такого больше нигде не встретишь.

Вся эта байда надоела Логану, едва начавшись. Раздался звонкий голос:

— Дядь! А дядь!

Диего вздрогнул, кругом обернулся и вновь приметил пацана.

— Ты и сюда его пустил?

Логан любезно уточнил:

— Кого?

Щуплая фигурка Томаса дрогнула и раздвоилась. Затем появился третий Томас и четвёртый. Диего шарахнулся в сторону.

— Дядь, а ты знаешь, что всё это очень плохо?

Голоса звучали синхронно, сливались в общий хор. Дети прыгали вокруг. Какой-то из них уронил очередную бутылку, второй поскакал по комнате, третий дёрнул Диего за штанину. Даже Логан слегка опешил. Латинос и вовсе заматерился от ужаса.

— Дя-дя-дя-дядь!

Нет, их явно было не четверо. Логан насчитал пять Томасов, а потом запутался и сбился со счёта.

— Что за херня?!

Росомаха участливо спросил:

— Ты кого-то видишь?

— Как ты это сделал?

— Что именно?

— Этот пацан! Эй! Он сейчас мне всё тут разгромит!

В комнате что-то загрохотало — один из клонов и впрямь не церемонился.

— Кажется, тебе пора завязывать. Ты так не думаешь?

— Отзови своего ублюдка!

— Какого ублюдка? Тут никого нет.

— Дядьдядьдядьдядьдядь….

Дальше можно было уже не вмешиваться. Логан стоял в сторонке и веселился. Малец старался от всей души. Он разговаривал хором сам с собой, заикаясь на разный лад, одни из его воплощений вились вокруг Диего, другие бегали по квартире. Диего бледнел и вскрикивал, когда его дёргали за футболку и штаны. Похоже, он и впрямь решил, что спятил.

Он замахнулся на одну из проекций, но рука прошла через Томаса, как сквозь привидение. Другие сущности тут же заверещали:

— Тётя Глория сказала, кто будет бить детей, тот получит по ушам!

В подтверждение этих слов один из мальчишек — видимо, настоящий, — с криком вцепился ему в уши, дёрнул и убежал.

— Блядский глаз! — заорал Диего. — Сделай что-нибудь! Их тут не было! Откуда они взялись?!

— Деньги, — напомнил Логан. — Шестьсот долларов, или я уйду, а они останутся. Кажется, ты им понравился. Как думаешь?

Всё разрешилось почти мгновенно. Даже удивительно, до чего легко оказалось выбить из Диего долг. Логан и раньше знал, что латинос не блещет силой характера, но не думал, что его доконает малолетний заика.

Впрочем, этот заика и Логана отчасти доконал.

— Здорово я его, да? — гордо сказал Томас, когда они спускались по ступеням на первый этаж.

— Отпад, — согласился Росомаха. — Пообещай, что не будешь так делать ради развлекухи, ага?

— Но ведь было весело. И к тому же полезно.

— Обдолбышу никто не поверит, если он будет чесать языком. Но демонстрировать мутацию опасно. Понял меня?

Томас вздохнул.

— Понял…

Они вышли из подъезда.

— Ух ты, это что, туман?

Улицу и впрямь заволокло туманом, да ещё таким плотным, душным. Логан прежде не видел, чтобы туман опускался на землю настолько быстро. Разве что в горах.

— Кру-у-у-уто, — сказал Томас. — Как будто плаваешь в молоке.

Вдруг Росомаха остановился. Томас врезался ему в спину. Чутьё недвусмысленно подсказывало: тут поблизости кто-то есть.

— Эй, Логан, ты чего?

Он напряг слух и услышал шкрябанье. Звук такой, будто кто-то водит проволокой по металлу. Или отмычкой по замку. Логан поймал эту мысль, жестом показал: «Молчи» и бесшумно скользнул сквозь туман к фургону. Человеческий запах усилился, шкрябанье стало громче. Кто-то суетился у фургона. Логан задержал дыхание, как на охоте, и одним чётким движением схватился за чужое плечо.

Плечо оказалось хрупким, как у подростка. Кто-то взвизгнул. Логан дёрнул воришку, схватил за грудки и прибил к стенке фургона.

— Всё, дружок, кончен бал.

— Пошёл ты! — рявкнул неизвестный противник. С упрямством, достойным подражания, он попытался вырваться из захвата.

Увы, ворюга не на того напал — Логан умел вцепляться намертво, как питбуль. Один рывок, второй. Воришка стукнулся затылком о фургон и зашипел от боли.

— Довыёбывался? — ласково сказал Логан. — Кончай.

Ворюга на пару секунд перестал вырываться. Логан смог получше разглядеть обидчика. Тут его ждал сюрприз. От удивления Росомаха даже рот приоткрыл, но не нашёлся, что сказать.

Зато Томас нашёлся.

— Ни фига себе! Да это же девчонка!

Да, всё верно. Девчонка. Лет двадцать. Ну, может, двадцать пять. Логан не сразу определил пол. Помешала эпатажная внешность: тёмно-оливковая кожа, пирсинг в носу и в губе, кожаная косуха, вырез почти до пупа, чёрный ошейник с шипами и лысая голова, увенчанная пышным снежно-белым ирокезом.

Логан иначе представлял себе женщин.

Вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена. Девчонка дёрнулась снова и приказала:

— Отпусти.

— Что, за тобой едут?

— Отпусти, или пожалеешь.

— Детка, ты уж мне поверь, тут я мало о чём пожале…

Бах! Будто током ударило. Логан ослабил хватку и рухнул на асфальт. Томас ахнул. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку. По замку фургона пошла изморозь. Логан криво ухмыльнулся и вновь поднялся на ноги.

Девица поправила косуху. Глаза у неё были белые-белые — и радужка, и зрачок. От ирокеза исходило лёгкое сияние. Приглядевшись, Логан заметил, что это маленькие молнии. Девица генерировала их с той же лёгкостью, с какой Логан выпускал когти, а Томас множился на десяток копий.

— Похоже, она такая же, — озвучил мысль Томас. — Как клёво!

Девица не спросила, о чём речь. Лишь фыркнула:

— Бодрит?

— Ещё как, — уважительно сказал Логан. — Всегда мечтал познакомиться с бабой-гром.

Сирена приближалась. Это не сулило добра ни девице, ни Логану. Девица повертела головой в разные стороны. Логан попытался открыть машину, но замок промёрз и покрылся льдом.

— Чёрт побери! Что ты натворила?

Логан обернулся — ни девицы, ни Томаса. Шаги тонули в тумане. Сирена всё приближалась.

— Логан! — крикнули оттуда, из ватной туманной мглы. — Скорее!

Логан пошёл на зов и через несколько метров наткнулся на другой фургон. Девица как раз вскрыла замок.

— Ты опять?!

— Запрыгивай, если не хочешь попасться копам.

Томас, не мешкая, нырнул в фургон, и ничего в душе не шевельнулось. Сколько раз предупреждали: не смей приставать к незнакомым людям! Куда там. Прёт напропалую. Сирена орала совсем уже близко.

Девица покачнулась на огромных каблуках.

— Так ты едешь или нет?

Логан прыгнул в кабину, решив, что даст парню по шее чуть позже. Копам попадаться и впрямь не хотелось. Девица села на водительское место, несколько секунд повозилась с отмычкой и предложила:

— Ты бы пристегнулся.

— Ага, щас.

— Ну, как знаешь, — сказала она, провернула отмычку и со всей дури вдавила педаль газа в пол.

Томас в фургоне взлетел, как пушинка. Логан чуть не вылетел в лобовое стекло. А у девицы даже ирокез не дрогнул.

Во даёт.

 

 

 

Минут пятнадцать все молчали. У Логана было время подумать. Пока девчонка бодро рулила, перескакивая с одного перекрёстка на другой, Росомаха украдкой её разглядывал. Девица жевала жвачку, выдувая розовые пузыри. Они лопались с меланхоличным «хлоп». Логан смотрел на руки, увешанные кольцами и браслетами, на ключицы, плечи и длинные бёдра. И на грудь тоже посматривал. Там было на что посмотреть.

Росомаха перебрал в уме знакомых барышень. Список не такой уж длинный (память коротка). Он попытался вспомнить хоть одну адекватную тёлку: такую, чтоб без закидонов, без глупостей, без криминальных наклонностей и желательно — с искрой разума.

Выходило, что среди его знакомых таких нет.

Когда Бронкс остался позади вместе с туманом и полицейской сиреной, девица притормозила, повернулась к Логану и посмотрела в упор.

— Вроде оторвались.

— Да, похоже на то.

— Можешь уходить вместе с мальчиком.

— Вот спасибо!

— Что-то не так?

— Знаешь, крошка, мне не очень-то везло с бабами. Но ты — вершина всего. Сначала ты попыталась угнать мою тачку, потом ударила током, а теперь гонишь в шею. Обычно бабы проделывают это лет за двадцать, а ты умудрилась за полчаса.

Девица повела плечами. Плечи изящные, узкие, как у принцессы, — так и не скажешь, что уличной воровке принадлежат.

— Ладно, согласна, с током было лишнее. Можешь вернуться на метро и забрать свою развалюху.

— Одна идея лучше другой.

Девчонка выдула пузырь жвачки. Он тут же лопнул.

— Было бы о чём жалеть. Подумаешь, старое барахло.

— Барахло? — переспросил Логан. — Это что, какой-то особый сленг, обозначающий внятную тачилу?

— Твоя тачила — рухлядь.

— На кой же чёрт она тебе понадобилась?

— Нужно было срочно оттуда убраться.

— И что, выбор пал на самого быстрого скакуна?

Девчонка свернула глазами. Красивые глаза, карие, оленьи. Куда-то пропала белизна. Логан догадался, что белая радужка как-то связана со способностями. Надо потом подробнее расспросить.

— Окей, — сказала она после паузы. — Извини.

— Извини что?

— Извини, что попыталась угнать твою тачку. Хоть она и барахло.

Росомаха едва глаза не закатил.

— Детка, спешу напомнить, что прямо сейчас мы сидим в тачке, которую ты тоже угнала.

— Это машина наркодилера. Он в полицию не заявит.

— Вау. Да ты, наверное, мнишь себя дерзкой штучкой.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня деткой, крошкой, штучкой или ещё как-нибудь…

— …назову, не сомневайся.

В снежно-белом ирокезе мелькнули искры.

— Спокойно, — примирительно сказал Логан. — Признаю, погорячился.

— Ты разговариваешь со мной или с моей грудью?

Должно быть, она надеялась смутить его, но Логан был не из стеснительных.

— Я бы предпочёл пообщаться с грудью.

— Да что ты?

— По крайней мере, она не угоняла у меня фургон.

От неминуемого скандала их спас Томас.

— Скажи, от этих молний можно батарейки заряжать?

Оба они — и Логан, и девица, — синхронно подскочили. Томас зашуршал, пролез в кабину между сиденьями и потряс «Геймбоем».

— Ба-ба-батарейки сели… А вы что, ругаетесь? Не ругайтесь. Таким, как мы, нельзя ругаться. Тётя Глория сказала, что братья и сёстры должны де-де-держаться вме-вме-вместе до второго пришествия господа нашего Иисуса.

В качестве дополнительного аргумента Томас ткнул пальцем в грудь. Девчонка уставилась на буквы «Иисус любит тебя». Выражение её лица хотелось запечатлеть в мраморе.

— Это шутка?

— Неа. Ведь про Иисуса нельзя шутить.

— Началось, — вздохнул Логан.

— Что началось?

— Это.

— Тёть, а тёть, а почему у тебя волосы торчат?

 

 

 

— Так. Я ничего не поняла. Вы с сыном сектанты?

— Он не мой сын.

— А чей?

— Чтоб я знал.

— Значит, вы не родственники?

— Упаси боже.

— Тогда что он делает рядом с тобой?

— Сам задаюсь этим вопросом не первый день.

Тут в разговор встрял Томас:

— Я ждал его около мусорных баков, мы познакомились, а потом поехали кататься по Алабаме. Вот было здорово!

— Мы же в Нью-Йорке, причём тут Алабама?

— Мы приехали по путеводителю. Логан хотел забрать деньги у плохого человека, а я ему помогал.

— Умолкни, — сказал Росомаха. — Всем подряд рассказывать необязательно.

— Она не все подряд. Она своя. Ты что, тумана не видел?

Девица сказала:

— К туману я не имею отношения.

Умная девочка. Хотя и лгунья.

— Неправда! — вскричал Томас. — Я видел, как ты током бьёшься, и у тебя тогда были белые глаза!

Она мягко предложила:

— Давай представим, что тебе показалось.

— Но мне не показалось! Я видел!

— А может, и нет.

— Ладно, крошка, брось заливать, — сказал Логан. — Вешай лапшу на уши кому-нибудь другому.

Повисла тишина. Девица постучала пальцами по рулю.

— Так вы не сектанты?

— Я — нет, — сказал Логан. — А за него не ручаюсь. Он малость спятил на почве боженьки.

— Я не спятил! Боженька среди нас! Точнее, пока его нет, но скоро он восстанет!

Девица икнула.

— У пацана занятное представление об Иисусе, — пояснил Росомаха. — Нечто среднее между зомби и Брюсом Ли.

— Иисус уделает их обоих одной левой, — пылко сказал Томас.

— А я о чём...

— Стоп. Давайте по порядку. Кто вы такие?

Логан в двух словах обрисовал ситуацию: рассказал про мусорные баки, Алабаму и поиски тёти Глории. Рассказ вышел безобидным. Логан умолчал о боях без правил и о щекотливых моментах вроде беготни от полиции. Не пересказывать же случайной знакомой жизнь.

— Меня все зовут То-томми, — отчитался малец. — А его — непобедимый Р-р-р-росомаха!

— Какая прелесть.

— Я Логан вообще-то. Росомаха — это прозвище.

— Всё равно прелесть.

— Раз уж разговор зашёл об именах, — проворчал Логан, — неплохо было бы и твоё узнать.

— Я Ороро.

Томми переспросил:

— Это точно имя?

— Точно.

— Бе-бе-бедняга. Ты поэтому сделала столько дырок на лице?

Она опешила.

— Это пирсинги.

— Н-н-не расстраивайся, — утешил Томас. — Не нужно дырявить себе лицо. Даже если твоё и-и-имя звучит как название сковородки.

Тут Логан не стерпел и заржал в голос.

Оказывается, когда пацан достаёт не тебя, а кого-то другого, это весьма увлекательно. Стоит отдать должное — Ороро держалась на пять с плюсом. Она не разразилась тирадой, не выругалась, не психанула, а лишь выдула ещё один пузырь жвачки.

— Так вы, значит, приехали с юга.

— Вроде того.

— А акцент-то не южный.

Росомаха заинтересовался:

— Ты разбираешь акцент?

— Конечно. Вот ты явно из Монтаны, может, из самой Канады. А мальчик жил на Среднем Западе. Я права?

Росомаха застыл. Обратить внимание на акцент ему и в голову не пришло. Человеческим словам и звукам голоса он не верил. Слова подводят частенько, а чутьё, зрение и обоняние — почти никогда.

Но сегодня был не тот случай.

— Средний Запад? Да не-е-ет…

— Ты что, сам не слышишь? — удивилась Ороро. — Он же тявкает, как ковбой из Канзаса. Хочешь сказать, ты тащился с ребёнком из Алабамы, но так ни разу не удосужился прислушаться к его акценту?

— Я-а-а не тя-тявкаю, — заикнулся Томас.

— Вот, слышишь? Тявкает.

Чёрт побери. Он и впрямь тявкает. Логан закрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку сиденья и сидел так минуты две, недвижимый и тихий, как камень.

— Эй, — позвала Ороро. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, не в порядке… Томас.

— М-м-м?

— Ты родом из Среднего Запада? Честно отвечай.

Томас ответил необычайно осторожным голосом:

— Ну… я там когда-то жил…

— Твою мать! — взревел Росомаха.

— Я же сказал тебе! Я сказал, что мы переезжали! — он стал загибать пальцы. — Было большое-пребольшое озеро! А до этого — футбольный стадион! А ещё раньше — соседка с яблочным пирогом! А ещё до того нефти-пиро-работы-вав-ший комбинат!

— Точно Средний Запад, — уверенно сказала Ороро.

— Проклятье… А поконкретнее нельзя было объяснить? А, Томми?

— Я же не знал, как оно называется.

Ороро продолжила:

— Тут элементарно: нефть, озёра, футбол… Акцент, опять же. Всё сходится. Я ставлю на Иллинойс или Индиану.

— Как вы замечательно друг друга понимаете, — съязвил Логан. — Куда деваться.

Она справедливо рассудила:

— Томас не виноват, что ты не догадался.

— Крошка, умоляю, мне и так не здорово.

— Вы опять ругаетесь? — спросил Томас. — Так не пойдёт.

Ороро тряхнула ирокезом.

— Не волнуйся, это не ругань. Это у нас такой разговор.

Девчонка раздражала Логана звонко, страстно и весело, но язык не поворачивался нахамить. Мешала бестолковая галантность. Была бы она мужиком — давно бы уже послал.

А может, не в девчонке дело? Раздражала сама жизнь. Слишком уж много в ней абсурда, а толку — кот наплакал. Глупо винить в этом Ороро.

Тем более что сиськи у неё на загляденье.

— Постарайся хоть изредка смотреть мне в глаза, — насмешливо сказала девчонка. — Они немного выше.

 

 

 

Старый план исчерпал себя, а нового Логан не придумал. За окном виднелась окраина города — промзона с трубами, торчащими там-сям. Из труб валил серо-бежевый дым и клубился, сливаясь с облаками. На горизонте собирались тяжелые грозовые тучи. Ороро смотрела на них неотрывно. Глаза вновь заволокло туманной белой дымкой. Лицо стало отрешённым и нездешним. Она о чём-то размышляла. Логан хотел бы узнать, о чём именно, да только спрашивать не с руки.

Вдалеке сверкнула молния.

— Хватит, — попросил Логан. — Здесь и без того не райские кущи.

Томас полюбопытствовал:

— Ты, наверно, и гром можешь отменить?

Ороро перевела взгляд и моргнула. Небо стало светлеть по краям, как перед рассветом. Ну и ну.

— Боишься грозы, Томми?

— Тётя Глория сказала, когда гремит гром, это стучит молоток в аду.

— Молоток?..

— Молоток судьи, — авторитетно заявил Томас. — Вот так: бы-ды-дыщ!

— И зачем же он стучит?

— Приговаривает грешников, конечно. Ты такая большая — и ничего не знаешь. Ужас!

Логан вышел на улицу — размять ноги и покурить. Из машины неслось:

— А ещё ты похожа на Покахонтас. Сильно-пресильно! Только у неё гребня на голове нет.

Через пятнадцать минут Ороро тоже вылезла из машины. Долго продержалась. Логан полагал, её терпения хватит максимум на пару фраз.

— Славный мальчик, — сказала Ороро.

— Славный? Мы об одном и том же ребёнке говорим?

Вопрос риторический. Они постояли рядом в молчании. Росомаха смог получше разглядеть длиннющие ноги, туго обтянутые драными джинсами. Сквозь прорехи в джинсах проглядывала тёмная гладкая кожа. Чуть золотистая, если прищуриться. На ощупь, наверное, бархатная. Тёплая. И пахнет, как топлёное молоко.

Так, старик. Притормози с фантазиями. Эта девка только что оставила тебя без штанов — лишила фургона, холодильной сумки с едой, пива, виски... Что там ещё было?

Боже мой, да насрать! Росомаха сбился с мыслей. Остаться без штанов рядом с такой леди — далеко не худшая перспектива.

— Томми сказал, что на тебе всё заживает. Это правда?

— Угу.

— Странная способность.

— Да неужто? А ты вот молниями фигачишь — и ничего.

Она поёжилась.

— Надо убираться отсюда.

Логан спросил:

— От кого бежишь?

— Ни от кого.

Ороро выдавала себя — оглянулась раз, оглянулась второй.

— Плохо врёшь, красотка. Колись, что натворила.

— Ничего.

— Угон тачек у честных людей и наркодилеров входит в это «ничего»?

— У каких ещё честных людей?

— Допустим, у меня.

Ороро рассмеялась лёгким смехом.

— Я не шутил.

— С чего ради честному человеку улепётывать, когда визжит полицейская сирена?

— Объясню, если скажешь, чего боишься.

Она смолкла. Логан ради приличия подождал минуты две, но ничего не дождался. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь необычайно остроумное. На худой конец, выдать комплимент. Затеять ни к чему не обязывающий разговорчик. Как ещё клеят двадцатилетних принцесс?

Ничего не приходило в голову. Росомаха не флиртовал. В том мире, к которому он привык, проблема с бабами решалась как-то проще — купил ей пива в баре, и всем сразу ясно, чем дело кончится. Женщины появлялись в его жизни легко и спонтанно, так же спонтанно исчезали и охотно велись на любую нелепую шуточку. Их можно было покорить одним только видом, хозяйским взглядом и сигарой в зубах. Куколки из баров без ума от крутых парней.

Но к этим привычным уловкам красотка была равнодушна, как скала.

Подумать только, какой хернёй забита голова.

— Нет, — сказала Ороро.

— Что нет?

— Нет, моей маме не нужен зять.

Логан споткнулся.

— Что, так видно?

— На лице написано.

— Тебе палец в рот не клади.

— Ты тоже не подарок.

Росомаха испытующе взглянул ей в лицо. Она ответила сверхъестественно спокойным взглядом. Это сбивало с толку. Ненормальные девицы устрашающего вида слегка за двадцать не могут смотреть на собеседника с такой неземной безмятежностью. Так глядят только тибетские монахи.

И то — в воскресный день.

— Ладно, шутки в сторону. Надо придумать, как вернуть мой фургон, не столкнувшись с копами.

— Честно сказать?

— Говори.

— Никак, — Ороро подопнула каблуком камешек на дороге.

— Ты же говорила, чтоб я ехал за ним на метро.

— Поехать можешь, — согласилась она. — Но копы наверняка заметили изморозь на замке.

— И что?

— А то, что уже четыре месяца они роют на меня досье. Твоя тачка для них улика. Не сомневаюсь, что они уже пригнали бригаду и в эту минуту вскрывают твой фургон, как консервную банку. Надеюсь, ты не хранишь там расчленённое тело бывшей подружки?

— Нет, я сожрал её живьём, — огрызнулся Росомаха.

— Разумное решение.

И тут поднялся крик.

За секунду Логан успел навыдумывать казни египетские. Он вспомнил о толстяке с ринга, о латиносе Диего, о копах, о безымянных преследователях, которых боялась Ороро. Бесчисленные опасения и страхи слепились в один ком. Он подскочил, готовый тотчас расчехлить когти.

Дверь фургона распахнулась. Вылетел Томми.

— Ауууаааа!

Логан присмотрелся: никто не гонится, все конечности на месте, монстров в округе не видать. Томас, меж тем, визжал, как резаная свинья.

— Что случилось? — спросила Ороро. — Тебя что-то напугало?

— Ыыыыыыыы...

— А ну не реви, — приказал Логан. — Нормально разговаривай.

— Это всё выыыыыы! Выыыыыы!

— Что — мы?

— Фургоооон!

Ороро уточнила:

— Ты увидел что-то в фургоне?

Томас собрался с духом.

— Вы забыли Микки.

Логан тихо выматерился. Ороро спросила:

— Знаешь, о чём он?

— И ты скоро узнаешь.

— МИККИ ОСТАЛСЯ ТАМ! Мы должны вернуться!

— Томми, мы не можем вернуться.

— Но Микки!

— Кто такой Микки? Щенок? Хомячок?

— Бери выше. Плюшевая игрушка.

— МИККИ МАУС — МОЙ ДРУГ! Ты сказал, чтобы я оставил его в машине! А из-за неё мы лишились машины! Это выыыы виноваты!

Томас причитал, как плакальщица на похоронах. Чумазая мордашка потемнела от неподдельного горя.

— В том фургоне осталась его любимая игрушка, так?

— В яблочко, — сказал Росомаха. — Теперь этот славный ребёнок плешь тебе проест.

— Миииикки...

Впервые Ороро растерялась. Она посмотрела на мальчика, на Логана и снова на пацана.

— Томми, мне очень жаль, что так вышло.

— Не извиняйся перед ним. Давно пора было избавиться от куклы-вуду.

— МИККИИИИ! Уаааааыыы!

— Ну тише, тише... Я куплю тебе новую игрушку, лучше прежней.

— Детка, это плохая идея...

— Я же просила не называть меня так.

Томми всхлипнул.

— А батарейки к «Геймбою» купишь?

— Куплю.

— А «Хэппи Мил»?

— Тоже.

Логан встрял:

— Раз такое дело, может, ты и сексом со мной займёшься?

— Не наглей, — отрезала Ороро и пошла к машине.

Что ж, попытаться стоило.

 

 

 

Наученный горьким опытом, Логан сел за руль сам.

— Я прекрасно вожу, — прохладно сказала Ороро.

— Что именно — сверхскоростной истребитель?

— Я взяла первое место в гонках по бездорожью.

— Ну и каталась бы дальше по бездорожью, зачем на шоссе-то лезть.

Она вздёрнула одну бровь и стала ещё красивее. Росомаха смягчился:

— Обещаю, если пересядем на истребитель, я сразу отдам тебе штурвал.

— Мы угоним самолёт? — обрадовался Томас.

— Только через мой труп.

Магазин игрушек нашёлся через три квартала. Местечко так себе, но в более приличные районы Логан не поехал бы ни за какие коврижки. Тем более — на только что угнанной тачке.

Тачка, кстати, не шла ни в какое сравнение с прежней. Едет ровненько, не битая, почти новенькая, и в фургоне всё чин-чинарём: есть и генератор, и маленький холодильник, и диванчик, и даже спальный мешок.

— Что-то тут слишком чисто для тачки наркодилера.

— Слышала, он получил её в качестве оплаты за дурь.

— А кто именно?

— Его зовут Диего.

— Диего? — переспросил Логан. — Диего с четвёртого этажа?

— Ты его знаешь?

— Ну, сталкивались пару раз...

— Мы его запугали, — похвастался Томас. — И он сразу отдал должок.

— Ах вот оно что... Ну, так ему и надо.

Росомаха помрачнел и приткнул машину на стоянку у магазинчика.

— Уже можно идти? — спросил Томас.

Росомаха в красках представил себе процедуру выбора игрушки, хоть отдалённо похожей на убогого уродца.

— Пацан, сходи-ка ты один. На тебе десять баксов, и ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Томас посмотрел на Логана с подозрением.

— А вы не уедете?

Ороро удивилась:

— С чего бы нам уезжать без тебя?

— Вчера Логан хотел оставить меня в Балтиморе, — без зазрения совести наябедничал Томми.

Вот засранец.

— Наверное, Логан пошутил.

— Неееет, он велел мне выметаться. Он угрожал мне в Джорджии! И ещё в Каролине! И в Нью-Йорке тоже! Он хочет бросить меня!

Ороро взглянула на Логана нехорошо.

— Ты правда хотел оставить его в Балтиморе? В чужом городе и одного?

Росомаха разозлился.

— А что я катал его семьсот миль, так это не считается?

— Томми, иди в магазин. Возьми ещё десять долларов. Мы подождём тут.

Томас трусливо сбежал без малейшего нарекания. С девчонкой он был как шёлковый. Даже заикаться перестал.

Тишина в салоне стояла натянутая, как тетива лука.

— Когда я встретил его, он тоже был в чужом городе и один. И ничего, целёхонек. Не совсем же он сопляк.

— Ему девять лет.

— Послушай, солнышко, я ведь ему не отец. Не дядя, не сват, не брат. Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно вынести его круглосуточный галдеж?

— Но не бросать же девятилетку посреди незнакомого города!

— Я не собирался его бросать! Я собирался сбагрить его копам. Разбираться с такими обмылками — это их работа. На это налоги идут, между прочим.

— Глядите, какой честный налогоплательщик, — съязвила Ороро.

— Ты такая умная! А куда я должен деть пацана? Где этот охуительный магазин, в который можно сдать дитё за ненадобностью? Не знаешь?

Логан опустил стекло и закурил. Ороро на минутку задумалась.

— Копы — сомнительное решение. Мало ли что власти могут сделать с мутантом. Слухи всякие ходят.

Росомаха выдул струю дыма.

— Слухи?

— Ну, ты знаешь. Опыты над мутантами и прочее.

— Да, знаю.

Ещё бы не знать — годами это снилось ему в кошмарах. Он не помнил, кто сделал с ним такое, когда это случилось, где и почему, но кошмары были пугающе реальны.

А ещё реальнее были лезвия между костяшек рук.

— Я к тому, что мальчика нельзя отдавать копам, — мудро растолковала Ороро. — Неизвестно, что с ним сделают. Ты же не хочешь, чтоб власти пустили его в расход.

— Ладно, я тебя понял.

— Что будешь делать?

Вопрос уже набил оскомину.

— Видимо, поеду на Средний Запад. Надо только тачку новую раздобыть.

— Зачем? Можешь взять эту.

— А ты тогда на чём поедешь?

— Тоже на ней.

— Э-э-э… В смысле...

— В смысле — я поеду с вами.

— О.

— Мне всё равно надо свалить из города. Месяца два посижу в глуши, там посмотрим.

Он бросил на Ороро короткий взгляд из-под бровей.

— Ты против? — спросила Ороро.

— Неа. С тобой, красотка, хоть на край света.

— Не начинай опять.

— Слушай, а Диего... Ну, тот, у которого ты тачку свистнула... Ты его...

Хотел сказать «любовница», но звучало неважно.

— Нет, я не его подружка.

Подружка. Слово-то какое смешное.

— А чья?

— Ничья.

— Стало быть, хахаля у тебя нет, — заключил Росомаха. — Задача облегчается.

— Неа, не облегчается.

Он пропустил реплику мимо ушей.

— А что насчёт твоего бывшего?

— Причём тут мой бывший?

— От него ты бегаешь?

— Да с чего ты взял?

— Так, строю предположения.

Ороро отчеканила:

— Почему я уезжаю из города — не твоя головная боль.

— Ну, детка, тут как посмотреть. Если за тобой — а значит, за нами, — охотятся какие-то психопаты, я б хотел быть в курсе.

— Они нас не найдут.

— Оп. Значит, всё-таки не он, а они. Кто именно?

Ороро надула губы, как девочка. Он вдруг вспомнил, как она молода. Лет на двадцать его младше… А то и больше. О своём точном возрасте Логан понятия не имел.

— Ты достал.

Он чувствовал, что её можно дожать. Не такая уж и скала. Потихоньку тает.

Но ему опять помешали. Дверь фургона хлопнула. Влез Томас — мрачный, как туча. Он сел в кабину между их сидений, пошуршал пакетом и изрёк:

— Все врут.

— Кто врёт? — уточнил Росомаха.

— Да все!

— А поконкретнее?

Томас отдал Логану пакет.

— Человек в магазине сказал, это Микки Маус.

В пакете и впрямь лежал Микки Маус — и не какой-нибудь ущербный кролик, а нормальная мышь с круглыми ушами, жёлтыми тапками, белыми перчатками и в красных трусах.

Ороро сунула нос в пакет и поинтересовалась:

— А чем он плох?

— Зря спросила, — посетовал Росомаха.

— Он не Микки! Микки был разноцветный.

— Этот тоже разноцветный…

— Он чёрный, — безапелляционно сказал Томас.

— Имеешь что-то против чёрных?

— Ай-яй-яй, — поддакнул Логан, — чем тебе плохи чёрные? Такая красота!

Ороро смерила его убийственным взглядом. Он сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Но Микки не был чёрным, — неуверенно протянул Томас. — Он был другой… И уши какие-то странные. И глаза у него два.

— А сколько должно быть? — запуталась Ороро.

— Глаз должен быть один.

— Я же говорил, что пацан поехавший, — откомментировал Логан. — А ты не верила. И вот, полюбуйся.

— У МИККИ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ОДИН ГЛАЗ!

Росомаха достал игрушку из пакета. Хрясь! — оторвал одно ухо. Хрясь! — оторвал другое. Потом выдрал глаз и как следует потрепал Микки Мауса об дверцу. Ороро от изумления забыла все слова.

Закончив с издевательствами, Логан сунул помятое нечто под нос Томасу.

— Так пойдёт?

Томас придирчиво осмотрел покалеченного Микки.

— Но он всё равно чёрный…

Ёлки-моталки... Логан наугад выдал:

— Иисус любит всех, в том числе и чёрных. Ты что, забыл?

Ороро издала неопределённый звук — то ли истерический смешок, то ли кашель. Томми наморщил лоб, подумал-подумал, улыбнулся:

— Это точно, — и, успокоенный, прижал калеку к груди.

 

 

 

Темнота какая… Хоть глаз выколи. Щедрая рука без разбора швырнула на тёмный бархат неба россыпь драгоценных камней. Рубины, сапфиры и алмазы застыли на небосводе, стыдливо выдавая себя за звёздочки. Логан им не верил.

О далёких мирах не думалось. Думалось о чём-то простом, приземлённом, близком. Он спал в кабине, привычный к неудобству. Спина не болела — спасибо регенерации. В фургоне за его спиной дремали Ороро и Томас. Девчонке достался диванчик, Томасу — спальный мешок.

Логан отличал сон по запаху. Спящие люди пахнут чем-то нежным и беззащитным. Запах у них молочный, сладостный, немного детский. От этого аромата самому хочется свернуться калачиком и впасть в сладкую истомную негу, погрузиться в неё, как в пенную ванну, и чтоб ни шорохов, ни звуков — одна благословенная пустота.

Томас пах сном, а девчонка не пахла. Иногда ворочалась. Разок он позвал её по имени. Шорохи прекратились, но с места она не сдвинулась — предпочла притвориться, что спит.

Ладно, подумал Логан. Подождём.

Вскоре он заснул. Снилось что-то душное, путаное — проводки, бурлящие воды, иглы, пронзающие тело в десятке мест. Как яд, по жилам разлился ужас — страх загнанного животного, овеществлённый кошмар. Во сне Логан тихо вздрагивал. Жилы на шее вспухли, по виску тонкой струйкой прокатился холодный пот. Потом он проснулся от раската далёкого грома.

На улице разговаривали. Он замер, прислушиваясь, затем аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и спрыгнул на обочину. Гравий колко хрустнул под тяжёлыми ботинками. Говорил мужчина.

— Думала, сбежишь от нас?

Раздался торопливый шорох. Логан прикинул: что бы это могло шуршать?

— Смотри мне в глаза, дрянь.

Тут Росомаха сообразил: это каблуки. С таким звуком каблуки скребут по гравию. На каблуках ходит Ороро.

Логан выглянул из-за угла фургона. Снова бахнул гром, заглушив его шаги.

Перед сном они съехали с дороги на обочину. Стояла глубокая ночь в сорока милях к западу от Нью-Йорка. Звёзды скрылись за тучами. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте. На пустой дороге в трёх метрах от фургона стоял побитый «Шевроле Монте Карло» грязно-красного цвета. Ороро сидела на земле. Очевидно, она упала, от испуга чуть пятясь назад. Над ней навис хмырь в бейсболке и мешковатых штанах. В руках он держал пукалку и размахивал ею, как дирижёрской палочкой. Пара его дружков тусовалась у «Шевроле», третий шарился за фургоном. Логан слышал, как его кроссовки шаркают по земле.

— Я всё отдам, — прохрипела Ороро.

— Что ты отдашь?

— Твою долю.

— Моя доля сильно выросла, сучка. Ты думаешь, можно нагреть Дидди, и тебе за это ничего не будет?

— Нет, я так не думаю.

— Я не слышу. Смотри в глаза, когда с тобой разговаривают!.. Я сказал, в глаза!

Ороро подняла голову и взглянула на него снизу вверх.

— Вот так, — покивал хмырь. — Доля выросла, это понятно?

— Насколько выросла?

— Хочешь шкуру сохранить — заплатишь сколько скажем, и чтоб без глупостей. Это ты усвоила?

Тон разговора, хмырь, пушка, а главное — выражение лица Ороро — сильно не понравились Логану. Сон как рукой сняло. Он чувствовал себя свежим, бодреньким, злым и сильным. Гром опять прокатился по небосводу. Кто-то из шайки присвистнул.

— Опять твои штучки? — рявкнул хмырь с пушкой.

Ороро насмешливо прищурилась.

— Какие штучки?

— Эти!

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что кто-то способен управлять погодой? — она воинственно вздёрнула подбородок. — Может, ты и в Санта-Клауса веришь, а?

Дура, подумал Логан. Нашла время хамить.

— Сверкнёт хоть одна молния — прострелю тебе ногу, — пообещал хмырь. — Вот и проверим, кто прав.

И тут он совершил стратегическую ошибку: навёл на Ороро пушку и щёлкнул затвором. Логан не стал ждать, сверкнёт молния или не сверкнёт.

Бесшумно, молча и быстро он набросился на парня со спины и сбил с ног. Затем так же резво выбил из рук пушку. Пистолет отшвырнуло в сторону. Логан ударил парня в правый бок, аккурат под почку. Мужик взвыл.

— Не дергайся, — приказал Логан. — А то сломаю руку.

Парни у «Шевроле» не растерялись — мгновенно выхватили оружие. Логан поднял голову. На него смотрели три кольта. Ороро обмерла. Росомаха следил за ней боковым зрением.

— Ты попал, мужик, — мстительно сказал главарь, приподнявшись на колени. Его заплывшие красные глаза сильно смахивали на бычьи.

Логан тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Решили пострелять? Не советую.

Бах! Бах!

— Нет! — вскрикнула Ороро.

Первая пуля просвистела над ухом. Вторая оцарапала плечо. Логан ругнулся сквозь зубы.

— Мало? — спросил главарь, кряхтя и держась за бок. — Ещё добавить?

— Себе добавь.

— Логан, — позвала Ороро, — не надо.

Этот зов развеселил придурка.

— Так ты, значит, ейный ёбарь? Объясни-ка своей шлюшке, чтоб не связывалась с серьёзными ребятами.

— Это кто тут серьёзные ребята — вы, что ли? Не смеши.

Третья пуля угодила в ногу. Шпана знает, куда стрелять. Пуля в коленной чашечке намного больнее, чем, например, в груди. Не было б регенерации — упал бы уже и не встал.

Но он не упал. Стоял, пошатываясь. Терпел, сам себя успокаивал — сейчас, сейчас заживёт. Ороро прижала ладони к лицу. Главарь осклабился:

— Спятить, какой герой... Эй, Супермен. Твоя шлюха должна нам денег. Даю тебе день, чтобы привезти десять штук на район.

— А я даю тебе минуту, чтобы свалить к чёртовой матери без последствий. Дорогу знаешь?

— Ах ты…

Снова бахнули пули. Не было времени разбирать, куда они попали. Росомаха рыкнул. Свистнули когти. Первому обмудку у машины Логан всадил когти в руку, второму — в бедро. Ему не думалось. Тело стало послушным и ловким. В жилах кипела ярость. Одному из парней он рассёк щёку — неглубоко, но кроваво. Тот завизжал, пятясь к машине, и рухнул на капот, прижимая руку к щеке.

Главаря Логан настиг в два прыжка, сорвал бейсболку, схватил за волосы и оттянул башку назад. Волосёшки на ощупь были жиденькие и мягкие.

— Ааааааа!

— Как видишь, минута без последствий прошла, — сказал Логан, прижав когти к болтающимся штанам. — Наступила минутка поэзии. В этой стране у каждого недоумка есть выбор. И сейчас тебе предстоит его сделать. Слышишь меня хорошо?

Главарь застыл. Дружки тоже застыли. Мужик с порезанной щекой стонал, уткнувшись лицом в капот.

— Я спросил: хорошо слышишь? Скажи да.

— Да.

Ороро опять зашуршала по гравию, осторожно приподнимаясь на ноги.

— Варианты такие: либо ты берёшь своих прихлебал и уезжаешь без денег, либо уползаешь на корячках без денег и без яиц. Альтернатива понятна?

— П-понятна.

— Что выбрал?

— Пусти.

Росомаха повёл кистью и вспорол резинку штанов когтём. Лезвие царапнуло живот. Главарь шарахнулся, вырвался из захвата и крикнул:

— Сваливаем!

Шпана бегом запрыгнула в машину. Картина была занятная: главарь подтягивал спадывавшие штаны, два других болвана тащили в салон порезанного приятеля.

Взревел мотор. Логан помахал ручкой:

— Возвращайтесь, когда появится лишнее яйцо!

«Шевроле» сорвался с места, истерически уносясь вдаль по шоссе. В той стороне был город. Из окна машины смельчак показал средний палец, но Логан не сомневался, что видит эту шпану в первый и последний раз.

Когда шум отъезжающей машины затих, Логан повернулся обратно к фургону и смерил взглядом Ороро. Она прислонилась спиной к кузову. Лицо посерело. Тяжело дыша, она смотрела на лезвия, торчащие из кистей Росомахи. С когтей на землю капала багровая кровь.

Росомаха привычным жестом стряхнул её, шевельнул костяшками, и когти плавно въехали в руку.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть… эти штуки.

— А ты не говорила, что нагрела пацанву с района. Один-один.

Он тоже прислонился спиной к кузову. Дышали прерывисто и громко, как гончие псы. Во время боя Логан почти не замечал ранений — бился яростно, будто всякий раз на кону стояла жизнь. Теперь, когда адреналин спал, коленка сильно заныла, а под ключицей стало саднить и чесаться. Это срасталась плоть. Он поймал в воздухе пулю, выпавшую из ключицы, и поболтал ногой, стряхивая ту, что попала в колено. Ороро смотрела круглыми глазами. Неприятное чувство эхом отдалось в груди. Логан не любил, когда регенерация заставала его на людях, да ещё так явно и заметно — словно развлекаешь публику, жадную до чудес.

— Может, помощь нужна? — спросила Ороро. — Здесь где-то была аптечка.

— Сама-то как думаешь? Нужна аптечка таким, как я?

— Не знаю.

— Сейчас бы бифштекс с кровью. После этих фокусов жутко охота выпить да пожрать.

Она дёрнула дверь фургона.

— Сейчас, подожди.

Росомаха съехал вниз и уселся на землю, подняв голову к небу. Зарядил дождь, ложась прохладными каплями на лицо. Благословенный дождь, лёгкий, приносящий успокоение. Как будто чья-то добрая рука приложила к разгорячённому лбу влажный холодный компресс.

Скрипнула дверь фургона. Ороро вышла с двумя бутылками пива и пачкой чипсов и тоже села на землю, по-турецки скрестив совершенные ноги. Росомаха уставился на гладкие коленки цвета молочного шоколада, виднеющиеся в прорехах джинсов.

— Это было в холодильнике. Увы, не бифштекс.

— Детка, — растрогался Логан. — Ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше. Дай сюда.

Пойло было хорошее, дорогущее — прежний хозяин фургона знал толк в крафтовом пиве. Логан вытащил коготь и вскрыл обе бутылки.

— Ты пьёшь?

— Не отказалась бы.

Логан отсалютовал бутылкой и с наслаждением припал к горлышку. Они сидели молча, наслаждаясь пивом и шумом дождя. Ороро спохватилась:

— Убавить?

— Оставь, дождь отличный.

— Случайно вышло. Ты не простынешь?

Он взглянул на неё иронически.

— Что, заботливость проснулась?

— Ах да...

— Вот именно, крошка. Давай не будем обо мне. Расскажи лучше, чем ты так разозлила недоделков с района, что они за тобой следят.

Ороро пожала плечами.

— Не сошлись во мнениях.

— Ах вот оно что. Видимо, сейчас ты поведаешь мне проникновенную историю о кошмарных барыгах, оклеветавших честную девушку.

— Неа, — сказала Ороро. — Я и правда хотела их нагреть.

Логан хрустнул чипсиной.

— Это что-то новенькое.

— Ни слова больше не скажу.

— Ой, да брось. Тоже мне, тайна века — разборки с братвой. Я вообще не знаю, чего ради тебе их бояться. Ты же...

— Что? Током бьюсь? Это работает не всегда и к тому же при личном контакте. Нужно дотронуться до кого-нибудь.

— А как же гром и молнии?

— Молнией и убить можно.

— Нашла кого жалеть.

Ороро покачала головой.

— Дело не в жалости.

— А в чём же?

— Нельзя бить молниями направо и налево, не привлекая внимания. Придётся сразу исчезнуть, чтоб не нашли.

— И что же, эти уроды и дальше будут наставлять на тебя пушку, а ты и пальцем не шевельнёшь?

Ороро уязвлённо отвела глаза в сторону.

— Как-то раз я шарахнула молнией одного парня. Такого же, как они. Работала в его районе.

— В смысле — работала?

— В смысле — тачки угоняла. Ему долю отстёгивала. Он крышевал.

— А.

— Однажды денег ему стало мало, и он захотел... не деньги.

— Вот оно как.

— Короче, я вспылила, он слегка обгорел, и его увезли на скорой. Такие дела.

Росомаха хмыкнул.

— Лихо.

— А потом меня стали искать федералы. Так что лучше без молний обойтись.

Логан глотнул пива.

— Выходит, ты свалила из старого района в новый, и в новом платить не стала. Чего ж так?

— Захотела завязать.

— Надоело воровать тачки?

— Представь себе, надоело.

— И чем бы ты стала заниматься?

— Это что, допрос?

— Нет, — сказал Логан. — Просто мне любопытно.

— Пока не придумала.

— Это не очень-то похоже на дельный план побега.

— А что, твой план побега лучше?

— С чего ты взяла, что я бегу?

— Так, подумалось, — передразнила Ороро.

Росомаха усмехнулся против воли.

— Выходит, на тебя положили глаз федералы.

— Так себе новость, да?

Пришлось признать:

— Да уж, бывало и лучше.

— Ты не кажешься испуганным.

— А должен?

Она прищурилась и откинула голову назад.

— Суммируем всё, что я о тебе знаю. Ты с севера, но зарабатывал чем-то мутным на юге, а теперь катаешь по стране безродного мальчика. Ты знаком с Диего и когда-то занимал ему денег. Все твои раны мгновенно заживают. И ты скрыл, что у тебя по три лезвия в каждой руке.

— Я не скрывал.

— Разве?

— Не было повода рассказать.

Брехня бессовестная. Поводов сколько угодно. Только Росомаха и впрямь не хотел показывать когти. Люди — любые люди, даже куколки из криминальных кругов, — при виде когтей, как правило, разбегались. Иные орали дурниной, другие проклинали, третьи линяли по-тихому. Он кожей чуял их страх и не хотел, чтобы девчонка улетучилась так же, как остальные.

Но — странное дело — даже узнав тайну, Ороро всё ещё сидела рядом и ухом не вела.

И ход её мыслей удивительно перекликался с его.

— Такой, как ты, должен слинять первым делом, лишь заслышав, что мной интересуются федералы. Но ты пока ещё здесь. Интересно знать, почему.

— Может быть, потому что я чист?

— Логан, не делай из меня дуру.

Вот чертовка. Он промолчал.

— Окей, — сказала она. — Не хочешь говорить, догадаюсь сама. Ты явно где-то служил. Судя по навыкам, войска серьёзные... Не берусь предсказывать, но самолёты вроде не любишь. Значит, точно не военно-воздушные силы. Морская пехота? Нет, чересчур легко.

Он забеспокоился, и это от неё не укрылось.

— Я угадала насчёт морской пехоты?

— Нет. Вернее, не знаю.

— Почему?

— Не знаю — и всё.

— Не знаешь или не помнишь?

Дотошность мало-помалу начала раздражать.

— А ещё, пусть ты и не боишься засветить мутацию среди федералов, но встречи с копами не ищешь.

— Никто не ищет.

— Да, но ты прямо-таки убегаешь... Кстати, откуда взялось прозвище Росомаха?

— Так написано на жетоне.

— Значит, армейская кличка? В армии знали, что у тебя есть когти? Это было особое подразделение для мутантов?

— Детка, не играй со мной в Томаса, — в сердцах сказал Логан. — Я этим по горло сыт.

— Простая логика, — парировала Ороро.

Росомаха предложил:

— Удиви меня.

— Как знаешь… Мутант, служил в спецподразделении, располагает знакомыми вроде Диего, перебивается сомнительными заработками и переезжает с места на место. Когти лишний раз не показывает, но и использовать не гнушается. Я бы предположила, что у такого парня есть крыша среди федералов, но с чего ради тогда прятаться от копов? Выходит, федералы в курсе, кто ты такой, но не в курсе, где ты. Может, они ищут тебя, а ты не горишь желанием, чтоб нашли.

Ороро испытующе заглянула Росомахе в глаза.

— Ну, сколько я угадала?

— Ты даже хуже Томаса.

— Неужели всё? Бинго!

Она обрадовалась, как школьница, разгадавшая заковыристую задачку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что её зазнайство даже немного трогает. Вон как заулыбалась — разве что не светится.

Запоздало он заметил, что дождь всё ещё шумит, но холодные капли больше не текут за шиворот. Поднял голову — вокруг на два метра всё сухо, а дальше начинается моросящая стена дождя.

Есть что-то волнительное в этой способности. Стихия дика и непослушна, природа темпераментна, погода изменчива и текуча. Никто не властен приказать дождю, где ему лить, а где не лить.

Но вот Ороро хитро щурится — и дождь сам собой, без приказа отступает на три шага назад.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Во время разборок Томас спал беспробудным сном. Его и пушкой не разбудишь. Зато утром, едва продрав глаза, тут же затеял беседу:

— Мне приснился Иисус.

— Да ты что?

Логан зевнул и провернул ключ в замке зажигания. Поспать удалось часа три. Ороро до сих пор дремала, уютно расположившись на диванчике и укрывшись пледом. Из-под пледа торчал белый ирокез.

— Ага. Иисус сказал, что вы с Ороро помирились и чтобы я не волновался. Это правда?

— Мы и не ругались.

— Ура! Иисус не соврал!

Логан шикнул:

— Говори тише. Разбудишь.

Томас послушно понизил голос.

— А куда мы едем?

— Ищем, где пожрать.

— Макдональдс?

— Или что-то вроде того.

Ближе к Макдональдсу Ороро проснулась. Спросонья она казалась ещё моложе. Ирокез за ночь растрепался и свесился набок. Ороро пролезла в кабину, села на место рядом с водительским и придирчиво осмотрела себя в боковом зеркале. Из-за пазухи она вытащила салфетки и карандаш, протёрла лицо и стала рисовать жирные стрелки в уголках глаз.

— Что ты делаешь? — полюбопытствовал Томас.

— Крашу глаза.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что это красиво.

— Но ты и так красивая, — сказал Томас.

Она подумала и ответила:

— Мне просто нравится красить глаза.

— А, раз нравится, тогда ладно.

В очередном придорожном Макдональдсе их ждал сюрприз. Ороро купила Томасу овсяную кашу, пожелала приятного аппетита и ушла в дамскую комнату. Томас обескураженно уставился на картонную банку с кашей и угрюмо предложил:

— Давай её выгоним.

— Ага, щас.

— Она заставляет меня есть кашу.

— И что?

— Раньше мы ели гамбургеры.

— Привыкай, мир изменчив.

— Но гамбургеры вкуснее каши.

— Послушай, — вздохнул Росомаха, — она же баба. Сегодня она заставляет тебя есть кашу, завтра ты сам её съешь, а послезавтра добавки попросишь.

— Ну уж нет!

— Поверь моему опыту, — мечтательно сказал Логан. — Когда у женщины такие классные сиськи, можно и кашу стерпеть.

— С чего это?

— Неважно. Короче, ешь и не бухти.

Ороро вернулась, весело тряхнула ирокезом и села за столик, закинув одну ногу на другую.

— О чём болтаете?

— Логан сказал, что я должен съесть эту кашу, потому что у тебя классные сиськи.

Росомаха поперхнулся колой.

— Да чтоб тебя...

— Ты так сказал!

— Необязательно ставить всех в известность, дурень!

— Но ты сказал!..

Ороро еле сдерживала хохот. Логан рявкнул на Томаса:

— Закрой рот и ешь!

Томас возмутился:

— Как я буду есть с закрытым ртом?

— Как-нибудь. Мне плевать.

— Ороро, он меня обижает!

— Брехня, я даже не начинал.

Томас насупился и ковырнул кашу. Минута прошла в тишине — малец свирепо запихивал в рот овсянку. Логан перевёл взгляд и несколько секунд безмятежно созерцал предмет спора.

— А что в этом особенного? — задумчиво вопросил Томас. — Подумаешь, у Ороро есть сиськи. Вот был бы у неё Муфаса из «Короля льва»…

— Чёрт побери, ты опять за своё.

— Ну правда, чего такого?

Логан возвёл глаза к потолку. Ороро вмешалась:

— Давай, самец. Поделись с юным дарованием богатым жизненным опытом.

В эту минуту Росомаха страстно ненавидел их обоих.

— Пацан, подрастёшь — поймёшь.

— А если я хочу понять сейчас?

— Ну, тогда у меня плохие новости — природа явно против тебя.

Томас недоумённо качнул кудрявой башкой и повернулся к Ороро.

— О чём это он?

Та как раз доедала порцию картошки фри.

— Не бери в голову, Логан шутит.

— А почему не смешно?

— Потому что юмор идиотский.

Томми задрал голову и бросил на Логана нахальный взгляд из-под очков.

— Слышал? Ороро сказала, что ты глупый.

— Просто удивительно, как ты умудряешься за секунду всё переврать.

 

 

 

К обеду, тормознув на перекур, они затеяли нешуточный спор.

— Пусти меня за руль.

— Не пущу.

— Логан.

— Я сказал нет.

— Ты почти не спал. Сейчас уснёшь за рулём.

— Не усну.

— Слушай, иди в фургон. Диван свободен. Я умею водить.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, не умеешь.

— Дай ключи.

— Детка, успокойся...

— Сколько раз повторять — я не детка!

Рассердившись, Ороро топнула ногой. На безумный миг Росомахе почудилось, что из-под каблука вырвался сноп белых искр. Временами ему хотелось улизнуть от Ороро, как лесному зверю охота спрятаться от грозы.

Гроза... Хорошее прозвище. Рычание и рокот на излёте превращаются в шепоток.

— Ну всё, всё, убедила, ты не детка... Ты ведьма какая-то.

— Отдай. Мне. Ключи.

Он разозлился и бросил ей связку. Ороро поймала её в воздухе.

— Если мы разобьёмся, помни, что я был против.

— Именно этой фразой я утешусь, когда надумаю отдать концы.

Стерва, мысленно костерил её Логан, уткнувшись носом в обивку дешёвого диванчика. Фурия, психопатка и бестия. Диван пах этой фурией, и фургон пах, и вся округа пахла — куда ни сунься, везде она. Логан закопался в плед, как в берлогу, лежал и злился, зачем-то вдыхал полной грудью запах.

Из кабины доносился голос Томми:

— Ты ненавидишь Логана?

— Что? С чего ты взял?

Заурчал мотор — сыто, вежливо, аккуратно. Бестия пока не разгулялась. Логан закрыл глаза и притворился, что спит.

— Ну… это не очень-то похоже на дружбу.

— У тебя много друзей?

— Много. Логан и ты.

— Что, это всё? А как же школа?

Томас опять завёл шарманку про плохих детей и унитазы. Теперь он ныл уже не так назойливо. Перед девчонкой распускать сопли ему явно было стыдно.

— Бедный, — посочувствовала Ороро. — Ты не должен им этого позволять.

— Ты как Логан.

— В каком смысле?

— Вы с Логаном очень похожи, — пробубнил Томас.

— Глупости.

— Нет, правда… А вы же мои друзья, да?

— Да, Томас. Мы твои друзья.

— Это хорошо.

Молчание затянулось минуты на две, и Логан уже начал засыпать. Потом раздался приглушённый голос Ороро:

— Малыш, почему ты привязался к Логану, а не к другому взрослому?

— Другие взрослые врут. Тётя из социальной службы сказала, что мы с мамой скоро увидимся. И обманула. А Логан не врёт.

— Кажется, ты лукавишь.

— Неа.

— Но это ведь не вся правда, так?

Томас затих и не издал ни звука.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Ороро. — Скажи, когда созреешь.

Но он всё молчал.

 

 

 

Некоторые люди летают во сне.

Другие влюбляются, женятся, заводят друзей.

Третьи пускаются в невиданные приключения, бороздят океаны, совершают открытия, продираются сквозь джунгли и покоряют вершины.

Есть люди, которым во снах открываются тайны мироздания. Люди, созерцающие сонную негу, как романтическое кино. Люди, принимающие сонное бормотание разума за глас бога.

Росомаха во снах почему-то умирал.

Смерть была обильна и многолика: Логана расстреливали, резали, разрывали на куски. Его вешали, топили, жгли и взрывали. Тело, обречённое на жизнь, восставало из праха, чтобы погибнуть. Смерть, нелепая и страшная, захлёстывала сама себя, как волна, суетливо набегающая на берег. Пенная смерть, вечная смерть. Говорили, что она приносит покой, но Логан точно знал — не приносит.

Вдалеке что-то выло — тоскливо, надсадно, как волк на луну. Звук был знакомым. Сирена воздушной тревоги. Люди бежали от неё, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Они что-то кричали — кажется, по-японски. Только Логан не метался. Звук быстрее человека.

Один из солдат ударом меча разбил цепи над крышкой колодца. Нагнулся к колодцу и крикнул:

— Спасайся! Беги!

Из глубины колодца Логан отозвался:

— От бомбы не убежишь.

Всё, что ему оставалось, — ждать, когда звук сменится. Вскоре сирена пропала. Ей на смену пришёл тонкий свирепый свист летящего снаряда, а потом — всего на миг — полная тишина.

Такая тишина даётся, чтоб ты успел вспомнить, сколько прожил. И что прожил. И как. Чтоб ты решил, какая это жизнь. Хорошая? Так себе? Или совсем дрянная?

Чтоб ты, болван, в мгновенном озарении всем существом осознал правду: будь жизнь хоть сто раз ничтожна, как до смешного жалко умирать!

Но ты не успеешь.

Тишину разорвал гром и грохот. Земля сотрясалась. Ядерный гриб взвился к небу, а потом стал расползаться вширь. Логан выпрыгнул из колодца, чтобы втащить в укрытие солдата. Солдат — идиот, как и большинство, — упирался, повизгивал, от ужаса потерял разум. Логан прибил его к полу и закрыл плитой. Жар лизнул спину с жадностью, как голодный пёс.

Сначала сгорела грива, бакенбарды, мелкие волоски на теле. Затем взбугрилась, пошла волдырями и лопнула кожа, обнажив нервные окончания и беззащитное розовое мясо. Сгорели веки, губы и уши, обуглились мышцы. Логан больше не кричал и не мог слышать крика. Увидел белые, странно застывшие хрупкие косточки на том месте, где были пальцы. Успел подумать: неужели это мои?

Потом мясо начало нарастать.

— Логан!

Нет, не надо, не возвращайте меня туда.

— Логан!

Да, на мне висит много грехов, но бомба — не расплата. Казнь — не возмездие за содеянное. Смерть всегда беспричинна, даже если мы её заслужили.

— Логан, проснись!

Он рывком подскочил, во сне выпустив когти. Вспыхнул белый свет. Вспышка резанула по зрачкам даже сквозь сомкнутые веки. Он открыл глаза и, тяжело дыша, уставился в тёмно-оливковое, вроде бы знакомое лицо.

Большие оленьи глаза смотрели с тревогой.

— Ты в порядке?... Тише, тише...

Пахло палёным. Он с ужасом ощупал свои плечи и руки. Кости обросли мясом. По белому черепу натянулась кожа, выросли тёмные жёсткие волосы. Вопреки сирене, бомбам и взрывам, Росомаха был живее всех живых.

— Эй, Логан... Логан. Помнишь, кто я?

Он хлопнул пару раз веками, чтобы почувствовать их.

— Помню, крошка. Тебя не так-то легко забыть.

Она длинно вздохнула и всё простила — и крошку, и неуклюжий комплимент.

— Ну и напугал же... Я подумала, спятил.

Логан спрятал когти.

— Ты не ранена?

— Нет, я успела отскочить.

— Чем это так несёт?

— Я задела генератор.

— Чем задела?

— А сам как думаешь? Молнией, конечно.

Росомаха скатился с дивана на пол. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: генератор приказал долго жить. Верхушка короба расплавилась, а проводки воняли горелым. Такую бандуру даже не починишь — можно сразу на помойку нести.

— Ну здорово...

— Всё так плохо?

— Да пиздец!

— Я не хотела.

— Головой думать надо!

— Случайно вышло.

— Случайно, не случайно — насрать. Этот генератор машину грел, — процедил Росомаха сквозь зубы, всё ещё выравнивая дыхание. — Мощности одного двигателя не хватит, чтоб тепло по всему фургону сохранять. Кабину прогреет — и то хорошо.

Ороро угрюмо молчала, хотя могла бы и возразить. Гнев прошёл. Росомаха вспомнил, что сам напугал Ороро. Совестишка взбрыкнула. Не надо было на неё орать.

— Извини.

— Всё нормально.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Около шести.

Выходит, проспал всего-ничего. Эта свистопляска со снами когда-нибудь доконает.

— А Томас где?

— Вышел в туалет.

Росомаха сел на пол, обхватив руками голову. Холодно пока не было, но трясло безбожно.

— Ты кричал.

— Угу.

— Что снилось?

— Ничего хорошего.

Он вышел на воздух и плюхнулся прямо на землю. Мятую траву присыпало рыхлым снегом. Росомаха завороженно пропустил снег сквозь пальцы, наслаждаясь прохладой.

Ороро тоже вышла из фургона и встала над душой.

— Я серьёзно, что снилось?

— Не знаю. Наверное, воспоминание.

— Воспоминание о чём?

Он промолчал. Ороро спросила настойчивее:

— Что там стряслось? Тебя кто-то пытал?

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чём дело?

— Уже ни в чём. Просто дурной сон.

— Логан, я никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь так страшно кричал.

— Ну счастливая ты, значит.

Ответ не устроил Ороро. Она всё никак не уходила.

— Расскажи, что с тобой не так.

— Да всё со мной так! Видишь, я жив и здоров!

— Что я должна сделать, чтобы ты рассказал?.. Секс не предлагать.

Он поднял брови.

— Детка, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.

Ороро молча развернулась.

— Эй! Да ладно, не кипятись! Ради интереса — что именно ты считаешь за секс? Тут ведь масса вариантов!

— Ты невозможен.

— Ладно, пусть я невозможен, но секс-то вполне возможен!

— Что такое секс? — спросил Томас, подкравшись к Логану справа.

Росомаха вздрогнул.

— Чёрт! Томми, ты бы хоть предупреждал…

Очки Томми поблёскивали в ранних сумерках. Из его рта вырвалось облачко белого пара.

— Ты сказал, что секс возможен. Это что-то плохое? Нам надо спасаться?

— Нет, тебе этот ужас ещё долго не грозит.

— А тебе? — забеспокоился Томми.

— А ему, — крикнула Ороро из фургона, — тем более.

 

 

 

Ороро ещё долго хранила ледяную неприступность. Часа полтора они ехали, не перебросившись и парой фраз. Зато, как обычно, без остановки тарахтел Томас. Логан заехал заправиться и купил батарейки для «Геймбоя». Томас тут же потерял интерес к взрослым и вдохновенно зарубился в игруху.

Наконец гнетущее молчание доконало Логана.

— Бомбёжка.

Ороро переспросила:

— Что?

— Мне снилась бомбёжка где-то в Японии. Теперь ты довольна?

— А разве должна?

Он постучал пальцами по рулю.

— Крошка, я не знаю, как с тобой общаться. Иногда ты такая баба.

— А я и есть баба.

— Не аргумент.

— Что, не привык разговаривать с женщинами?

— Да как-то не до разговоров было...

Ороро перебила:

— Бомбёжка в Японии — это воспоминание?

Он нехотя ответил:

— Да, наверняка.

— И ты... — она поискала слова. — Ты там...

— Я там горел.

— А.

— Говорил же — ничего хорошего мне не снится.

Ороро напряжённо молчала. Логан мрачно представил, как сейчас посыплются дурацкие вопросы, косые взгляды, призывы сходить к психиатру, или — что ещё хуже — жалостливые бабьи причитания, которые он на дух не выносил.

— Логан, сколько тебе лет?

Вот те на. Пора привыкнуть, что ход мысли принцессы не поддаётся предсказаниям.

— Не помню.

— Что значит не помнишь?

Росомаха не хотел говорить. Просто так получилось. Ороро смотрела серьёзно, пронизывающе и внимательно, как глядят не на психов, а на важных людей. На миг ему захотелось поддаться светлому чувству. Поверить, будто хоть кто-то на свете не хочет сожрать тебя живьём, а даже проявляет доброжелательный интерес. Будто бы мир не сплошной ринг с боями без правил, будто бы между боёв случаются просветы, будто бы можно говорить с людьми без ругани и без хамского юморочка, а просто так, потому что хочется.

Он вдохнул воздуха в лёгкие.

— Лет десять назад я очнулся в какой-то промзоне. Ни фига не помнил — кто я, что делаю, как там оказался. Имя было написано на жетоне. Когти потом обнаружились. Федералы нарисовались. Ну, поработал на них чутка, а что ещё оставалось... Потом обрыдло всё. Бросил. Думал, со временем вспомню что-то, но до сих пор не вспомнил. Иногда снится бомбёжка и куча всякой такой херни. Очень... реальные сны. Они не выдумка.

Ороро глядела всё теми же глубокими пристальными глазами.

— Я не псих, — вырвалось у Логана.

— Последний раз Японию бомбили полвека назад. Знаешь, когда?

— Знаю.

— Ты думал об этом?

Пришлось признать:

— Ещё б не думал... Даже рылся немножко в старых фотоархивах. Решил, что скорее Нагасаки, чем Хиросима... Но хрен его знает, если честно.

— Ты был тогда ребёнком?

— Нет.

— Выходит...

— Выходит, мне сто лет в обед, — вяло пошутил Логан. — Зато ты молодая и красивая. Может, свернём уже тему?

Они ещё помолчали, трясясь на старом ухабистом участке дороги, и вдруг Томми подал голос:

— Логан.

— Что?

— А ты скоро умрёшь?

Росомаха ответил:

— Неа, нескоро.

— Никогда-никогда?

— Может, когда-нибудь.

— И ты не заболеешь?

— Нет, не заболею.

Томас сладко зевнул и заключил:

— Это очень хорошо.

— Как скажешь, приятель.

 

 

 

Часам к одиннадцати стало прохладней. В кабину они забились, как птицы в клетку. Логан включил печку на полную мощность, но на прогрев фургона тепла предсказуемо не хватило. Томми, плотно укутанный в пончо, клевал носом и клацал зубами.

— Детка, слушай, а ты не могла бы устроить тут май месяц?

— Прости, временами года я не управляю. Надо найти мотель.

Логан покосился на неё.

— Уверена? А если спросят документы?

— Выберем местечко позатрапезнее, там не спросят.

Такое местечко нашлось через двадцать миль — одноэтажное строение не первой свежести. К каждому номеру прилагался вход с улицы, некоторые номера сообщались между собой. На стеклянную дверь ресепшена хозяин прилепил десяток выцветших рекламных наклеек: путешествия по Великим озёрам со скидкой, кетчуп «Мистер Томат» (теперь со вкусом огурца), «Жиллет» — лучше для мужчины нет. Сразу под наклейками тусклым неоном помаргивало объявление: «НЕТ ВАК НСИЙ». Буква «а» перегорела в незапамятные времена.

Логан приткнул машину на парковку.

— Место что надо, — сказала Ороро, стряхнула с плеч косуху и бросила за сиденье. Затем она сняла кожаный ошейник с шипами и ловко вытащила устрашающий пирсинг из губы. Под косухой оказалась легкомысленная блузка. Ороро застегнула её на пару верхних пуговиц.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь сойти за нормальную.

Сбитый с толку, Росомаха переглянулся с Томасом. Томас безмятежно пожал плечами.

— Постарайся мне подыграть, — попросила Ороро около дверей.

— Ладно, — согласился Логан, не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чём она.

За стойкой администратора торчал простоватый мужик в вязаной жилетке. Под потолком в углу бормотал телек, транслирующий шоу Опры Уинфри.

— Развод — ужасная трагедия в жизни любого человека, — вещала гостья программы учительским тоном. — Зачем ещё жить, если не ради брака?

Мужик внимал изо всех сил.

— Ты такой шутник, — захихикала Ороро, хлопая Логана по плечу. — Я поэтому за тебя и вышла. Как сказанёшь чего иногда — умираю! Как будто сам не знаешь, Майерсы ни за что не согласятся ехать с нами в Гранд Каньон.

Администратор сбавил громкости у телика.

— Майерсы-то да, — подыграл Логан. — Но, может, Реймондсы?

— Ну уж нет, никаких Реймондсов! Ты бы видел, как эта Ванесса носится со своими фиалками! Можно подумать, это не фиалки, а бог весть что. К тому же ей и слова сказать нельзя, чтоб она не свернула на своего драгоценного Джонни. Джонни то, Джонни сё, Джонни не пропустил ни одного собрания анонимных алкоголиков, Джонни наконец-то получил работу в «Дженерал моторс»... А Валери — ну, ты знаешь Валери, она из дома напротив, — говорит, что все эти собрания — мёртвому припарка, и Джонни ждёт не дождётся, чтобы снова заложить за воротник.

С ужасом и восхищением Логан наблюдал, как на его глазах воинственная и величественная Ороро превращается в миловидную и болтливую простушку, азартно обсуждающую соседей.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал администратор. — Добро пожаловать в наш мотель. Вы из Питтсбурга?

— Что вы! — неподдельно охнула Ороро. — Мы из Вермонта. Вернее, мой муж родом из Вермонта, а раньше мы жили в Иллинойсе. Слышали про городок Уотертаун? Вот как раз оттуда.

— Ого! К нам нечасто заносит гостей из Вермонта. Да и с погодой нынче не повезло.

— Да уж, — встрял Логан. — Видал я деньки и получше.

— Никому не верьте. Особливо тем, кто мелет, будто Пенсильвания чем-то нехороша. Мы с женой держим этот мотель уже двадцать лет, и можете нам поверить — когда распогодится, лучше места на свете нет. Вы впервые в наших краях?

— Я пару раз бывал, — сказал Логан. — Горы у вас красивые.

— А что горы, что горы — вы на поля посмотрите, на озёра, на реки, как цветёт-то всё, виды какие, а?

— Виды замечательные, — поддакнула Ороро, радостно кивая.

Её нехитрый маневр сработал на ура. В первые пару секунд на лице администратора ещё блуждал призрак подозрительности. После нескольких фраз он уже твёрдо уверился, что перед ним обычная семейка восторженных простофилей — шебутная завистливая бабёнка и её скептичный мужик.

На таких ребят в полицию доносить не станешь.

— А кто это у нас тут? — умилённо спросил администратор, наклонившись через стойку. — Какой здоровяк!

Ошалевший Томас икнул и сам себя испугался. Он посмотрел снизу вверх. Логан не назвал бы этого дрища здоровяком даже в минуту умопомешательства.

— Томми, скажи дяде здравствуйте, — наставительно сказала Ороро кудакчущим тоном.

— Здра-здра-здравствуйте, — послушно пропищал Томми.

— Какой у вас рослый сынишка! А вы так молодо выглядите.

— Так уж молодо, — кокетливо отозвалась Ороро.

— Ну сколько вам — двадцать четыре, двадцать три?

— А тридцать два не хотите?

— Ни за что не поверю!

Щебетание раздражало. Мужик то ли клеился к Ороро, то ли просто грелся в лучах незаслуженного внимания. И то, и другое Логану не нравилось.

— Моя жена красотка, — авторитетно сказал Росомаха, приобнял Ороро за талию и прижал поближе. Получилось настырно, нагло и чуть более страстно, чем положено супругам. — Во всём Вермонте вторую такую не сыщешь.

— О, милый, может, сейчас не время...

— Ну что ты, дорогая! Сейчас самое время!

Ороро чуть молнией в него не метнула.

— Запомни, солнышко, — глумился Логан. — Грош мне цена, если перестану удивляться, как мне с тобой повезло!

Логан увлёкся, заулыбался, рука невольно съехала ниже и погладила бедро, туго обтянутое штанами. Бедро наощупь было ещё лучше, чем в фантазиях.

— Напомни, милый, почему я за тебя вышла?

— Потому что я большой шутник.

Ороро вдруг обняла его в ответ и — мать твою! — ущипнула за задницу.

Этого он никак не ожидал.

— Ах да, конечно! Ты самый смешной парень из всех, кого я знаю!

Администратор смотрел так, будто на его глазах не супруги обнимались, а две монашки вздумали трахаться на столе.

Переборщили, наверное... Жалко. Пришлось убрать руки и стоять с постным лицом. Благо, Ороро сменила кокетливый щебет на нормальный разговор.

Через три минуты им безо всяких документов выдали ключи от двух смежных номеров. Номера явно были рассчитаны на семейных постояльцев — одна комната поменьше, с односпальной кроватью, вторая побольше — с двухспальной. Ещё прилагалась ванная с туалетом — без изысков, зато с полотенцами и одноразовыми халатами. За всё удовольствие пришлось заплатить по двойному тарифу. Платили пополам с Ороро.

— Ура! — закричал Томас. — У меня будет своя комната!

— Раздевайся и иди мыться, — скомандовала Ороро. — Халат возьмёшь на крючке, а вещи я сейчас отнесу в прачечную.

Засуетились. Томас вяло сопротивлялся попыткам Ороро привести его в человеческий вид, но девица была упрямая и препираться умела не хуже Томаса. Она и Логана заставила нацепить одноразовый халат. Все с боем отвоёванные вещи девчонка сгребла в кучу и унесла, напоследок хлопнув дверью. Мрачный, как туча, Логан торчал в ванной, прислонившись к раковине, и наблюдал, как Томми плещется в пенной ванне, жизнерадостно лопая мыльные пузыри.

— Здорово она придумала, да?

— Насчёт чего?

— Насчёт того, что вы мои мама и папа.

— Да уж, находчивая. Разве что на сынка нашего ты не смахиваешь.

— А вдруг я приёмный? — предположил Томас. — Типа, сначала меня купили в магазине, потом вернули, а следом купили снова.

— Ну, разве что так...

— А я бы хотел, чтобы Ороро была моей мамой.

— Неужели? — удивился Росомаха, скрестив на груди руки. — Недавно ты жаловался, что она кормит тебя всякой гадостью и мешает жить.

— Нормальные мамы так и поступают, — разумно парировал Томми. — А ты бы хотел, чтоб Ороро была твоей женой?

Логан растерялся.

— Э-э-э... Я об этом никогда не думал.

— А ты подумай, — важным голосом сказал Томас. — Ты же взрослый. Ты прямо старый даже! А взрослые должны жениться.

— Это тебе Иисус сказал?

Томми поморщился.

— Не-е-е-е. Это я сам так думаю. Иисус такого никогда не говорит. Он считает, что мы должны решать всё сами. У человека есть... эта... как её... На букву «в».

— Воля?

— Да! Бесплатная воля!

— Свободная, — поправил Логан.

— Да всякая! — отмахнулся Томас. Большой мыльный пузырь взмыл в воздух и лопнул радужными брызгами.

— Знаешь, твой Иисус странный парень. Тебе он говорит одно, а люди про него говорят другое.

— Конечно. Ведь Иисус приходит не к каждому. А к кому он не приходит, те мелят про него всякую чепуху. Но это ничего, они поплатятся. Тётя Глория сказала, кто будет молоть чепуху про Иисуса, тому боженька по мордасам надаёт.

— А боженька и Иисус — это разные ребята?

— Не знаю... Боженька мне не отвечает, а Иисус отвечает. Наверно, они разные. Я пока не разобрался.

— Кстати, — заинтересовался Логан, — всегда хотел узнать, почему Иисус приходит не к каждому.

Томас снял очки, положил их на бортик ванной и снисходительно ответил:

— Это очень просто. У Иисуса тоже есть бесплатная воля. Чего он задумал, то и натворил. К кому захотел пойти, к тому и пошёл. И никто ему не указ.

— Понятно.

— Ты можешь смыть мне шампунь с головы?

— Да брось, купать я тебя не стану.

— Но шланг тяжёлый.

— Это не шланг тяжелый, это ты хиляк.

Томми страдальчески посмотрел на Логана подслеповатыми глазами.

— Ладно, — сказал Логан и включил воду. — Я помогу, но потом ты ляжешь спать и за всю ночь ни единого звука не издашь. Будешь паинькой.

— Так точно, сэр.

Логан полил из душа патлатую вихрастую башку, смывая шампунь и пену. Пару раз специально ливанул в лицо. Томми отплёвывался и смеялся.

Отмытый, Томас оказался светленьким, с румяной, почти младенческой кожей на носу и щеках. Немыслимая копна снежно-белых волос напомнила об Ороро. Логан укутал пацана в полотенце, как следует вытер волосы и на безумный миг подумал: а если б этот ребёнок и впрямь был мой?

Мой собственный, из моей плоти, с моей кровью, текущей по венам, с моим непростым набором генов, с моими бытовыми замашками, с привычками, под копирку содранными с меня, с моим носом, или глазами, или скулами, со всей этой чепухой, которой гордятся папочки и мамочки... Если б Томас был мой не выдуманный, а настоящий сын? Если б я не должен был отдать его чужим людям — тогда что?

Вдруг сам себе ответил: не так уж плохо.

Он выгнал Томаса, заперся в ванной и долго стоял под душем, соскребая с себя пот, грязь и пыль бессчётных дорог, ночлежек, фургонов и злачных мест. Грязь отмывалась неохотно, став уже почти второй кожей. Её пришлось сдирать с себя, как корку с ранки. Из ванной Росомаха вышел взлохмаченный и распаренный, как заново родившийся. Тут же появилась Гроза, заняла ванную, брякнула щеколдой и зашумела водой.

Мотель спал. Логан заглянул в комнату поменьше. Томас уже сладко дремал, обняв во сне безухого Микки Мауса. На тумбочке рядом горел ночник. Росомаха зачем-то постоял в дверях минутку, затем подошёл, чтобы выключить свет.

— Оставь, — прошептал Томас. — Я боюсь темноты.

— Она ничего тебе не сделает.

— В темноте живут монстры.

— Бред.

— Ну пожалуйста, пусть свет останется.

Логан хмыкнул, кивнул и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. В голове вертелось: нет, парень, темнота прекрасна. Ведь настоящие монстры живут на свету. Причём их там сразу не видно.

В халате на голое тело Логан рухнул на двуспальную кровать, вытащив из-под матраса бельё. Пахло стиральным порошком, лавандовым кондиционером и гладильной машиной. Он заправил подушку в наволочку и одеяло в пододеяльник, лишь бы получше чувствовать чистый, не барный и не бильярдный запах. Где-то за стенкой немного пошумел и затих древний музыкальный автомат.

Он лежал, размышляя о том, когда в последний раз в его жизни случались такие простые радости: исправный горячий душ, халат и теплая постель с глаженым бельём. По обыкновению он мылся в ночлежках для дальнобоев или в барных туалетах, засовывая мохнатую башку в хлипкую раковину под жалкую струйку холодной воды. С тоской он напомнил себе, что благодать скоротечна. Когда Томас вернётся к тёте Глории, сладостный тёплый мир, полный дружеских перебранок и пахнущий свежей простынкой, кончится. Пропадёт Томми с его дурацкими вопросами, исчезнет уродец Микки, канет в лету прекрасная и ненормальная девица. Вернутся бои без правил, хмыри в заляпанных футболках, резня и кровища.

Может, последовать совету сосунка и жениться? Сорваться в Вермонт или сразу в Канаду, найти бабу — спокойную, отзывчивую, не слишком раздражающую, и чтоб не грызла почём зря, — потом устроиться на богом забытую лесопилку, по субботам пить пиво в гараже и смотреть шоу Опры Уинфри. Или что там смотрят по субботам? Бейсбол? Боевики? Неважно, хоть что-нибудь.

От этих размышлений ему стало смешно и тошно. Дутая жена, дутый ребёнок, и мечты такие же — дутые, бесстыдно украденные у кого-то другого. Логан знал, что сам полезет на стену на вторую неделю пасторальной жизни. Вся эта бодяга с семейными ценностями точно не для него. К тому же — как быть с когтями? С регенерацией что? И какую женщину захочется терпеть рядом дольше восьми часов?

Как раз в тот момент, когда мысли стали совсем безрадостные, шум воды в ванной утих, щеколда тихо щёлкнула, и Ороро юркнула в комнату. Свет ночника из-за приоткрытой двери Томаса осветил очертания её фигуры. Замотанная в подпоясанный халат, мокрая, босиком шлёпающая по полу, эта женщина была ему незнакома. Он уставился на её ступни и щиколотки, скользнул взглядом выше по халату и всмотрелся в какое-то излишне мягкое, слегка неразборчивое лицо. На ночь она смыла боевой раскрас.

Ороро на несколько секунд встала, как вкопанная, рядом с кроватью.

— Я могу поспать на полу, — галатно предложил Логан.

— Не говори глупостей. Подвинься.

Он подвинулся. Ороро забралась под одеяло, ёрзая в поисках удобной позы. Укуталась, как ребёнок. Одну ногу высунула из-под одеяла и случайно коснулась лапищи Логана. Логан закрыл глаза и представил в уме розовую гладкую пятку.

Он мучился каким-то неясным, неопределённым чувством, не имевшим названия. Не было никакого дома в Канаде, никаких баб, лесопилок и шоу по субботам. На уме была одна Ороро, и он к ней испытывал... похоть? Не похоть. Тоску? Не тоску. Хотелось осмелеть, обнаглеть и сграбастать, уткнуться носом в тёплую благоуханную шею, уснуть и ничего больше не делать. Наверное, это старость. Шутка ли — столько жить.

— Тебе правда тридцать два? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответила Ороро. — Двадцать шесть.

— А выглядишь моложе.

Полежали ещё.

Логан никак не мог перебороть щемящую, глупую мальчишескую робость.

— А в Вермонте ты была?

— Нет, ни разу.

— Там неплохо. Природа красивая. Людей мало. Можно шарахать молниями сколько угодно — никто и не заметит. Тебе там понравится.

— Приглашаешь?

— Может, и приглашаю. А ты б поехала, если бы пригласил?

Ороро придвинулась поближе, ослабила кокон одеяла и ткнулась носом куда-то в его плечо. Он застыл, как изваяние.

— Иногда ты мне страшно нравишься, Росомаха...

— Неужели? — хрипло хмыкнул Логан. — Это ты меня ещё голым не видела.

— ...а потом ты как брякнешь что-нибудь вроде этого...

— Не могу же я быть совершенством сразу во всём.

Ороро фыркнула — впрочем, беззлобно. Привыкла уже, наверное.

Он тоже к ней привык.

— Так что ж мне делать? Есть идеи?

— Помолчи, — подсказала она.

Он послушался. Ему нравилось её слушаться. Никогда не терпел подобного — и вдруг полюбилось.

 

 

 

Давайте, кошмары. Не стесняйтесь. Лезьте в голову, как к себе домой, притесь, топчитесь, бейте посуду. Вам не привыкать.

Логан ждал кошмаров, как смертник, а они всё не приходили и не приходили. Много раз за ночь он просыпался, на минуту прислушиваясь к тишине, а затем задрёмывал снова.

Под утро кошмар наконец приснился. Логан лежал на краю пропасти, а сверху на Логана взгромоздился слон. Слон был тёплый, сонный, весил не так уж много, но сдвинуть его было невозможно. Белый хобот слона щекотал шею. Пахло лавандовым кондиционером для белья.

Когда слон совсем обнаглел и чуть не спихнул Логана в пропасть, сон внезапно кончился.

Росомаха проснулся, балансируя на краешке кровати. Всё остальное пространство заняла Ороро. Она легла по диагонали, заодно укрыв своим телом и Логана. Голову положила ему на грудь, снежно-белым хаером ткнулась в шею, а руку без смущения перекинула через бедро. Мышцы слегка покалывало — девчонка лежала так не первый час.

Сначала он подумал, что сон про слона чудесным образом преобразился в эротический. Одеяло съехало на пол. Остались только тонкие, вафельные, примятые халаты. Сквозь ткань он чувствовал грудь, прижавшуюся к его левому боку, горячее тепло разнеженного за ночь тела, длинные голые ноги. Некоторые женщины в его биографии спали в позе покойниц в гробу, другие — как младенцы в утробе. Ороро спала настежь, щедро раскинувшись во все стороны. Страшно хотелось провести ладонью по её ногам, потрогать неправдоподобно гладкую, тёмно-оливковую кожу, погладить большим пальцем изящную коленку, цапнуть наконец-то круглую, бледно-розовую пятку. Был бы это эротический сон — Логан бы так и сделал.

Но это был не сон. Логан пялился на спящую Ороро, против воли открыв рот и часто дыша, как собака, изнемогающая от жары. Затем он с присвистом вдохнул, закашлялся и всё испортил.

Ороро заворочалась. Зевнув, она откатилась на другую сторону постели и открыла глаза, бессмысленным взором уставившись в его застывшее лицо.

— Уже утро?

— Похоже на то.

Она повертела головой туда-сюда. Ирокез потерял укладку и стал снежным облаком, парящим над лицом.

— О нет. Я что, спихнула тебя?

— Не-е-е, — мужественно соврал Логан. — Всё классно, я всегда так сплю. У меня прекрасное чувство баланса.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Это часть мутации. Нечеловеческая ловкость.

В её глазах мелькнула искорка интереса.

— Как удивительно.

Хотелось чем-нибудь поразить Ороро, чтоб искра задержалась подольше. И момент замечательный, почти романтический. И одежды так мало. И так блаженно пуста голова.

Как назло, ничего умного в мыслях не мелькало.

— Я мог бы работать в цирке. Видишь?

Для демонстрации он раскинул руки, качнулся и с криком: «Бля!» драбалызнулся на пол.

Грохот был такой, как будто разбился вагон с углём. Ороро свесилась с кровати и заметила:

— Не задалась карьера циркача... Ты не ушибся, эквилибрист?

Проклятье... Росомаха лежал на спине, сокрушаясь нелепой ситуации. Ещё ни разу он не падал с кровати, пытаясь произвести впечатление на женщину.

То есть всякое бывало... Но чтобы без секса!..

— Помочь встать? — участливо спросила Ороро.

— Детка, — Логан хрустнул шеей, — куда уж больше позориться.

Они пялились друг на друга несколько секунд. Потом Ороро захохотала, откинув голову назад.

— Что смешного? — бессильно спросил Логан.

— Ты бы видел своё лицо! Точь-в-точь Томми над банкой овсянки!

Логан раздосадованно потёр шею ладонью и решил: с меня хватит.

Она всё хохотала.

— Эй... Эй, самец, ты что? Расстроился, что финт ушами не удался? Обиделся? Не обижайся.

Обидеться и впрямь хотелось. Только Логан не знал, на кого. На мироздание? На себя? На боженьку?

Нет, Иисус, ты совсем не любишь меня. Из всех женщин, что могли попасться на этом пути, ты подсунул мне самую сногсшибательную, а потом свёл всё в фарс и лишил меня всякой возможности к ней подступиться.

Ни на что не клюёт дикарка — хоть в лоб её кадри, хоть окольными путями, хоть галантничай, хоть байки трави. Всё напрасно.

— Что насупился? Закрома с тупыми подкатами подошли к концу?

— Вот именно.

— Ну слава богу.

— С тобой невозможно иметь дело.

— Ну, Логан, ты ведь тоже не сахар.

Закрывшись в ванной, он умылся холодной водой, посмотрел в зеркало и сам себе сказал:

— Всё, старик. Опомнись.

Самовнушение не помогло.

К обеду, когда все проснулись, наспех перекусили, потеряли Микки, нашли Микки и собрались уезжать, вскрылось неожиданное обстоятельство.

Хозяин мотеля принёс из прачечной пакет. Логан вывалил вещи на кровать и раскидал на кучки: вот тут шмотки Ороро, там — Томми, здесь — свои. Росомаха оделся, мимоходом удивившись хрустящей рубашке и чистым джинсам. Ороро снова принарядилась в легкомысленную блузку и обтягивающие штаны, тщательно уложила ирокез. Логан так старательно не смотрел в её сторону, что чуть не свернул шею.

Томас растерянно покопался в вещах, напялил джинсы, серо-синее клетчатое пончо и резиновые сапоги, а потом повертел в руках рваную тряпку с расплывшимися буквами.

— О нет…

— Что случилось? — спросил Логан, лишь бы отвлечься от длинных ног, то и дело мелькающих в поле зрения.

— Смотри.

Томас потряс в воздухе тряпкой. Подошла Ороро, отобрала ношу и расправила потёртый хлопок. Футболка «Иисус любит тебя», и без того потасканная, превратилась в драные лоскутки.

— Ох ты… Надо было ставить щадящий режим.

Томас всхлипнул.

— Моя футбо-о-о-олка…

— Не ной, — машинально одёрнул Логан. — Подумаешь, футболка порвалась.

— В чём же мне ходить?

Ороро всполошилась.

— Сейчас, Томми, дойдём до машины и подберём тебе что-нибудь. Где-то в моей сумке была одна малая.

Логан шёл и зачем-то представлял, какие футболки малы Ороро. И где именно малы. И как это выглядит.

Боже мой, за что.

Распрощавшись с хозяином мотеля, компания вернулась к фургону, Логан сел за руль и выехал на шоссе. Печальный Томас понуро ждал, когда Ороро перетрясёт свои вещи, и бухтел себе под нос:

— Я ношу только футболки с Иисусом.

Ороро притормозила.

— Это обязательно?

— Конечно. Мне нужна только такая. Тётя Глория сказала, что вещи надо носить с верой.

Логан развеселился, краем глаза разглядывая небогатый гардероб Ороро — шипы, кожа, драные чёрные майки.

— С верой, говоришь? А кое-что подходящее есть. Одну минутку…

Из недр маленькой, туго набитой чёрной сумки на свет появилось что-то чёрно-красное, с принтом смутно знакомых лиц и надписью «AC/DC».

— Меряй, — скомандовала Ороро.

Томас робко всмотрелся в лица.

— А может, не надо?

— Надо. Надевай.

Он надел, посмотрел на своё пузо с надписью «Шоссе в ад» и спросил:

— А это точно про веру?

— Точно.

— А что тут написано? Вверх ногами непонятно.

— Там сказано, что у человека есть свой особенный путь.

Томас вздохнул.

— Ну, если так…

— Можешь мне поверить.

Логан изо всех сил старался не заржать.

 

 

 

А за окном проплывала манящая изумрудно-сизая Пенсильвания, плодоносная и прекрасная, вздыбленная горами, прорезанная реками, утопленная в еловых иголках. Снег громоздился на кронах деревьев пышными белыми шапками, нестерпимо искрясь на солнце. Логан щурился от сияния. Ороро устремила взгляд белых глаз на небо, поглядела туда с минуту, и краски мира чуть убавили в яркости. Небеса заволокло тонкими, слоистыми бежевыми облаками. Они низко поползли по округе, укутывая кремовым слоем верхушки окрестных гор.

— Как красиво, — восхищённо сказал Томас, прилипнув носом к окну.

— Спасибо, детка, — неуклюже поблагодарил Логан.

— Обращайся.

Ему и впрямь хотелось обращаться. Говорить о глупостях, лезть с дурацкими вопросами, бессмысленно выражать восхищение. Испробовать хоть что-нибудь, раз уж с тупыми подкатами не свезло.

Но он не умел. Зато умел Томми.

— Скоро я вырасту, — торжественно сообщил он, — и женюсь на тебе.

— Нет, малыш.

— Почему нет? Раз уж Логан не женится...

Повисла неловкая пауза. Ороро и Росомаха синхронно стушевались. Томас спросил:

— Я что-то не так сказал?

Ороро сбивчиво ответила:

— Вырастешь и передумаешь.

— Ничего подобного.

— Уж поверь.

— А нельзя жениться прям сейчас, пока я не передумал?

— Нельзя.

— Жалко, — вздохнул Томас. — Надоело быть маленьким. Но, может, мы договоримся о свадьбе, а поженимся потом?

— Нет, это плохая идея.

— Почему плохая? — забеспокоился Томми. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Нравишься.

Томас просиял:

— Ну и вот! Чего ж тянуть!

С ума сойти, подумал Логан. Девятилетка обскакал меня в деле соблазнения женщин. Вся жизнь к чёрту!

Ороро отнекивалась как могла:

— Ты для меня чересчур юный, не находишь?

— Но ты же очень-очень красивая! Пока я буду расти, тебя кто-нибудь уведёт.

— Когда ты вырастешь, я уже буду слишком взрослой.

— Насколько взрослой?

— Ну, мне стукнет лет тридцать пять.

— Ого!

— Вот тебе и ого.

— Об этом я не подумал.

— Найдёшь себе кого-нибудь по возрасту, и всё будет классно.

— Другие девчонки не такие, как ты. Ты лучше всех. Даже когда ты станешь очень-очень старой, всё равно будешь лучше всех.

Она взъерошила его белые кудри и поцеловала в макушку.

— Ты тоже лучше всех.

Томми нахохлился от гордости. Логан закурил и подумал: нельзя завидовать девятилетнему недоноску.

Но так хотелось.

— ...так, значит, вы с Логаном не женитесь, потому что он для тебя тоже старый?

Росомаха поперхнулся дымом.

— Когда ты наконец замолчишь?

— А что я такого сказал?

— Да ничего, проехали.

— Тётя Глория говорила, что в нашей стране свобода слова, и американцы обо всём должны говорить без утайки.

— Я канадец, — отрезал Логан.

— Ты ведь точно не знаешь.

— Чутьё у меня такое, ясно?

Ороро деликатно свернула тему:

— Так куда мы теперь едем? Через Огайо в Индиану?

Логан с облегчением подхватил:

— Так точно.

— Могли бы заодно озеро Эри посмотреть.

— Озеро! — возликовал Томас. — Я тоже хочу озеро!.. Ух ты, а что это там?

Вдалеке горели огоньки. По мере приближения огоньки слились в вывески и шатры. Из-за деревьев вынырнул типичный туристический парк развлечений в его зимнем обличье — снегоходы, хот-доги, тир и ярмарка. Жители ближайшего городка вовсю распродавали рождественское барахло. Вдоль шоссе выстроился рядок кособоких палаток. Логан сбавил скорость. Около ближайшей палатки клубилась заинтересованная толпа. Над палаткой пестрела и переливалась огромная вывеска: «МЕТАНИЕ НОЖЕЙ: суперприз за меткость».

— Ваааау! — завизжал Томас почти что на ультразвуке. — Давайте остановимся! Я хочу посмотреть, как метают ножи!

— Нет.

— Ну пожа-а-алуйста! Я очень-очень хочу!

— Я, может, тоже много чего хочу. Мы вообще-то тётю Глорию ищем, а не просто так катаемся.

— Логан, — позвала Ороро.

— А?

— Не будь занудой.

— Я? Занудой? Да ты меня плохо знаешь.

— Тебе надо расслабиться.

— Нет, не надо.

— Ты бухтишь, как дедушка.

— Ничего подобного.

Томас меланхолично спросил:

— Ты злишься, потому что ты старый и не можешь жениться на Ороро?

— Я старый?!

— Томми хотел сказать, что ты консервативный, — мягко встряла Ороро.

— Это как ещё понимать?

— Ну... ты... ты... не самый отчаянный парень из всех, кого я знаю.

— Да я вообще без башки, понятно? Ты второго такого не встречала!

— Боже мой, не надо воспринимать так близко к сердцу! Если хочешь знать, консервативность — это мило.

— Давайте остановимся, — ныл Томас. — Ну давайте!

— Боюсь, Логан не горит желанием веселиться.

— Это потому что он старый?

Тут Логан психанул и со всей дури вдарил по тормозам.

— Сейчас я вам покажу, кто тут старый.

Он вылетел из фургона, горя праведным негодованием. Ороро тоже спрыгнула на снег, деловито осмотрела окрестности, толпу и палатку с ножами.

— Ты же не собираешься прирезать кого-нибудь?

— А, может, и собираюсь! Я же без башки! У меня отличный глазомер, нюх, зрение и всё остальное. У меня регенерация! Я по определению молод!

— Честное слово, я и так верю, что ты не совсем развалина.

— Не совсем?!

— В смысле, ты совсем не развалина! Совсем не!

Он протиснулся сквозь гомонящую толпу. За ним вилась обеспокоенная Ороро, а следом восторженный Томми.

— Логан, что ты делаешь?

— Ну-ка, скажи мне, крошка, консервативные парни метают ножи в яблочко?.. Эй, пацан! Да, ты! Почём удовольствие?

— Смотря куда попадёте, — отозвался парень в палатке. — Мишень видите?

Мишень за палаткой изображала человеческую фигуру — схематичный чёрно-белый абрис, как в тренировочных залах.

— Ежели просто так кидаете, без лотереи, то три ножа за доллар.

— А с лотереей что?

— Ну, тут всё просто. Попадёте в кисть — получите два хот-дога, в кисть и в шею — хот-доги и праздничный колпак, а уж если и третий нож без промаха засадите в яблочко, тютелька в тютельку в центр головы, то с меня ящик пива.

— Канает.

— Хотите попытать счастья? Тут три попытки — десять долларов.

— Замётано.

— Ура! — возопил Томас.

— Логан, не дури, — уговаривала Ороро. Она сбавила тон, чтобы другие не слышали: — Не привлекай внимания.

— Наплевать.

Логан азартно выложил доллары, сграбастал ножи со столика и пошёл мимо палатки к мишени. Толпа — полторы дюжины праздных дураков — охотно потопала следом.

— За сколько шагов надо стоять?

— За десять.

— А если встану за двадцать, выигрыш удвоишь?

— Удвою, коль не шутишь.

Логан полез за бумажником.

— Тогда по рукам.

Ороро возмутилась:

— Какая глупость! У нас не так много денег, чтобы тратить их на ерунду!

— У нас?

— Я хотела сказать, у меня и у тебя! По отдельности!

Это невинное замечание вдруг задело его не на шутку.

— Да мне никак послышалось? Наверно, я такой старый, что и слов не различаю?

— Не придирайся к словам, это всего лишь...

— Я самый отвязный парень из всех, кого ты встречала, и буду тратить деньги на что хочу!

— Логан, да послушай ты...

— С чего ради? Я всё время тебя слушаю, а ты меня... ты... Да хоть бы раз!..

— Что хоть бы раз?

Разозлившись, он отсчитал двадцать шагов от мишени. Ороро смолкла, круглыми глазами следя за его передвижениями. Зеваки выстроились вокруг и шумно спорили: попадёт, не попадёт. Томас ликовал и всем мешался.

— Так куда, говоришь, сначала целиться?

— В кисть, — ответил парень в палатке.

— Правую, левую?

— Любую.

Из толпы раздался возглас:

— В левую!

— Целься в левую!

— Ставлю доллар, что в мизинец не попадёт!

— Да попадёт!

— С двадцати-то шагов?

Логан прищурился, занёс нож и чётким, простым движением отправил его в полёт. Нож просвистел по прямой и впился в мизинец левой руки мишени. Кто-то в толпе восхищённо охнул, кто-то разочарованно вздохнул.

— Второй куда? В шею?

Фьють!

Нож просвистел снова и воткнулся в шею — но не точно в центр, а чуть правее. Месяца четыре не практиковался, слегка подзабыл науку.

Вот бы забыть её совсем.

— Готовь джекпот, приятель.

Третий нож с силой вонзился в середину головы мишени. Лезвие слегка накренилось. Ушлый парень попытался отбрехаться, что нож держится неровно, но толпа загомонила, и пришлось ему уйти в подсобку за обещанными двумя ящиками «Будвайзера».

Томас, взбудораженный разыгравшимся представлением, чуть на месте не приплясывал, да и Логан — чего уж там — был страшно доволен собой. Он повернулся к Ороро, ожидая какого-никакого проблеска уважения.

— Ну что, видала?

В его мыслях она уже стояла с открытым ртом и интенсивно благоговела перед крутым парнем. Сейчас обалдеет, бросится ему на шею, забудет всю лажу и сразу влюбится.

Ну как в такого парня не влюбиться?..

...А так.

Вздёрнув брови, Ороро смотрела без обожания. Руки скрестила на груди, хаер откинула назад. В сотый раз он подумал: красивая — с ума сойти! Только недоброе выражение на смуглом лице не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Понравилось рисоваться?

— Почему рисоваться? Я ж всегда такой.

— И к чему всё это?

— Так, захотелось. Скажешь, со мной скучно?

— Я не говорила, что с тобой скучно. Я говорила, что ты...

— Консервативен, ага. Я! Консервативен!

— Но это правда! А швыряние ножами ещё не доказывает, что ты отчаянный парень.

— Неужели?

— Эка невидаль — в мишень пострелять. Пострелять я и сама могу, причём не хуже.

— А ты попробуй, — предложил Логан, кивнул на груду ножей на столике и, развернувшись, бодро зашагал к мишени.

Толпа заволновалась. Ороро посмотрела на ножи, подняла взгляд на Логана, вставшего спиной к мишени, и крикнула:

— Ты больной?

Он помахал ей — мол, подходи ближе, хватит и десяти шагов.

Она взяла со столика ножи и подошла.

Томас испуганно вякнул:

— Не надо!

— Что ты пытаешься доказать мне, Логан? Что ты псих ненормальный? Я догадалась и так.

— Не бойся, — парировал Росомаха, удобно привалившись спиной к мишени. — Ты не первая куколка, которая кидается в меня острыми предметами.

— Кто я?

— Ку-кол-ка!

Шшшшх!

Лезвие застряло в мишени рядом с плечом Логана. Он вытащил его, бросил на землю и сказал:

— Видал я броски и получше.

— Сам-то не боишься?

— Что ты! Я верю, что ты промажешь.

Второй нож со свистом вонзился в пяти сантиметрах от щеки Логана. Он едва не дёрнулся. Ороро блеснула глазами. С лёгкой паникой он подумал: мне пиздец.

Но с места не сдвинулся.

— Хочешь сказать ещё что-нибудь?

— Перестаньте! — воскликнул Томас. — Хватит!

— Хочу ли я что-то сказать? О да, детка, хочу! Я хочу сказать, что мы познакомились лишь потому, что ты промахнулась с фургоном. Ты в этом мастер.

Воздух где-то рядом с бедром дрогнул. В толпе захохотали. Логан посмотрел вниз — третий нож торчал аккурат у него между ног.

— А говорила, что у меня подкаты тупые...

— Так ты не хочешь, чтоб я промахивалась? Штанов не жалко?

— Как мило, — сипло сказал он. — Жалеешь мои штаны. Или не штаны?

Вернулся парень из палатки, громыхая двумя ящиками пива. Он увидел Логана, ножи и разгневанную Ороро, выронил пиво и спросил:

— Что за чёрт?

— Ладно-ладно, — сказал Логан и отошёл от мишени. — Мы уже закончили. Давай сюда пиво.

Парень без умолку возмущался: да как вы посмели, что здесь происходит, ни на минуту отойти нельзя. Логан легко проигнорировал его, поднял с земли оба ящика и поволок к фургону. В спину ему неслось:

— Вы кто такие?

— Да так, повздорили, в голову не бери. Она когда озвереет — гром и молнии мечет. Зуб даю.

Ящики с пивом отправились в фургон, а Логан — в кабину. Ороро уже сидела на своём месте у окна. Томас незаметно возник рядом — бледный, встрёпанный, непривычно серьёзный, кажущийся старше в футболке AC/DC.

— Знаешь, — завела Ороро, — я всё думала, почему ты так стараешься быть хуже, чем есть…

— Хуже? — переспросил Росомаха. — А кто только что мишень из меня сделал? Не ты ли?

— Ты сам сделал из себя мишень.

— А ты в меня целилась и ни разу не попала!

— А может, я не хотела попасть?

— О, конечно же, ты не хотела в меня попасть! Ты вообще ничего не хочешь, тебе что в лоб, что по лбу!

— Боже, какой потрясающий идиот!

Томас пару минут посидел молча, дожидаясь, когда машина тронется, но посреди разговора вдруг разразился тирадой:

— Вы дураки! Что за люди! Я сделал всё, как мне сказали. Я был хорошим. Я старался! А вы!.. Вы!..

Логан моргнул.

— В каком смысле?

— Вы совсем не любите друг друга! Вот в каком смысле! Всё враньё. Кидаетесь друг в друга ножами. Ругаетесь. Обзываетесь. И так постоянно!

— Окей, а теперь ещё раз и с самого начала.

— Я всего лишь делал так, как он хотел! Я помогал ему! Он в вас верил!

Ороро спросила уже совсем другим тоном:

— Томас, о чём ты говоришь?

Томми захлопнул рот так быстро, что Логан засомневался, не почудились ли ему вопли. Тишина была глухая и напряжённая, как в карцере.

— Что-то я ничего не понял. Кто и что тебе про нас наплёл?

Томас сделал вид, что не слышит. Ороро потрясла его за плечо — он увернулся. Логан рявкнул:

— Слушай, малец, или ты сейчас же объясняешь, что всё это значит, или я высажу тебя прям здесь, и сам ищи свою тётю Глорию.

— Тёти Глории нет, — сказал Томас.

— Что?

— Её нет.

— Что значит нет?

— То! — взвизгнул Томас звонко и горячечно. — Её нет! Никого нет! Я один, понятно? Это всё было враньё!

Он сбился на всхлипы, обхватил руками плечи, затрясся и повторил:

— Никого, никого, никого… А он говорил, что я не один. Он наврал мне. Он сказал, как тебя найти, а потом сказал, что мы будем счастливы вместе. И всё, всё наврал!

— Кто сказал?

— Иисус.

Едва разогнавшись, Росомаха затормозил и витиевато выругался.

— Опять одно и то же.

— Но он сказал, где тебя найти…

— Хватит вешать мне на уши религиозные бредни! Свалился же ты на мою голову!

— Я не свалился! Это Иисус привёл!

— И ты реально думаешь, я поверю? Голос в голове сказал, как доехать до Алабамы?

— Он сказал, что нужно сесть в грузовик к страшному дяде и не бояться, потому что Иисус за дядей приглядит.

— Слышь, да сколько уже можно.

— Это правда! А потом я должен был дотянуть тебя до Нью-Йорка, потому что там Ороро! Иисус сказал, что вы полюбите меня, потому что вы хорошие люди, хотя так сразу и не скажешь. Что вы добрые. Что вам нужна семья. И я не боялся! Я поверил ему! Вам нужна семья, а вы нужны Иисусу, но сами вы никогда к нему не придёте, вот я и…

Ороро тихим голосом позвала:

— Логан.

— Большего бреда в жизни не слышал.

— Логан.

— Да что ещё?

Она кивнула за окно.

— Глянь-ка.

Он посмотрел и замер от удивления. На деревянном столбе в метре от машины трепыхалось объявление. Большие буквы: «ПРОПАЛ РЕБЁНОК». Под заголовком кто-то заботливый отпечатал на принтере плохую, но различимую фотографию: до боли знакомые белые кудряшки, очки и ворот светлой футболки.

— Мать твою.

Ороро хлопнула дверью машины. Сугроб заскрипел под её каблуками. Она вернулась, отряхивая снег с ирокеза, расправила сорванное объявление и прочла вслух:

— Томас Фримэн… М-м-м… Фримэн, Фримэн. Странно — я ещё не видела ни одного белого Фримэна.

— Не суть. Что там дальше?

— Постой-ка… Телефон на девять-два…

— Девятьсот двадцать пять — это Калифорния.

— Нет-нет! Девять-два-ноль! Тут всё написано. Кливленд, штат Огайо.

— О чёрт! Кливленд! Ну конечно, Кливлендская клиника. Тут же рукой подать!

— Поехали, разузнаем.

— Эй, Томас, ты слышал? Мы едем к тебе домой.

Логан помотал головой. Он и не заметил, как пацан тенью проскользнул мимо и скрылся в фургоне.

— Томас, поди сюда. Твой дом нашёлся.

— Это не мой дом, — хмуро ответил Томас, лёг на диван и свернулся калачиком, как кот.

— Но тебя там ищут, — сказала Ороро. — Ведь это твоя фотография? Твоя фамилия Фримэн?

Томас невнятно буркнул:

— Мой дом здесь.

И снова смолк.

 

 

 

Конец ноября в том году выдался квёлый. Небо затянуло хмарью и сыростью. В воздухе кружилась преждевременная хрусткая крупа, не успевая осесть снежным слоем на земле. Из больничного окна Томас хорошо видел округу — охристые газоны, стеклянные переходы между корпусами и толкотню машин скорой помощи на перекрёстке.

Всё таяло. Тётя Глория таяла тоже. В больнице ничем не пахло, по широким коридорам туда-сюда сновали серьёзные люди. Томми собирался пойти в свою комнату, но делать там было нечего. С тех пор, как тётя Глория окончательно обосновалась в палате, его трижды переводили с места на место — сначала в одно крыло отеля, потом в другое.

Последним соседом был чахоточный и лысый бледный мальчик без бровей по имени Джек. К Джеку приходила учительница-волонтёрша — молоденькая, милая, с большими беличьими зубами. Мама Джека частенько приносила игрушки, с которыми он не играл. Чего только не было в тумбочке Джека — и наборы «Лего», и фигурки полицейских, и свистульки, и пупсы, и даже блестящая красно-белая пожарная машина — объект особой зависти Томми.

У самого Томми был только Микки Маус — плёвая вещь рядом с такой шикарной пожарной машиной. Томми получил его в подарок на прошлое Рождество. Тогда тётя Глория сказала, что Санта Клаус всегда дарит то, что ты у него попросишь. Томми написал Санта-Клаусу письмо — я хочу иметь друга и ещё, пожалуй, Микки Мауса. Под Рождество медсестра принесла большой мешок и раздала всем детям подарки от Санты. На мешке была эмблема благотворительной организации «Поможем больным детям». Томас ничем не болел.

Болела только тётя Глория. Когда они говорили последний раз, она была вся опутана проводочками. Экраны мигали, приборы пищали. Тётя Глория нашёптывала чужим тихим голосом. Он так привык к её громоподобности и темпераментности, что никак не мог примириться с этим слабым шепотком, то и дело прерывающимся на свистящие вдохи.

— Мальчик мой, ты знаешь, что ты особенный. Ты не должен пропасть. Боженька хочет, чтобы ты жил счастливо.

Он перебил её сердито и испуганно:

— Боженька хочет тебя забрать.

Тётя Глория приподнялась в подушках и стала прежней — грозной и важной, как гусыня.

— Не осуждай господа, Томми! Всему своё время.

Сил ей хватило ненадолго — пошумела минутку, потом снова осела, задышала, запуталась в трубках и проводах. Он ждал, нетерпеливо хмурясь, и не знал, как поступить. Тётя Глория посмотрела на него с сожалением. Её большие и натруженные тёмные руки грузно лежали поверх одеял.

— Мальчик мой, ты не такой, как все.

— Я знаю.

Она говорила короткими фразами и часто останавливалась передохнуть.

— Ты должен найти кого-нибудь, кто о тебе позаботится… Такого же, как ты. Равного и одарённого… Кто умеет делать такие же удивительные вещи, что и ты. И чтоб никто не посмел обидеть моего Томаса... Ты должен отыскать своих. Понял меня?

— Понял, тётя Глория.

— Запомни это хорошенько.

Он пожаловался:

— Мне страшно.

— Ты не должен бояться, — категорично отозвалась тётя и ткнула чёрным пальцем в надпись на его груди. — Иисус любит тебя.

— Да, но…

— Никаких но! Всегда слушай голос боженьки. Боженька думает о тебе.

Вошла медсестра и велела выйти. Томас безропотно последовал за ней в коридор. Там он немного пошлялся, беспутно заглядывая в окошечки на дверях. Тётю Глорию куда-то увезли и больше не возвращали.

Он вернулся в отель, поел и поспал. Немного поиграл с Джеком, но Джек был сегодня не в духе, без конца обзывался, отнекивался и пялился в окно. Ближе к ночи поднялась суматоха. Явилась добрая женщина в зелёном, мягко взяла Томаса за руку и спросила:

— Ты Томас Фримэн, не так ли?

— Не, я не Фримэн, только когда тётя меня взяла, тогда её фамилию и записали.

— А где твоя мама?

Он объяснил. Женщина в зелёном покачала головой.

— Ты ходишь в школу?

— Я ходил, а потом тётя Глория попала сюда. Мы тут с Джеком. К нему волонтёры ходят.

Она опять покивала.

— Не волнуйся. Теперь ты сможешь вернуться в обычную школу.

— Но я не хочу.

— Мне придётся связаться с органами опеки и найти тебе опекуна.

— У меня уже есть опекун, — возразил Томас. — Тётя Глория.

— К сожалению, она больше не сможет о тебе заботиться.

— Почему?

Женщина опустилась на колени и обняла его, зачем-то огладив затылок. Он стоял на месте, весь деревянный. Она сказала:

— Стой здесь, — и пошла дальше по коридору.

Томми крикнул ей в спину:

— Но почему?

Ответа не было. Охваченный паникой, с минуту он маялся на одном месте, с пустой головой и Микки Маусом подмышкой. Затем ему стало душно. Он спустился на лифте вниз, миновал большой холл и ресепшен, улизнул незамеченным на улицу и немного потолкался в окрестностях.

Было темно. Скорей, скорей сбежать. Сбежать от чужих страшных женщин из опёки, от проводков, от безбрового Джека, сбежать от школ, чтоб не догнал ни писк мониторов, ни тоска, ни смерть, никто-никто. Томас нёсся, ни о чём не думая и не разбирая дороги.

Вскоре ему стало холодно. Октябрь забрался холодной ладошкой за шиворот и лизнул лопатки, как жадный пёс. Справа виднелся двухэтажный полузаброшенный домик с креслом-качалкой на крыльце. С кресла-качалки Томас забрал сине-серое клетчатое пончо, замотался в него и прошёл ещё два квартала. Там он сел на лавочку у супермаркета, посадил рядом Микки и первый раз задумался, что же делать дальше.

Он был не глупый и знал, что означают эти два слова — новый опекун. Выходит, боженька всё-таки забрал тётю Глорию.

Зачем? Зачем-то. Может быть, боженьке тоже нужен опекун.

Он не плакал, хотя и хотелось. От мыслей разболелась голова. А говорили — Иисус любит тебя… Иисус позаботится… Иисус придёт…

Томас разок хрюкнул — тихо, почти беззвучно, поддавшись отчаянию. Он вспомнил, что должен найти себе подобного, но не мог представить, как это сделать и где.

Вдруг в голове пронеслась мягкая звучная мысль: не бойся, Томми. Я знаю.

Томас встрепенулся и огляделся. В округе он был один.

Ты не один, мягко возразил внутренний голос — твёрдый, уверенный, не знающий ни страха, ни тоски. Я помогу тебе, Томми. Но и ты должен мне помочь.

Конечно, это был голос Иисуса.

Чей ещё, если не его?

 

 

 

Женщина пригласила их в кабинет, и Логан вошёл в большую светлую комнату с основательным деревянным столом. К столу было придвинуто офисное кресло и пара кресел попроще, для посетителей. У окна стоял фикус в кадке, у стены — стеллаж, полный разноцветных папок. На полу — ковровое покрытие, на стенах — детские рисунки и несколько сертификатов неизвестного происхождения. С первого взгляда Логан их не рассмотрел.

— Кофе? Содовой? Может, воды?

Ороро первой села в кресло.

— Спасибо, ничего не нужно.

Она держалась отлично, не то что Логан. С порога Логана настигло неприятное чувство: его тут быть не должно. Слишком чисто, слишком светло, слишком чинно. Покрытие на полу словно только что пылесосили. Даже стыдно ступать по нему пыльными дорожными ботинками — будто, почуяв грязь, пол возмущённо взбрыкнёт под ногами.

Логан наступил на покрытие. Пол остался к этому безучастным.

— Отлично, — сказала женщина, — располагайтесь, я сейчас подойду.

Логан сел в кресло рядом с Ороро и уставился на вещи, разложенные на столе: текущие бумаги, канцелярские принадлежности, чей-то бейджик и рамку с фотографией семьи. Миловидная дама с ямочками на щеках, сдержанно улыбающийся мужик с сединой в висках и две девочки лет по десять-двенадцать, обе русые и веснушчатые. У той, что справа, брекеты. У той, что слева, футболка с надписью «Селин Дион».

Что такое Селин Дион, подумал Логан. Утреннее детское шоу по субботам? Игра для приставки? Персонаж комиксов? Человек?

Напрашивалась предательская мысль: был бы ты нормальным — знал бы сам. Но ты же не такой, как эти люди. Ты не мужик с сединой в висках, не тот классный парень, чьи фотографии в рамке гордо демонстрируют друзьям и знакомым. Ты даже не брат этого парня, не сват и не приятель. У тебя вообще нет состыковок с нормальным миром.

Разве что Томас.

Да, только он один.

Вдруг он сообразил, что сейчас женщина начнёт задавать вопросы о Томасе. Видимо, растерянность промелькнула на его лице. Ороро положила руку ему на колено.

— Положись на меня.

Он вздрогнул и бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд. Ороро убрала руку. В этот момент женский голос вновь раздался за спиной.

— Простите, что заставила ждать. Сами знаете, сколько проблем бывает с детьми.

— Да уж конечно, — отозвалась Ороро.

Женщина села за стол и сдула с лица прядь волос. Табличка на столе перед ней гласила: «Лиза Гилберт». Логан обратил внимание, что нет титула «M.D.» — а значит, хозяйка кабинета не врач. Вместо «M.D.» красовалась подпись «LL.M.». Логан поискал взглядом диплом. Вот он, на стене за спиной Гилберт. Университет Лойолы в Чикаго, миллион завитушек, медицинское право, бла-бла-бла.

— Мы делали запрос в органы опеки в Огайо, но они понятия не имеют о том, что ребёнок где-то устроен.

— Мы из Вермонта, — сказала Ороро. — Но какое-то время жили в этом штате. Пастор передал нам, что случилось с Томасом, и мы, конечно, сразу же взяли его к себе.

— А что же вы не…

— Ох, простите, это моя вина, — заторопилась Ороро. — Мне и в голову не пришло, что мальчик оформлен в Кливленде. Такое несчастье, нужно было как можно скорее решить вопрос с его проживанием, а уж потом…

Она так убедительно изобразила горячечную тревогу о ребёнке, что лицо миссис Гилберт слегка смягчилось. Видимо, она решила, что имеет дело с незадачливой молодой парой благотворителей.

— Это ваш первый усыновлённый?

— Уже третий, мэм.

— Третий, ого…

Некоторое время она молчала, разбирая бумаги и исподтишка рассматривая косуху Грозы, белый ирокез и пирсинг. Затем разборчиво спросила:

— Очень прогрессивная церковь, да?

— Наш пастор горячо поддерживает усыновление.

— Ну разумеется, — рассеянно согласилась миссис Гилберт, отодвинув бумаги на край стола.

Она улыбнулась, как улыбаются воспитательницы из закрытых школ — одними губами. Ямочки на щеках углубились, но глаза остались холодны.

— До сих пор не знаю вашей фамилии, мистер и миссис...

— Логан, — брякнул Логан. В этой стерильной комнате ему хотелось сохранить хоть что-то своё.

Ороро удивлённо вскинула брови, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Мистер и миссис Логан, — подхватила Гилберт. — Вы, конечно, знакомы с Глорией Фримэн? Той женщиной, которая была прежним опекуном?

— Да, через пастора. Её смерть — такая неожиданность.

— Серьёзные проблемы с сердцем диагностировали больше года назад.

Ороро споткнулась, но быстро нашлась:

— Смерть всегда неожиданна.

— Что да, то да…

Опять возникла пауза. Похоже, миссис Гилберт ждала, что Логан и Ороро скажут ей что-то важное, но они всё молчали.

— А вы… то есть… поладили с мальчиком?

— С Томми? — переспросила Ороро. — Да, никаких проблем.

— Совсем никаких?

— Да, всё в порядке.

Ухоженные руки с коротко подстриженными ногтями бессмысленно погладили столешницу. Логан хорошо знал язык тела, и теперь на этом языке сообщалось, что миссис Гилберт в замешательстве.

Интересно, почему.

— Стало быть, вы ещё не заметили… эм… ещё не столкнулись с его особенностями. Так?

Логан прокрутил эту фразу в голове так и этак, но ничего не понял. Ороро тоже не поняла:

— Какими особенностями?

Миссис Гилберт откинулась на спинку.

— Спрошу иначе. Вы водили его к врачу?

— Зачем?

— За ним нужен медицинский контроль.

— Томас чем-то болен?

— Чем-то, — повторила Гилберт. — Вот именно. Чем-то… Может, всё-таки кофе? Разговор непростой.

— Я же сказала, не нужно.

— А вашему мужу?

Логан глухо ответил:

— Нет.

Гилберт длинно вздохнула.

— Что ж, тогда простите, что без вступлений. Как вы наверняка знаете, Томас из трудной семьи. Его родители… биологические родители… они алкоголики. Такие, знаете, уже безнадёжные. Люди из социальных служб не раз пытались устроить их на работу и записать на собрания анонимных алкоголиков, но результатов не было, и мальчика пришлось забрать. Мать била Томаса, отец этому потворствовал. К сожалению, тюремный срок для неё выбить не удалось — свидетели отказались от показаний. Такое часто встречается в этих районах — там люди не хотят свидетельствовать против соседей. Боятся, что соседи сделают то же самое в ответ. А оснований для судебных разбирательств очень много, поверьте, очень. Круговая порука — вот что это такое.

Гилберт бросила быстрый взгляд на лица гостей. Они не казались удивлёнными.

— К чему я рассказываю про родителей… Понимаю, принять такие новости чрезвычайно трудно. Но вы, вероятно, ещё не сталкивались ни с чем подобным. Поймите, наследственность — дело непредсказуемое…

— Наследственность? — переспросила Ороро. — Хотите сказать, Томас пьёт?

Гилберт отмахнулась. Вид у неё был раздражённый — похоже, мысленно она сетовала, что посетители попались тугодумы.

— Да нет же. Я говорю лишь о том, что подобное происхождение определённым образом сказывается на ребёнке. Его мать ничем не брезговала даже тогда, когда вынашивала плод, и мы здесь в клинике полагаем, это явилось причиной особенностей Томми.

— Да каких особенностей? — нетерпеливо повторила Ороро. Логан молчал, сцепив зубы. Он потихоньку начал догадываться.

— Видите ли, миссис Логан… Допускаю, что при вас мальчик не проявлял всех своих… эээ… отклонений…

— Отклонений?..

— …но здесь, в больнице, мы пришли к выводу, что он не самый простой ребёнок. Необычный мальчик. За ним нужен особый уход.

Логан прищурился, пытливо рассматривая Гилберт. Она тщательно подбирала слова.

— Понимаю, сейчас это вас шокирует, но поверьте моему опыту — у мальчика определённо есть… ну, вы понимаете…

Мать твою, подумал Логан. Да скажи ты уже.

— Мутация.

Она замолчала. Через пару секунд Ороро запоздало откликнулась:

— А… Да. Наверное.

— Не наверное, а абсолютно точно. Я пойму, если вы захотите отказаться от идеи усыновить ребёнка.

Логан моргнул.

— Это не проблема, — ответила Ороро.

— Миссис Логан. Ваше стремление усыновить больного ребёнка, конечно, похвально…

— Томас вроде бы не болен.

Дьявол, зачем мы пришли сюда, тоскливо подумал Логан. Ехали бы себе дальше, ругались бы, кидались ножами, Томми бы капал на мозги, а Ороро строила из себя чёрте что, лилось бы рекой пиво, сидели бы на хвосте федералы, и пусть бы даже Ороро никогда не ответила бы на подкаты. Всё лучше, чем сидеть здесь и слушать это.

— ...вы не понимаете, с чем имеете дело. У нас в клинике организован отель для пациентов. Как вы знаете, мы едва ли не единственная больница в стране, существующая только за счёт благотворительных пожертвований, и наши пациенты ничего не платят за лечение и содержание. Иногда мы позволяем родственникам остаться при клинике на некоторое время. Это часть экспериментальной социальной программы. Томми попал под одну из таких программ, и мы разместили его в корпусе.

— Так, — бессмысленно согласилась Ороро.

— Поначалу всё шло хорошо, но другие дети... Они не хотят иметь дело с Томми. Он пугает их.

— Томми? Пугает?

— Мы переводили его из одной комнаты в другую, но для такого ребёнка нет подходящего места в этих условиях. Даже наши медсестры и приходящие учителя не могут с ним работать. Он... он с нарушениями, вы осознаёте?

— Но...

— В конечном счёте нам пришлось подселить его в хоспис, потому что никто больше не захотел с ним жить и работать.

Гилберт торопилась объясниться. Ответом ей была звенящая тишина.

— Мальчику нужны другие условия, миссис Логан. То, что вы беспокоитесь за него, очень похвально, но поймите, взяв на поруки такое... существо... вы открываете ящик Пандоры.

— Существо? — подал голос Логан.

Миссис Гилберт от неожиданности задела локтем бумаги.

— Современная медицина ещё не нашла корректный термин. Это вопрос времени. А пока надо думать о том, как бороться с этими отклонениями, а не о том, как их называть.

— Дайте-ка я угадаю, — предложил Логан. — Сейчас вы мне скажете, что молокосос опасен, как ураган Эндрю, и его надо сдать в дурдом от греха подальше.

— Я не говорила ни о каком дурдоме, — возмутилась Гилберт. — Я лишь обращаю ваше внимание, что мальчика невозможно вылечить в домашних условиях.

— Вылечить от чего?

— Скорректировать особенности.

— Что это, чёрт побери, значит?

Ороро бросила на Логана быстрый взгляд. Он вдруг осознал, что стискивает подлокотники кресла. Они жалобно хрустнули, моля о пощаде.

— Я пытаюсь донести до вас, мистер Логан, что работать с этим ребёнком должны не приёмные родители, а соответствующие специалисты. Мы уже нашли людей, которые занимаются этими проблемами, и свяжемся с ними, как только получим согласие опекунов. Как я поняла, нынешние опекуны — вы... Если, конечно, бумаги оформлены. Они ведь оформлены?

— Д-да, — тихо пробормотала Ороро. — Да, мы как раз… как раз…

— Разумеется, всё абсолютно конфиденциально. Могу вас уверить, никто не узнает о вашей связи с мальчиком. Всю бумажную волокиту и щекотливые вопросы лаборатория полностью возьмёт на себя, не стоит и беспоко…

— ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ? — взревел Логан.

Он вскочил на ноги. Стул с грохотом опрокинулся. Миссис Гилберт испуганно отпрянула назад.

— Мать вашу, да вы совсем с ума посходили?! Какая, к чёртовой матери, лаборатория?

— Логан, — позвала Ороро.

— Этот ребёнок опасен, — повысила голос Гилберт. — И для себя, и для общества!

— Для общества? Для какого общества? Вы про то общество, которое боится девятилетних заик?

— Я бы попросила…

— Что вы мне тут впариваете? Хотите, чтоб я отдал парня каким-то живодёрам? Думаете, его надо лечить? Мож, себя полечите для разнообразия?

— Логан, — умоляюще вскрикнула Ороро, — держи себя в руках!

Ясно как день, о чём она просила: нельзя выдавать себя перед этой женщиной. Но в эту минуту Логан плевать хотел на конспирацию.

— Да что вы себе позволяете, — сказала миссис Гилберт почему-то шёпотом. Милые ямочки на щеках исчезли, будто их и не было. — Этот недоразвитый ребёнок…

— Недоразвитый?! Переразвитый, чёрт возьми! Томми лучший парень из всех, кого я знаю, и сердце у него на месте, и мозгов сколько угодно!

Ухоженная рука дёрнулась под столешницей. Тревожная кнопка, догадался Логан.

— Что, охрану надумала вызывать? Звони сразу в девять-один-один. Проси грузовик со спецназом и отряд пехотинцев. Скажи, у тебя в коридоре сидит угроза мирового масштаба — девятилетний заика с Микки Маусом!

Гилберт застыла, неестественно выпрямившись в кресле. Логан шумно выдохнул. На смену гневу пришла ледяная ярость. Он вновь заговорил уже другим тоном, отрывисто, почти по слогам проговаривая каждое слово.

— Пацан стоит больше всей этой богадельни. Ему не лаборатория нужна, а нормальные люди, которые не крутят пальцем у виска, когда он мимо идёт. Надумаешь ещё куда-нибудь сбагрить его — удивишься, каким злым я могу быть. Меня не усмирит даже отряд «Дельта» с национальной гвардией на подмоге. Всего хорошего.

Он грузно развернулся, толкнул дверь и вышел из кабинета. Миссис Гилберт не проронила ни слова. Логан стоял посреди светлого коридора. Коридор заканчивался холлом с диванами, телевизором и цветами. Логан сделал несколько шагов к холлу и остановился, узрев идиллическую картинку. Из-за спинки дивана торчала голова Томми, по телеку шёл «Король Лев», и бодрый жёлтый львёнок на экране весело распевал «Поскорей бы мне стать королём». По затылку Логан мгновенно понял: мальчик слышал его крик.

Вдруг его настигло состояние вымораживающего бессилия. Логан смотрел на белые кудряшки, как у барашка, и на душе было погано. Погано, как никогда.

Что же мне с тобой делать, устало думал Логан. Куда везти, как воспитывать, чем кормить. Как бы мне не угробить тебя, пацан, как спасти — от лабораторий, сомнительных родственников, от подлых приятелей и сердобольных тёток. И от самого себя, если честно, тоже.

Занятый этими мыслями, он не заметил, как дверь кабинета хлопнула во второй раз, каблуки быстро процокали по полу, и вдруг кто-то напрыгнул на его спину. Логан резко обернулся, нос к носу столкнувшись с Ороро. Ни слова ни говоря, Ороро обхватила руками его лицо и поцеловала в губы.

 

 

 

Это длилось вечность.

Вернее, не вечность.

Совсем не вечность.

Секунд пять.

Давненько в жизни Логана не было таких длинных секунд — и всю эту прорву времени он стоял, как дурак, опустив руки, никак не откликаясь на поцелуй. Потом Ороро отпрянула. Такого выражения на её лице он ещё не видел: смущение пополам с воинственной наглостью.

— Что это было? — спросил Логан. Губы горели огнём.

— Захотелось, — сказала Ороро. — Что, нельзя?

Вопрос поставил его в тупик.

— Было бы неплохо, если б ты хоть иногда была... предсказуемой.

— Или чтобы ты иногда не был.

— Разрази тебя гром, Ороро…

— Разрази меня что?

— Ничего, — он махнул рукой и вышел в холл, — считай, что уже забыли.

При его появлении Томми ощутимо напрягся. Логан сел рядом, провалившись в диванные подушки. Диван был низкий, колени взлетели к подбородку. Логан подумал о том, насколько мелкий Томми. Такой мелкий, что дунь — и улетит.

— Что, опять «Король Лев»? В какой уже раз?

— В девятнадцатый.

— Безумие какое-то… Может, потыкать?

— Нет, оставь.

В холле сразу за зоной отдыха стоял за стойкой парень в халате. Он что-то изучал, приколов к планшету лист бумаги, и украдкой косился на Логана и Томми. Компания привлекала внимание. Но Томми, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. Он отвлёкся от мультика, лишь чтобы взглянуть на Логана. Логан, нахмурившись, невидящим взором сверлил экран. Когда молчание уже стало натянутым, Томми робко спросил:

— Они меня заберут?

— Глупостей не говори.

— Но… я слышал, она… она сказала…

— Не надо слушать кого ни попадя.

За диваном кашлянула Ороро.

— Нам уже пора.

Парень в халате оторвался от созерцания бумаг. Логан кивнул.

— Давай, пацан, подымайся.

Только они собрались уходить, как распахнулась дверь кабинета, и в коридор вылетела злая, как чёрт, миссис Гилберт.

— Постойте, — крикнула она в спину Логана. — Да подождите вы!

Он и не думал сбавлять шаг.

— Что вы собираетесь делать с ребёнком? Вы что, меня не слышали?

— Похоже, это вы меня не слышали, — отозвался Логан сравнительно мирным тоном.

— Я так просто этого не оставлю, вы поняли? Да стойте же!

— Ага, щас… Давай, Томми, топай, не тормози.

По широкой лестнице они быстро спустились на первый этаж, миновав вестибюль. Миссис Гилберт, задохнувшись от возмущения, отстала ещё на лестничном пролёте, напоследок выдав что-то патетичное о властях и зоне ответственности. Выйдя на улицу, Логан уверенно зашагал к фургону. Следом семенил Томми, за ним — Ороро. Пацан сбивался на бег, по пути приставая к Ороро:

— Мы сбегаем? Мы от них прячемся, да? Мы теперь преступники?

Они сели в машину. Логан порылся по карманам в поисках ключей. Томми всё не унимался:

— Они ищут меня? А если найдут?

Логан наконец нашёл ключи, но тут же их выронил. В окно фургона настойчиво постучали. Он выглянул и увидел парня из холла. Тот жестом попросил опустить стекло.

Логан переглянулся с Ороро.

— Открой ему, — со вздохом сказала Ороро. — Может, мы что-то упустили.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь.

— Всё равно открой.

Логан нехотя опустил стекло.

— Чего тебе?

— Куда вы его увозите? — спросил парень.

— Твоё-то какое дело, — пробурчал Логан, проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

— Подождите, — он быстро порылся по карманам халата. — Сейчас, сейчас…

Ороро взглядом попросила: не гони.

— Да где же она… погодите, не уезжайте! Нашёл, нашёл!

Парень с облегчением выудил свёрнутую вдвое бумажку.

— Возьмите.

— Это ещё что?

— Листовка с адресом. Там примут.

— Кого примут?

— Мальчика… Берите-берите, пригодится.

Раздражение укололо до боли в затылке.

— Тоже за живодёра меня принял? Шёл бы ты отсюда, пока не огрёб.

— Это не правительственная организация, — растолковал парень. — Это церковь. Там как раз… как раз… в общем, о нём позаботятся.

Парень с силой сунул Логану листовку в руку. Логан вдавил педаль газа в пол, и фургон с рёвом тронулся. Парню пришлось отскочить с дороги. Листовку Логан с отвращением швырнул в бардачок. Томми выглянул из фургона в кабину и заголосил:

— Я не хочу быть преступником! Иисус не любит преступников!

— Истериков Иисус тоже не любит, — отрезал Логан. — Так что уймись и не вой.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Визит в больницу был плохой идеей. К вечеру, когда Томми от избытка впечатлений вырубился и уснул, Логана одолели мрачные мысли. Они ехали, намеренно не превышая скорость и не выезжая на шумные магистрали. Было очевидно, что привлекать внимание теперь нельзя. Росомаха хмуро размышлял, во что оказался втянут: прежде его искали лишь федералы, а теперь будут искать ещё и службы опеки.

— Как думаешь, они решат, что мы украли его? — спросила Ороро.

Логан промычал что-то невразумительное.

— Ведь могут же. Поднимут базы, поймут, что мы не его опекуны, и спишут всё на похищение… А если узнают, что мы ещё и мутанты…

— Я знаю.

— Что собираешься делать?

Он не ответил, потому что сам мучился этим вопросом. В голову ничего не приходило. Он ехал и ехал, отгоняя от себя мысль, что дорога не вечна. Однажды дорога кончается, и приходит время платить по счетам.

Ороро для приличия подождала ответа ещё с минуту, а потом перевела тему:

— Зато мы теперь знаем, что случилось с тётей Глорией.

— Счастья это не прибавило.

— Я пытаюсь найти хоть что-то хорошее.

— Что тут хорошего? Смерть придурочной тётки, сбрендившей на Иисусе?

Ороро терпеливо возразила:

— Я не про смерть. Я про то, что история Томми… она… потихоньку начинает вырисовываться.

— История Томми была очевидна с самого начала. Он сразу сказал, что родители у него бухают, что жил он после них в приюте при церкви, а оттуда его забрала эта психанутая тётя Глория. Потом она внушила ему, что он должен жить с такими же, как он, и так этот засранец попал ко мне.

— Тут есть недостающее звено.

— Какое ещё звено?

— Неужели не видишь? Абсолютно непонятно, как мальчик тебя нашёл.

Росомаха пожал плечами, поворачивая руль. Фургон, пыхтя, повернул по дороге налево.

— Он вроде говорил, что искал себе подобных. Залез в фургон к какому-то обдолбанному дальнобою и поехал кататься по стране. Однажды со мной и столкнулся.

Ороро покусала губы. Он засмотрелся на это зрелище и чуть не пропустил второй поворот шоссе.

— Какова вероятность встретить мутанта, колеся без дела на фургоне? Мутанта, который к тому же согласится взять ребёнка…

— Ну повезло пацану.

— Вероятность крайне мала, — отрезала Ороро. — Пойми ты, здесь ничего не сходится!

— Сходится или не сходится, но тем не менее, пацан здесь, живой и здоровый.

— А помнишь, он сказал, что Иисус…

Логан длинно вздохнул.

— Ты что, веришь в ту фигню, которую он наплёл про Иисуса? Очнись, он вякает такую ересь через день да каждый день с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

— Так, может, не зря вякает? То есть… ты вспомни. Он сказал, что Иисус направил его в Алабаму к тебе, а потом в Нью-Йорк ко мне, и эти наставления… ну… действительно не лишены смысла.

Логан переспросил:

— Не лишены смысла?

— Следуя этим советам, мальчик вышел на нас с тобой.

— Погоди-ка, крошка. Ты на полном серьёзе веришь, что божий сын продиктовал Томми, как надо жить? Ты что, вторая тётя Глория? Сейчас расскажешь, что Иисус не одобряет бакенбарды?

— Всё, что я хочу сказать, — эти слова про Иисуса надо хорошенько обдумать.

— Нечего тут обдумывать. Пацан выдумал это с потолка, чтобы мы перестали ругаться, вот и всё.

Ороро неопределённо пожала плечами: мол, может, да, а может, и нет. Она смотрела в окно на проплывающие мимо тёмные ели, плотной стеной жмущиеся к огороженному шоссе. В полутьме он видел только абрис её лица и белый гребень ирокеза. Через пару минут он притормозил, приткнув фургон на обочину. Заглушил двигатель, постучал пальцами по рулю.

— Надо выспаться. Хотя бы несколько часов.

Она кивнула, но с места никто не сдвинулся. Ороро заметила, что он смотрит на неё, и повернула голову. Логан, набравшись храбрости, не стал отводить глаз.

Было удивительно, как по-детски он боялся её — боялся не силы, не молний, не грозы, даже не скандалов и не ругани, а очень простых и банальных вещей. Например, ответного взгляда. Случайно брошенного слова. Пренебрежения, которое могло на миг промелькнуть в глазах. Прежде ему не приходилось чувствовать, как ладони становятся скользкими от волнения.

Почему он ей не ответил тогда, в больнице? Потому что был слишком зол? Потому что был идиотом? Что всё это значило? Она бы повторила, если бы ей дали шанс?

В голове звенели эти вопросы и ещё десяток подобных.

— Хочешь что-то спросить? — тихо спросила Ороро и, как показалось, наклонилась ближе, будто хотела расслышать лучше.

— Х-хочу.

— Так спрашивай.

— На чём мы остановились в больнице?

Ороро, как большая чёрная кошка, изящно подалась вперёд и накрыла губами его губы — решительно, словно не сомневалась ни на миг.

Тогда он наконец-то сумел ответить.

Им завладели чувства, достойные подростка: жадность вперемешку с робостью, боязнь спугнуть прикосновением — и острое желание прикоснуться. 

Будь на месте Ороро кто-то другой, Логан вёл бы себя иначе — он привык завоёвывать, привык делать первый шаг. Теперь же не знал, куда деть руки — эти непомерно огромные лапищи, которыми так неловко обнимать женщину. После секундной заминки он зачем-то обхватил её плечи, полапал, осмелел, положил ладонь на затылок. Белый ирокез на вид был жёстким, но оказалось, волосы мягкие, девчачьи. Их словно держало в торчащем виде чистое электричество: коснулся — и аж закололо в кончиках пальцев.

Пахло от Ороро чем-то волнующим, свежим, порывистым, сочным. Чистый звенящий запах. Сам не замечая, он бормотнул что-то вслух. Ороро отстранилась:

— Что ты сказал?

— Я говорю, Гроза… Грозой пахнешь…

— А ты весь деревянный.

— Неправда, — машинально возразил он.

— Правда…

Ороро подтянулась вперёд и села на его колени. От неожиданности он издал звук, похожий на сдавленное рычание. Вместо ответа она легкомысленно клюнула его в щёку. Губы скользнули по скуле, крылу носа, ткнулись в его губы. Она дразнилась, не понимая, какое голодное море плещется у него внутри, как тяжелеет затылок, как в животе пульсирует густая, горячая кровь.

В какой-то момент она прижалась слишком тесно. Он охнул и схватил за запястье прохладную руку, проворно пробирающуюся под рубашку.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спросила Ороро.

— Ты… ты и впрямь… ты уверена, что…

— Не хочешь? Я могу прекратить.

Ты-то можешь, мысленно согласился Росомаха. А я?

Хотелось скулить, уткнувшись в тёмно-оливковую, пахнущую дождём шею.

— Послушай… я… я не такой, как те, с кем ты…

— С кем я что?

— С кем ты привыкла.

— Вот как?

— Я… чёрт… старый.

— О боже, ты опять? Я плевать на всё хотела.

Опять прижалась, опять этот сумасшедший запах. Как хочется поддаться.

Это юность… юношеское, девичье, неважно какое… с отчаянием он понял: девчонка плевать на всё хотела, потому что для неё секс с полузверем в кабине фургона — приключение. Новенькое ощущеньице. Всплеск адреналина в крови.

Что до Логана, то ему приключений не хотелось. Хотелось хоть когда-нибудь остепениться. Было страшно потерять над собой контроль — он знал, что может забыться, что та, звериная часть натуры, только и ждёт, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Дай ей волю, и человека не останется — останется мутант, зверюга, воющая собака, скулящий от нетерпения пёс, бросающийся на всё живое.

— Я старый для тебя, — повторил он через силу. — Нам лучше… лучше… остановиться.

— Думаешь, я молокососка? — зло процедила Ороро, ожесточённо расстёгивая его ширинку. — Или я из пугливых?

— Нет, но…

Она яростно вскинула голову и посмотрела так, что он отпрянул. В карих глазах мелькнул хищный, дикий блеск. Затем зрачки стали белыми, а радужка — молочной. Округу машины тут же заволокло плотным туманом — ни черта за стёклами не разглядишь.

Вспыхнула молния, осветив кабину. Вдалеке мрачно пророкотал гром.

И эту фурию он боялся задеть? Впору самому трястись от страха.

— Ладно, — тяжело дыша, шепнул Логан, извинительно целуя Ороро в уголок губы. — Расслабься, хватит… Твоя взяла…

Мало-помалу гром отступил.

 

 

 

— Логан! Логан!

Логан поморщился и сквозь сон неразборчиво ругнулся.

— Проснись! — чья-то рука теребила его плечо. — Просыпайся!

Говорили почему-то шёпотом, и шёпот был испуганный. Логан разлепил веки и вздрогнул. Перед ним маячили огромные глаза Томми в очках, залепленных скотчем.

— Ты проснулся!

— Херасе неожиданность…

— А она спит, — сказал Томми, тыча пальцем в сторону. — На нас напали ночью.

Логан рывком сел.

— Что?

— Напали, — повторил Томми всё тем же шёпотом. Он указывал на Ороро, свернувшуюся калачиком на соседнем сиденье.

Ороро укрылась огромной кожаной курткой Логана. С одного края из-под куртки торчал ирокез и голое плечо, с другого — нога с нежной щиколоткой и круглой пяткой.

Обычно Логан просыпался мгновенно и весь на нервах, но в этот раз Морфей отпускал его с неохотой. Спросонья голова соображала скверно, да и вид Ороро скорее туманил мозги, чем приводил в чувство.

— Кто напал?

— Я не видел, кто. Наверно, это было совсем ночью.

— Что они сделали?

— Ты не видишь? Украли одежду.

Логан рассеянно оглянулся. На нём были те же расстёгнутые джинсы и распахнутая рубашка, в которых он и уснул. Он вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что ты несёшь?

— Смотри, — растолковал Томми, явно раздражённый недогадливостью Росомахи. — Она лежит тут совсем голая. Кто-то похитил её футболку и штаны! А ещё девчонки носят такие верёвочки на плечах — так вот, верёвочек тоже нету.

Логан был уверен, что уже ничто не заставит его покраснеть.

Он ошибался.

— С тобой всё нормально? — забеспокоился Томас. — Ты похож на свеклу… Ой, смотри, я нашёл верёвочки! Они тут, под сиденьем!

Прежде чем его рука дотянулась до бюстгальтера, Логан проворно сцапал его сам и сунул в бардачок.

— Молодец, — хрипло похвалил он. — Теперь дуй в фургон, возьми канистру с водой и марш умываться.

— А как же воры?

— С ворами я разберусь.

— Они не вернутся? А что будет, когда Ороро проснётся? Она, наверно, испугается? Я бы ужас как испугался!

— Чеши отсюда, я сказал!

Томас шмыгнул в фургон. Пока он там возился, Росомаха пялился на приборную панель. Лицо горело. Он дал себе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться. Не хотелось предстать перед Ороро румяным, как пряник. Глубоко вдохнув раз-другой, он повернулся к Ороро, чтобы разбудить. Она уже не спала, а смотрела на него из-под куртки.

— Э-э-э… доброе утро… тут… э… Томас…

— Я слышала.

— Короче, я положил в бардачок твой…

Ороро отбросила куртку. Росомаха сам себя оборвал на полуслове. Пока она рылась в бардачке, доставая бюстгальтер, он не мог отвести взгляд от узкой спины цвета молочного шоколада.

— …не застегнёшь?

Лопатки под кожей ходили ходуном, когда она поводила плечами.

— Логан.

— А?

— Я говорю, лифчик не застегнёшь?

Росомаха не сразу понял, о чём она. Только когда Ороро бросила насмешливый взгляд через плечо, он спохватился и послушно щёлкнул застёжкой. Пальцы сами собой пробежались по лопаткам. Ороро обернулась, чуть не уткнувшись носом в его щёку, и недоверчиво взглянула ему в глаза, будто спрашивая: ты это или не ты?

Так они и смотрели друг на друга — молча, с ощущением неловкости и ёкающим сердцем. Логан отвёл руки и подумал: господи, да это же смешно — так замирать, теряться и спотыкаться на каждом слове, будто ты мальчишка, неуклюже влюблённый в самую красивую девочку в классе. Всю браваду и спесь выбило напрочь. Он хотел подшутить над выражением лица Ороро, но не смог произнести вслух слово «куколка».

— Оденься… Не то придётся загрузить Томми лекцией о сексе, а я в этом не силён.

— Силён, — спокойно возразила Ороро.

— В лекциях? — тупо переспросил Логан.

— Нет, не в них.

Логан не нашёлся, что ответить. По счастью, в этот момент Томми на улице громко вскрикнул: «Ой!».

Логан вылетел из кабины пулей.

— Что опять?

— Канистра, — пожаловался Томас. — Очень тяжёлая.

Логан поднял с земли канистру.

— Тут литров пять осталось, не больше. Не такой же ты хлюпик! Только придуриваешься.

— Полей мне в руки, — бесхитростно сказал Томми. — Самому неудобно.

— Ты поди решил, что я твоя нянька, — проворчал Логан, плеснув воды из канистры в ладони Томми. — Что я тебе сопли подтирать буду, так? А я не буду.

— Лей ещё.

Логан полил. Томми растёр лицо, радостно брызгаясь во все стороны, и отряхнулся, как собака. Логан подал ему полотенце и очки.

— Логан?

— Чего?

— Ты уже понял, кто украл вещи Ороро?

— Понял, понял… Садись в машину.

— Мы его найдём? Мы пустимся в погоню? Он не мог далеко уйти? — вдохновенно фантазировал Томми. — Мы сдадим его полицейским, и президент пожмёт нам руки!

— Точняк, так оно и будет.

— Я в фильме видел! Так бывает!

— Конечно, бывает, — отозвался Логан, помогая Томми забраться в фургон. — Кино ведь не может врать.

 

 

 

Завтракали они в Макдональдсе. Это входило в привычку. Ороро сразу села за столик у окна, достала блокнот и стала усердно в нём писать. Логан купил Биг-Мак себе, Хэппи-Мил Томасу и кофе с маффином для Ороро. Ороро благодарственно улыбнулась. От этой улыбки Логан подтаял, сел напротив и несколько секунд тупил, блаженно пялясь в пространство.

— МУФАСА! — вскричал Томми, развернув Хэппи-Мил. Он ликующе выбросил кулак в воздух. — МНЕ ПОПАЛСЯ МУФАСА!

— Остынь, Фредди Меркьюри.

— Смотри, смотри! — верещал он, победно размахивая фигуркой. — Мне наконец-то повезло! У меня теперь есть все… все…

Внезапно его лицо переменилось. Он будто производил в уме сложное вычисление, беззвучно шевеля губами. Логан вгрызся в Биг-Мак и с наслаждением прожевал кусок. Ороро хлебнула кофе, не отрываясь от блокнота.

— У меня их нет, — сказал Томми после паузы.

— Чего нет?

— Других… других фигурок. У меня была одна у мамы… и несколько штук больнице… а сейчас…

— О, ради бога, Томми, мы не поедем обратно в больницу за грёбаными фигурками из Хэппи-Мила.

— Я и не предлагал, — покачал головой Томми, хмуро рассматривая свой чизбургер. — Просто у меня вообще ничего нет.

Ороро подняла голову от блокнота. Она посмотрела на Логана, но Логан отвёл глаза. Слишком хорошо он понимал, какой вопрос она хочет снова ему задать.

Что делать с Томасом?

Забрать из больницы — одно дело, а дальше-то что?

— Не куксись, — посоветовал Логан. — Лучше доедай — и поедем.

Томас повеселел, съел чизбургер и весь измазался соусом. Отправив его умываться в туалет, Логан невзначай глянул в блокнот Ороро. Она ломала голову над списком.

— Что это ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь систематизировать информацию.

— Какую именно?

— Вот здесь, — она показала на левый столбик, — перечислены все факты, которые мы знаем о Томасе. Если вспомнишь что-нибудь ещё — скажи.

Логан пробежался по списку: Средний Запад, переезды, яблочный пирог, нефтеперерабатывающий завод, издёвки в школах, Иисус, больница в Кливленде, тётя Глория, Микки Маус… Похоже, она и впрямь всерьёз заморочилась историей Томаса.

— Вроде всё. А это что тут рядом?

— А это — список людей и организаций, с которыми нам нельзя сталкиваться, чтобы Томаса не забрали.

Логан прочёл сверху вниз: ФБР, военнослужащие войск спецназначения, полицейские, органы опеки, информаторы, персонал кливлендской больницы, работники лаборатории (знак вопроса в скобках), биологические родители Томаса, другие родственники, соседи, учителя, одноклассники, пастор из церкви тёти Глории, другие члены религиозной общины.

— М-да, нехило… Хоть вообще на глаза человечеству не показывайся, да?

Она не ответила. Росомаха дочитал четыре последних пункта: люди, с которыми Логан дрался в Алабаме, люди, у которых Ороро угнала тачку, братва из Нью-Йорка, Диего.

— Ну уж нет. От этих нарколыг я бегать не буду, хоть убей.

— А придётся.

— В каком смысле?

— Как, по-твоему, долго мы сможем скрывать Томми от людей?

Логан нахмурился. Она накрыла узкой ладонью его руку — осторожно, будто он мог вспылить.

— Послушай… знаю, мальчик очень дорог тебе, и мне он тоже дорог… Но давай подумаем здраво: ему не место рядом с нами.

— Я дал обещание, что не отдам его этим людям.

— И не надо отдавать его им... Но мы должны найти людей, которые будут хорошо обращаться с Томми.

— А мы что? Плохо обращаемся?

Он сказал это, лишь бы поспорить, мысленно уже понимая: Ороро права.

— Ты же понял, о чём я. Не прикидывайся дураком. Томми должен пойти в школу, в нормальную школу, где никто не будет окунать его в унитаз. Ему надо выучиться, встать на ноги, пожить в хорошем доме. Он не может вечно жить в ворованном фургоне, скрываясь от всего мира.

Логан промолчал.

— Это мы с тобой преступники, — сказала Ороро, сжав его руку. — Мальчик ни при чём. Не надо втягивать его в гонку от копов и федералов.

Забывшись, она машинально гладила его пальцы. Он сверлил взглядом столешницу. Потом спросил:

— Так что ты предлагаешь?

Из блокнота выпала скомканная листовка.

— Это лежало в бардачке. Тот парень отдал… Помнишь, он сказал, что в этой церкви…

— Помню.

В заголовке листовки значилось: «ИИСУС ЛЮБИТ ТЕБЯ». По заголовком парил белый голубь на фоне неба, две руки, держащие солнце, и тому подобная чушь. Иллюстрацию снабжал на редкость дурацкий сумбурный текст про божью благодать и прогулки с Иисусом. Поток бреда завершался адресом и приглашением посетить церковь вместе с детьми.

— Уэстчестер, — прочитал Логан вслух.

— Это рядом с Нью-Йорком.

— Что, опять туда?

Видя, что он колеблется, она мягко сказала:

— Нет никаких гарантий, что место подойдёт. Но было бы глупо не разузнать, что там.

— А если окажется, что это лаборатория?

Ороро на миг задумалась.

— Ну… По крайней мере, мы сможем его защитить.

 

 

 

Штат Огайо кончался, напоследок звонко ударяя дождём по лобовому стеклу. Почти сразу же дождь затих — Ороро, пристально вглядываясь в небеса, по привычке разогнала тучи.

— Ты бы не увлекалась, — сказал Логан.

Она виновато отвела молочно-белые, затянутые дымкой глаза.

— Забыла, прости.

— Ничего. Просто не усердствуй.

Томас, не отрываясь от «Геймбоя», спросил:

— А почему Ороро не может разгонять тучи, когда дождь?

— Потому что это привлечёт ненужное внимание.

— Почему ненужное?

На границе с Пенсильванией дорога сужалась. Ороро вытащила из косметички карандаш для глаз и стала рисовать стрелки. Логан снизил скорость до сорока, открыл рот, чтобы объяснить Томасу всю опасность, но передумал — незачем лишний раз пугать парня, ужасов хватает и без того.

— Так почему ненужное? — настаивал Томми.

— Потому что на свете много мудаков, а их внимание нам ни к чему.

— Эти мудаки очень страшные?

— Томми, — вмешалась Ороро, — не надо говорить про людей «мудаки».

— Логан же говорит.

— Логан много чего говорит.

— И ты так говорила, я слышал.

Ороро выкрутилась:

— Мы не такие, как ты.

— Нет, — запротестовал Томас. — Вы такие, как я.

— Вот когда вырастешь…

— Можно подумать, всё дело в том, сколько мне лет! Тебе же всё равно, сколько Логану лет! Ты всё равно в него втюрилась, правда?

Ороро промазала карандашом мимо глаза. Карандаш оставил чёрную полосу на её виске. Логан улыбнулся и тут же спрятал улыбку.

— Я же не дурак, — Томми отбросил в сторону «Геймбой». Голубые глаза воззрились на Ороро осуждающе. — Я всё вижу. Одного не могу понять: почему надо обязательно ждать, чтобы делать, что хочется. Почему сейчас нельзя? Что такого со мной случится, когда я вырасту?

— Например, сможешь называть людей мудаками, — мирно заметил Логан.

— Я вообще-то пытаюсь учить его хорошему, — возмутилась Ороро.

— Отдаю должное — достойная попытка.

— Она была бы ещё достойнее, если бы ты её не срывал.

— Хватит, — перебил Томас. — Не ссорьтесь. А не то я вырасту и назову вас мудаками.

Ороро вернулась к макияжу, а Логан уставился на дорогу. Спустя некоторое время Томас не выдержал тишины.

— И всё-таки непонятно. Почему Ороро не может разгонять тучи?

— Я ответил — потому что не стоит привлекать внимание.

— Но тучи — это ведь плохо, да? А разгонять тучи — это же хорошо? Ороро очень полезна для мира.

— Спасибо, солнышко, — поблагодарила Ороро.

— Томми, — терпеливо сказал Логан, — дело не в том, насколько мутация Ороро полезна, а в том, чем это оборачивается, когда люди её замечают.

— И чего такого в том, чтобы заметить мутацию?

— Меня не спрашивай. Спроси лучше у людей.

— Почему им это не нравится?

— Они сатанеют.

— А почему, почему? Неужели люди не понимают, сколько мы можем сделать клёвого?

— Ты слышал ту тётку в больнице. Как там её… Гилберт. Ей дай волю — всех сдаст на опыты.

— Может, ей просто объяснить надо? — предложил Томми. — Сказать, что мы не плохие. От нас есть польза... И мы не делаем зла. Иисус любит нас.

Логан крякнул.

— Мы ведь этого не знаем, верно?

— Чего мы не знаем?

— Мы не знаем, любит нас Иисус или нет.

— Конечно, знаем, — спокойно возразил Томми. — Иисус любит всех.

— Едва ли.

— А мутантов Иисус любит даже чуточку больше, чем всех.

— Неужто?

— Он сам мне так сказал.

— Прям пришёл и сказал?

— Да. Он приходит ко мне во сне.

Ороро встретилась взглядом с Логаном. В карих глазах он прочитал: «Я же говорила». Логан не счёл нужным продолжать разговор.

Дорога быстро темнела. Тут и там вспыхивал рассеянный фонарный свет. Шоссе расширялось, в сумерках Логан разглядел знак «60» и прибавил скорости. Мимо окна яркой вспышкой пронёсся светлячок и тут же погас.

Томас спросил:

— Куда он делся?

— Он умер, — ответил Логан.

— Как жалко... Тётя Глория говорила, перед смертью светлячки светят ярче всего.

Логан отозвался:

— А люди нет.

— Да... — по-взрослому вздохнул Томми. — Люди — нет...

Вдалеке замаячила вывеска мотеля.

 

 

 

Зря Логан снова поехал по этой трассе. По ней же они добирались в Кливленд, там же швырялись ножами, останавливались в мотеле. Безмятежное счастье успокаивало, и Логан не трудился запутывать следы.

— Мы, кажется, тут уже были, да? — спросил Томми, выглядывая из окна. За окном промелькнула заправка, на которой они покупали батарейки для «Геймбоя».

— Да, — не подумав, ответил Логан. — Те батарейки ещё живы?

— Пока что.

Ороро потянулась к магнитоле и прибавила громкости.

— If I… should stay…

Логан вздрогнул — на миг показалось, женщина поёт у него за плечом.

— I would only be in… your wa-a-ay….

Сильный голос без музыкального сопровождения разлился по кабине.

— Почёму эта женщина поёт без музыки? — поинтересовался Томми.

— Тшшш, — сказала Ороро, прижав палец к губам. — Это Уитни Хьюстон.

Появилась музыка, и женский вокал усилился.

— Кто такая Уитни Хьюстон? — спросил Логан.

— Ты не знаешь? Она играла в фильме «Телохранитель», — сказала Ороро, как будто это всё объясняло.

Он вопросительно поднял брови.

— Только не говори, что ты не смотрел! Его уже все видели.

— Я не видел.

— Певица… маньяк… телохранитель, церемония «Оскар»… Сцена у самолёта? О господи, ты и впрямь не видел «Телохранителя»! — ужаснулась Ороро. — Вместе посмотрим. Тебе понравится.

— Почему это мне понравится?

— Напоминает кое-что.

— Что?

— Да так, увидишь.

На ближайшей заправке Логан наполнил одну канистру бензином, а вторую — водой. Ороро купила всем по сэндвичу. Томми приметил у мусорных баков кошку и долго ныл, что тоже хочет домашнее животное.

— У миссис Робард было целых двенадцать кошек, а мне и одну нельзя?

— Подумай сам, — сказала Ороро, — Микки Маус намного практичнее.

— Кошки умирают, а Микки Маус нет — ты это хочешь сказать?

Этим утром у него было мрачное настроение.

— Нет, Томми… хотя и тут ты, конечно, прав, но…

— Я вот сейчас подумал, — Томми наморщил лоб. — Когда меня забрали от мамы, самой старшей кошке миссис Ротбард было уже почти двадцать. Её зовут Суинни. Выходит, она умерла?

Ороро открыла рот и закрыла.

— Нет, — сказал Логан, — необязательно.

— Но кошки не живут больше двадцати.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Все говорят.

Логан искал, чем бы его развеселить, и не нашёл ничего лучше глупой шуточки.

— Ороро, сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать шесть.

— Ну вот, Томми... А ты говоришь, кошки больше двадцати не живут. Живут и не стесняются!

Томми без улыбки отвернулся к окну.

— Эй, парень… Эй. Чего скис?.. Ладно, признаюсь, я соврал, кошка наверняка сдохла, но это же не повод…

— Куда вы меня везёте? — перебил он.

Ороро напряглась. Логан поискал по карманам сигареты и не нашёл.

— Мы ведь возвращаемся туда, откуда приехали? Дорога та же.

— М… Ну, можно и так сказать.

— Едем в Нью-Йорк?

— Да.

— И зачем?

Ороро говорила неспешно.

— Там есть место… и, наверно, хорошее место… которое…

— В которое вы меня сдадите. Так?

Оба они стыдливо промолчали.

— Значит, так, — мрачно заключил Томми. — А говорила, мы друзья.

— Мы и есть друзья.

— Друзья не избавляются друг от друга.

— Послушай, малыш…

— Никакой я не малыш. Не надо со мной сюсюкать. Я не твой сын. Я даже не друг тебе. И всё это сплошное враньё.

Ороро попросила:

— Логан, останови машину.

Он с опаской на неё покосился.

— Останови, — повторила она. — Есть разговор.

Он свернул на обочину. Фургон прогромыхал по гравию и остановился.

— Теперь слушай, Томми. Я знаю, это звучит не здорово, но кататься с нами целую вечность ты не сможешь.

— Я…

— Не сможешь. Не спорь. Ты должен где-то осесть, найти нормальную семью и пойти в школу.

— Я не хочу идти ни в какую шко…

— Можешь и не ходить, — рявкнула Ороро. — Можешь делать что хочешь и быть кем хочешь. Любой путь открыт. Но ничего не получится, если ты вечно будешь жить в фургоне и бегать от цивилизации. Так понятно?

— Но…

— Ты хотел стать взрослым. Так давай, становись.

— Я и пытаюсь! — яростно вскрикнул Томас. — Я всё делаю так, как надо! Логан сказал, я должен сам отвечать за себя! Сказал, никакой наивности! Сказал, что никто не поможет, и надо думать… этой… своей башкой! Я хочу думать своей башкой!

— Не это имелось в виду, — сказал Логан.

— Я… я знаю, что я не такой, как вы. Не такой… крутой. И мутация у меня лажа. И я не умею защищаться. Я много чего не… То есть… — мямлил Томми, — я в курсе, что надо… надо стать другим, и чтоб никакого Иисуса и всего такого… И чтоб никто не совал меня… типа… в унитаз… Я изменюсь! Честно-честно. Не надо меня отдавать. Это я сейчас не такой, как вы. Но я могу быть, как вы. Как Логан. Я стану таким, как Логан! Дайте хотя бы… попытаться.

— Томми… — снова начала Ороро. — Мы вовсе не собираемся…

— Подожди, — прервал Логан.

Она замолчала, и Томас замолчал тоже.

Логан рассматривал руль, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Как назло, в голову лезла правда, ничем не приукрашенная и не стеснённая.

— Ты не должен становиться таким, как я.

— Но ты говорил мне…

— Я ошибался.

— Но это правда.

— Нет.

— Ты верил в то, что говорил.

— Да, верил. И был не прав.

— Ты сказал, что я должен вести себя, как остальные лю…

— И это ложь. Ты не должен вести себя, как остальные люди. Как я. Или как Ороро. Или как твои одногодки. Ты хорош такой, какой есть. Другой бы не поверил мне, а ты поверил.

— Но… но это же плохо, да? Нужно… нужно никому не верить, да? Ты так сказал?

— Останешься жить со мной, — прямо сказал Логан, — и перестанешь верить кому бы то ни было.

— Это плохо?

— Хуже некуда.

— А если довериться кому-то, а он сделает тебе плохо?

— Лучше доверяться и быть обманутым, чем не доверять никому.

Он сам удивился, что сказал это вслух. И Ороро тоже удивилась. Томми некоторое время смотрел на него недоверчиво и наконец признался:

— Я хочу быть, как ты.

— Нет, — устало ответил Логан. — Это я хочу быть, как ты.

Томас подслеповато сощурился.

— Правда?

— Да.

 

 

 

Логан ожидал, что по мере приближения к пункту назначения Томас будет нервничать всё сильней. Вышло наоборот. С каждой пройденной милей он успокаивался. Пару раз Логан позвал его по имени, а Томми даже не заметил. Логан мог поклясться, что временами видит, как шевелятся губы Томми, и гадал, что это означает. Потом не выдержал и спросил напрямик:

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Не тебе, — отмахнулся Томми.

— А кому?

— Иисусу, это же очевидно.

Да, глупо было спрашивать… Порой Логан задавался вопросом: а нормален ли этот парень? Может, у него и впрямь не всё в порядке с головой?

— Многие люди молятся, когда переживают, — неуверенно предположила Ороро, заметив его волнение. — Говорят, это помогает.

Он промычал что-то невразумительное, не найдя аргументов для возражения.

Миновав границу штатов Пенсильвания и Нью-Йорк, Логан вдруг понял, что его беспокоило. Нет ничего странного в том, что Томми бормотал ерунду себе под нос. Странно то, что иногда он замолкал. Всё выглядело так, будто ему отвечали.

Чушь собачья? Чушь. И тем не менее, безмолвный ответ — каким бы он ни был и кто бы его не произносил — мифическим образом успокаивал Томми.

Прокралась идиотская мысль: чем чёрт не шутит, а вдруг малец и впрямь говорит с Иисусом?

Сразу отогнал её: бредить-то не надо.

Ороро водила пальцем по карте в путеводителе штата Нью-Йорк. Остальные путеводители она стопкой сложила на приборной панели. Церковная листовка служила закладкой.

— Ну что там? — спросил Логан. — Долго ещё ехать до Уэстчестера?

— Час, не больше, — она перелистнула страницу. — Знаешь, что странно… Я нашла это место на карте. Здоровенный кусок земли — и никак не помечен.

Логан открыл окно и закурил, стараясь не дымить в салоне.

— А что, разве должен быть помечен?

— Ну, обычно церкви на карте обозначены. В путеводителе даже есть целый раздел, посвящённый религиозным общинам штата с полным перечнем соответствующих церквей и даже именами священников. Смотри, — она ещё раз перевернула страницу и показала внушительный список.

— Ого, — восхитился Логан. — Покрытие, как у сотовой связи…

— Именно! Тебе не кажется, что при такой щепетильности в составлении списков очень странно, что это место не помечено? Огромная территория, частные владения. Чтобы всё это содержать, нужны деньги. Любая церковь существует на средства жертвователей.

— Значит, либо жертвователей очень много, либо мало, но они богаты.

— Оба варианта подсказывают, что церковь не захудалая. Так почему же её нет в списках?

— Нестыковка, — признал Логан.

— Всё это очень подозрительно.

— Ты же сама уговаривала меня сюда поехать.

— Уговаривала, но…

— И мы почти приехали, — заключил Логан. — Глупо поворачивать назад, когда почти подошёл к цели.

Дорога зазывала ближе к реке. Промелькнул маленький сонный городишко, затем дорога вильнула влево от шоссе. Указатель сообщал, что дальше городишек не будет, поэтому здесь редко попадались машины — никто не возвращался из шумного города домой, не ехал за продуктами в «Уоллморт», не перевозил стройматериалы в пригород.  Безлюдность местности одновременно воодушевляла и настораживала.

— Красиво, — заметила Ороро. Логан тоже обратил внимание. Вдоль дороги кто-то высадил серебристые клёны. Иногда среди них попадались вкрапления причудливых деревьев — невысоких, пышных, цветущих сочным фиолетовым цветом. Дорога вилась меж серебристо-фиолетового леса, и на миг от зрелища захватило дух.

Потом лес расступился. Появилась изгородь, плотно увитая плющом. Над изгородью висело огромное рекламное объявление: «ЦЕРКОВЬ АДВЕНТИСТОВ СЕДЬМОГО ДНЯ».

Чуть ниже под заголовком: «ОБЪЕДИНЯЯСЬ ДЛЯ БЛАГОВЕСТИЯ».

Ещё ниже: «ГОСПОДЬ ГРЯДЁТ! НАЧНИ ДЕНЬ С МОЛИТВЫ ЗА ПРИШЕСТВИЕ ГОСПОДА НАШЕГО ИИСУСА».

И всё — на фоне голубков и сияющих небес.

— Кла-а-а-асс, — сказал Томми.

— Может, назад поедем? — тоскливо предложил Логан. Но Ороро приободрилась:

— Сам сказал — поздно отступать.

Пришлось ехать. Сворачивая на дорожку рядом с изгородью, Логан разглядел на плакате ещё одно примечание, напечатанное куда более мелким шрифтом: «Стойте в свободе, которую даровал нам Христос, инеподвергайтесьопятьигурабства (Гал. 5:1)». Звучалокакбудтоздраво.

Изгородь была высокой, много выше человеческого роста, и за зелёной стеной нельзя было разглядеть, что скрывается внутри. Логан подъехал к старинным металлическим воротам. Табличка рядом с воротами сообщала, что перед ними частная территория, несанкционированное проникновение на которую строго запрещено.

— Не очень-то дружелюбно для церкви, — сказал Логан. — А я думал, эти ребята ждут не дождутся, чтоб заманить к себе дурачков.

И только он это сказал, ворота скрипнули и медленно раскрылись. Томми заёрзал. Ороро встревоженно всматривалась в открывшийся дворик.

— Мне всё это не нравится, — сказал Логан.

— Кажется, нас приглашают войти.

— Я понял, но мне всё равно не нравится.

— Давай, погнали.

— Мы можем влипнуть.

— Окей, разрешаю сказать потом: «Я же говорил».

Он спрятал ухмылку и заехал на территорию.

Почти сразу его сбила с толку атмосфера. Не то чтобы Логан видел в своей жизни много церквей, но все они производили впечатление чистых, небогатых, почти стерильных пространств, где ничто не должно мешать единению с господом. Вокруг церквей выстригались лужайки, зелёные и ровные, как коврик из искусственной шерсти, и в лучшем случае ставилась лавочка — тоже очень аккуратная, но скучная до зубовного скрежета. Этот же двор являл собой приятное буйство зелени. Гравийная дорожка вела от ворот к старому фонтану, по обе стороны от фонтана расстилались бугристые газоны с забытыми мячами, воланчиками, чьей-то сандалией и теннисной ракеткой. Деревья, увенчанные раскидистыми кронами, явно высадили давно — лет пятьдесят, а то и сто назад. Кроны отбрасывали на дворик дырявчатую тёмно-зелёную тень.

Парадные двери здания были под стать двору — массивные, дубовые, со старомодным позолоченным кольцом в пасти у льва.

— А здесь недурно, — откомментировал Логан, остановив фургон около фонтана. — Только людей почему-то нет.

— Наверное, надо постучать.

— Я пойду, а вы посидите здесь.

— Ну уж нет.

— Ороро, давай без глупостей.

— Пусть Томми останется, а я пойду с тобой, — упрямилась она. — Зря мы, что ли, тащились сюда из самого Кливленда?

— Там может скрываться что угодно.

— Вот и посмотрим вместе.

Пока они препирались, Томас ловко перелез через вещи, разбросанные по фургону, толкнул дверцу и спрыгнул на гравийную дорожку.

— Стой! — спохватился Логан, выбираясь из кабины. — Томас, чёрт побери! А ну стой!

— Всё в порядке, там Иисус, — безмятежно ответил Томми, взбежал по ступенькам, потянул на себя дверь и, не мешкая, нырнул в открывшуюся щель.

Ороро потрясённо выругалась. Чертыхаясь, Логан ломанулся за Томми, чуть не навернулся со ступенек и ворвался в дом. Ороро еле поспевала следом. Логан был готов увидеть ряды лавок, забитых сектантами, или больничный холл. Вместо этого взору открылся вестибюль с широкой добротной лестницей. Справа и слева от лестницы шли коридоры с высокими потолками, ковровыми дорожками и деревянными панелями. Из коридоров лился тёплый свет. Логан принюхался — пахло натёртым паркетом и книжками.

— Томми, — позвала Ороро. — Ты где?

Логан прижал палец к губам: тихо. Ороро замолчала, и Логан весь обратился в слух. Прошло минуты полторы. Здесь были толстые стены. Редкие звуки пробивались сквозь камень — невнятные голоса, скрипы, чьё-то хихиканье. Вдруг к этому добавился странный шорох. Похоже на тележку... Или коляску. Что тут делает коляска?

Шшшх! — это Логан выпустил когти. Ороро отскочила. Из левого коридора к ним что-то ехало. Силуэт приближался. Неразборчивое пятно мало-помалу оформлялось в инвалидное кресло. Человека в кресле разглядеть было трудно — свет бил ему в спину, оставляя лишь абрис.

Он подъехал ближе... ещё ближе... ещё... Логан встретился взглядом с пронизывающими голубыми глазами.

— Здравствуй, Логан, — сказал человек в кресле. — Рад видеть тебя здесь.

Логан отчётливо услышал две эти фразы и с той же ясностью понял, что губы человека не шевельнулись. Голос шёл не извне, он звучал внутри головы. Логан шарахнулся от незнакомца, как от прокажённого. Сбитая с толку Ороро подняла брови, но тут голубые глаза обратились к ней. Она стала оглядываться, ища источник звука, которого не было.

— Простите, — покаялся человек в кресле. — Невежливо лезть в голову при первой встрече. Но с некоторыми людьми трудно удержаться.

Незнакомец снова обвёл взглядом Ороро и Логана. Он был лысым. На вид ему можно было дать сколько угодно лет — благожелательное, сверхъестественно спокойное лицо, по которому нельзя понять, молод человек или стар, хитёр или простодушен. Когда дар речи вернулся, Логан спросил:

— Куда ты дел мальчика?

— Томаса? — уточнил человек. — С ним всё в порядке.

— Я не спросил, что с ним. Я спросил, куда ты его дел.

— Томас уже пошёл исследовать школу. Я обещал ему комнату —и он захотел убедиться, что это не выдумка.

— Чего-чего ты ему обещал?

Незнакомец сказал:

— Рассказ лучше вести по порядку. Вестибюль — не самое удобное место для беседы. Скоро прозвенит звонок, прибегут дети и...

— Что за дети?

— Дети, которые тут учатся и живут.

Логан переглянулся с Ороро. Она выглядела такой же озадаченной, как и он сам.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Что сделал?

— Я слышал голос.

— Такое случается, когда люди разговаривают.

Логан разозлился.

— Считаешь себя умником?

— Каюсь, иногда.

— Как ты говоришь не вслух?

— Так же, как ты выпускаешь когти. Машинально.

Логан всмотрелся в незнакомца пристальнее.

— Много ты знаешь...

— Много.

— Что ещё тебе известно?

— О тебе, Логан? Практически всё.

Человек развернул кресло кругом и поехал вглубь коридора.

— Идёмте.

Логан из чистого любопытства сделал шаг вперёд, но Ороро осталась стоять на месте. Человек повернул к ней голову.

— Не пугайтесь, Ороро. Громовержцам не стоит бояться слов.

Тогда Ороро отмерла и двинулась вслед за ним.

Они шли по коридору, и в голове у Логана крутились слова Томми: «Иисус — американец... Клёвый он... Голубые глаза...»

Эти мысли отдавали умопомешательством. Нельзя же всерьёз предположить, что этот мужик.. этот мужик…

— Иисус, — сказала Ороро, едва они вошли в просторный светлый кабинет.

Дверь мягко захлопнулась за их спинами. Человек подъехал к широкому столу. У стены стояла меловая доска с непонятной схемой. Окна выходили в сад.

— Что Иисус? — переспросил он, убирая бумаги со стола.

Логан скользнул цепким взглядом по бумажкам, выискивая что-нибудь подозрительное. Это был чей-то реферат, испещрённый пометками: «Добавить фактов», «Переписать вступление», «Отличный пассаж».

— Не прикидывайтесь, — сказала Ороро. — Вы внушили Томми, что вы — Иисус.

— Нет, не внушал.

— Вы говорили с ним. Вы влезали в его голову так же, как влезли в наши, и внушили…

— Повторяю, Ороро, — мягко сказал человек. — Я ничего ему не внушал. Я связался с Томми, это правда. Способ специфический, но другого не было. Я никогда не говорил ему, что являюсь богом, сыном бога, пророком или какой-то другой сверхъестественной силой. Но, как вы знаете, люди склонны видеть то, что хотят видеть. Томми очень хотел поверить, что говорит с Иисусом. Я пытался разубедить его, но он не поверил.

— Так кто вы?

— Чарльз Ксавье. Здесь меня ещё называют профессором.

— Это какая-то кличка? — спросил Логан. — Кодовое слово?

— Это учёная степень. Я профессор генетики.

Логан прищурился.

— Генетики, значит. Собираешь материал для экспериментов?

— В некотором смысле вся наша жизнь — сплошной эксперимент. Но не в том смысле, о котором ты подумал.

Ксавье указал на кресла.

— Был бы благодарен, если бы вы оба присели.

— Никуда не сяду, пока не увижу мальчика.

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.

— Неужели?

— Да.

— Хватит морочить мне голову. Позови его или пожалеешь.

— Я уже позвал его. Томас сейчас подойдёт.

— Каким это образом ты его позвал?

— Мысленно, — сказала Ороро. — Он телепат, это же очевидно.

Её глаза неотрывно сверлили Ксавье. Тот не смутился.

— Меня всегда восхищала ваша сообразительность, Ороро.

Тут из-за дверей раздался грохот — где-то распахивались двери, оживлённый гомон наполнил здание, и топот десятков ног донёсся до слуха Логана. Несомненно, и Ксавье, и Ороро слышали эти звуки, но и ухом не повели.

— Всегда? — повторила Ороро.

— Последние несколько месяцев.

— Значит, вы следите за мной давно.

— Не слежу, — поправил Ксавье. — А наблюдаю время от времени.

— Почему же не вышли на связь?

— А вы бы стали разговаривать с голосом в голове?

Она пожала плечами.

— Вот и я предположил, что нет.

До Логана начало доходить.

— А Томми, выходит, стал?

— Голосам в голове Томми верит больше, чем живым людям.

Без стука отворилась дверь, и в кабинет влетел подросток в широких штанах. Он помахал пухлой тетрадью.

— Конспект!

— Фред, я же просил — стучись.

— Извините, профессор, — подросток обошёл Логана и шмякнул тетрадь на стол.

Присутствие двух столь странных посетителей ничуть его не удивило. Когда подросток повернулся спиной, Ороро указала взглядом на его затылок. Но в этом не было нужды. Логан и сам увидел здоровенный гребень, растущий чуть выше шеи.

— В другой раз приноси конспекты вовремя, хорошо?

— Да это не я, это Сэм, он смахнул конспект на пол, вот я и не заметил его, а потом столько дел сразу навалилось, капец какой-то, и конспект — он тупо потеря...

— Фред, у меня от вранья болит голова. Сейчас она просто раскалывается.

— Ладно, понял, это в последний раз.

— Вот и славно. Задержись на минутку. Хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить.

Дверь открылась снова, и появился Томми, сияющий, как медное блюдце.

— А вот и он.

— Томми! — рыкнул Логан. — Где тебя черти носят?

— Всё нормально? — набросилась с вопросами Ороро. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Они ничего тебе не сделали?

— Всё клёво, — беззаботно ответил Томми. — Вы уже подружились с Иисусом?

— Это не Иисус.

— Кому как! По-моему, очень похож. Так вы подружились или нет?

— Фигасе, — откомментировал Фред.

— Фред, — вмешался профессор, — познакомься, это Томми. Азы он знает. Надо рассказать ему, как здесь всё устроено, показать комнату на втором этаже, кухню, туалеты и всё прочее. Потом отведи его к Скотту, пусть закупит необходимое, проведёт тесты, выдаст расписание...

— Будет сделано.

— Томми, это Фред. Он всё тебе растолкует.

— При-при-привет.

— Так, стоп, — не выдержал Логан. — Слушай, как там тебя… Ксавье. Не хочешь спросить разрешения? Объясниться, может? Я вообще-то не хер с горы, а его... его...

Логан замолк, подыскивая нужное слово, но так и не придумал, кем он приходится Томми.

— Короче, если ты думаешь, что я отдам пацана первому встречному, то сильно ошибаешься.

— Я не первый встречный.

— Разве? Лично я тебя вижу впервые.

— Очень ценю твою заботу о мальчике, — сказал профессор, — но Томми знаком со мной дольше, чем с тобой.

Логан перевёл взгляд на Томаса. Тот залился пунцовой краской.

— Томми, — сказала Ороро. — Этот человек говорит правду?

И тогда Томми ответил:

— Да.

 

 

 

От изумления Логан сел.

— А что ж ты мне наваливал, что тебе некуда идти? Травил душещипательные истории про бедную сиротку… Всё чушь была, да?

Томми покраснел ещё гуще.

— Если хочешь обвинить кого-нибудь, обвини меня, — предложил Ксавье. — Это, по крайней мере, будет справедливо.

— Не надо рассказывать мне про справедливость. Я о ней знаю побольше твоего.

— Не сомневаюсь, что так и есть. И всё же я бы хотел поведать всё по порядку...

Фред навострил уши. Томас сосредоточенно пялился в пол.

— ...и наедине.

Фред подтолкнул Томаса к двери.

— Но я хочу послушать! — воспротивился тот. — Тоже хочу узнать!

— И ты всё узнаешь, — пообещал Ксавье. — Но позже.

Ороро проводила взглядом Фреда и Томми. Логан переваривал услышанное. Как только дверь закрылась, Ороро нехотя присела в кресло, обратила взор на Ксавье и спросила:

— Что это за место?

— Школа.

— Школы выглядят не так.

— Это школа для мутантов. Боюсь, единственная в мире, поэтому её не с чем сравнить.

Говоря это, он выглядел опечаленным. Но Логан плевать хотел на печали.

— Если это школа, то какого дьявола там висит объявление о церкви?

— АСД — хорошее прикрытие, чтобы отвадить нежелательных гостей.

— АСД?

— Адвентисты седьмого дня.

— Зачем же скрываться, если это всего-навсего школа?

— А зачем скрываешься ты? — парировал Ксавье. — Или ты, Ороро?

— С чего ты взял, что мы…

— Раз говорю, значит, знаю.

— Ты думаешь, можно вот так взять и влезть в чужую башку, когда тебе вздумается? Думаешь, раз ты такой умный, можно помыкать людьми, как захочется, и все прибегут по щелчку пальцев?

— Похоже, ты не совсем понимаешь ситуацию, Логан.

— Не называй меня так!

— А как называть? Предпочитаешь прозвище Росомаха?

Голос его стал твёрд, как камень. Камень можно подточить, подумал Логан. Но отчего-то не хотелось.

— Мне придётся начать со школы. Я основал её много лет назад, когда осознал, что на свете много мутантов, и они нуждаются в поддержке. Мало кому повезло вырасти в полном довольствии и гармонии с окружающим миром. Одни давили в себе дар намеренно, другие не представляли границы своих сил, третьи извлекали из них выгоду, и далеко не всегда в рамках закона.

Мимолётный взгляд на Ороро дал понять, что он имеет в виду.

— Ты, Логан, не хуже меня знаешь, что многие мутации ведут к социальной изоляции. Люди не хотят жить бок о бок с теми, кто дышит огнём, или теми, кто может взорвать полдома, с теми, кто оброс шерстью или каменной кожей. С теми, у кого из костяшек рук вырастают длинные когти... Очевидно, что мутанты нуждались в месте, куда они могут прийти, не боясь подвергнуться остракизму. И я создал его. Мы называем его школой, но в действительности это нечто большее, чем школа.

— Как мутанты сюда попадают? — спросила Ороро.

 — Разные пути. Фреда привели родители. В прежние времена такого почти не случалось, а сейчас бывает всё чаще. Хороший знак.

— А что насчёт остальных?

— Некоторых мутантов я нахожу сам, других приводят выпускники и взрослые мутанты.

— Что за выпускники?

— Ты видел одного из них, Джека. Джек дал вам листовку с адресом этого места.

— Тот парень из больницы?

— Он работает в Кливлендской клинике, всё верно.

— Он сказал, это церковь.

— А ты думал, он станет направо и налево рассказывать о школе мутантов?

Логан промолчал, потом задал другой вопрос:

— Для чего тебе это?

— Что?

— Зачем тебе нужен Томми, Фред и все остальные дети? Я так понял, ты учишь их, как обращаться с мутацией и всякое такое...

— Не только этому.

— Что ты делаешь с ними потом?

По безмятежному лицу профессора впервые промелькнула тень удивления.

— Ничего.

— Ага, как же. Думаешь, я полный олух и не знаю, какой профит можно урвать с толпы хорошо обученных мутантов?

— Нет. Я думаю, ты слишком часто имел дело со спецслужбами. Я учитель, а не военный генерал.

На этих словах его спокойствие дало сбой. Логан уловил раздражённые и уязвлённые нотки, будто подозрение в связях со спецслужбами наносило Ксавье личное оскорбление.

Парадоксальным образом смена тона успокоила Логана. Отрешенным мессиям он не доверял, а вот оскорблённому профессору хотелось верить.

— Окей, допустим, насчёт школы всё ясно. Но история про Джека — сплошной вопрос. Раз этот Джек в теме, чего ж он раньше не обнаружил Томаса? Пока Томас был ещё в Кливленде со своей тёткой?

— Ты не понял? — сказала Ороро. — Он его и обнаружил.

Логан действительно не понял.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Ксавье. — Джек приметил его сразу, как устроился на работу. Пару дней он присматривался к мальчику, а затем сообщил мне. В тот день умерла эта женщина, Глория, и стало ясно, что Томми пора забирать в школу.

— Так чего ж ты его не забрал? Чего ж бросил одного среди этих гарпий?

— Я его не бросал.

— Нет, бросил. Когда мы встретились, на пацана было жалко смотреть. Он путешествовал по Штатам автостопом вместе с каким-то ублюдком, который мог грохнуть его — и поминай как звали.

— Жаль, что пришлось ввести тебя в заблуждение, но Томасу ничего не угрожало с того момента, как он сбежал из больницы. Я внушил тому человеку мысль, что он обязан довезти ребёнка до Алабамы в целости и сохранности.

— Почему именно до Алабамы?

— Потому что я знал, что там Томас встретит тебя.

Всё в голове Логана путалось.

— Погоди-ка... Так ты связался с ним сразу, как померла тётка? Я правильно понял — ты отправил его ко мне?

— Всё так и было.

— И зачем? Так хотелось, чтоб я привёз парня сюда?

— Хотелось, верно.

— Если тебе был нужен этот пацан, нафига устраивать такие сложности? Велел бы тому придурку везти ребёнка сразу в эту богадельню — и дело с концами.

— Ему был нужен не Томми, — сказала Ороро, — а мы.

Туманные вопросы стали обретать ясность. Ему пришло в голову, что дорога была слишком гладкой: никто не приставал, не лез на рожон, не нарывался на драки. Логан привык влипать в неприятности, но в последние недели неприятности отступали сами собой. На всём пути к ним лишь однажды привязался полицейский и тут же отстал, даже не обшмонав фургон. Хозяин мотеля легко приютил странную компанию, неубедительно изображающую семью. И даже Гилберт — вредная тётка с дипломом по медицинскому праву! — и та не вызвала полицию, когда два сомнительных посетителя больницы увели у неё из-под носа беспризорного мутанта.

Нельзя сказать, что Логан прежде не задумывался о причинах такого сверхъестественного везения. Он тешил себя фортуной, счастливой случайностью, присутствием Ороро. Она, как талисман, отваживала все беды. Он верил в Ороро, как древний человек верит в бога грома.

Теперь стало стыдно за собственную беспечность. Надо было догадаться раньше — жизнь не может резко улучшиться лишь потому, что влюблён.

— Так вот, значит, что, — сказал он. — Это всё ты. Ты убирал с нашего пути все преграды, чтоб мы притащились сюда без сучка без задоринки.

— Можно сказать и так.

Ороро нахмурилась. Логан открыл рот и закрыл. На душе было стыло.

— Не стоит, — сказал Ксавье.

— Не стоит что?

— Не стоит корить себя за то, что ты потерял бдительность. Потеря бдительности — это лучшее, что с тобой случалось.

Захотелось выдернуть этого умника из коляски и как следует приложить лицом об пол. Росомаха даже вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не сорваться. Это не успокаивало.

— Почему? — спросила Ороро. — Зачем мы вам нужны? Как охранники? Как оружие? Как кто? Вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали что-нибудь для школы?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы что-нибудь сделали для себя самих.

Логан встал.

— С меня хватит.

— Пока ещё нет.

— Трогательная история про сиротку кончилась. Маленький засранец попал туда, где ему и место. Больше я проповеди слушать не буду.

— Будешь, — спокойно сказал профессор. — Ты узнаешь, зачем я всё это затеял и чего добивался. Ты разозлишься ещё больше, пустишь в ход одну из своих саркастических шуток, хлопнешь дверью и почувствуешь себя достаточно отмщённым. Ороро скажет, что я не имел права лезть в вашу жизнь и что честность — лучшая политика. Потом вы оба уйдёте. Но не раньше.

Логан разглядывал профессора сверху вниз — и вдруг понял, что Ксавье не зря верховодит толпой неуправляемых подростков.

— Теперь сядь, — велел Ксавье.

Логан сел.

— Для начала мне следует извиниться. Вмешиваться в вашу жизнь без вашего же ведома — это и впрямь плохая идея.

— Непохоже, что вам стыдно, — сказала Ороро.

— А мне и не стыдно. Если бы я знал, как вы к этому отнесётесь, я бы всё равно это сделал.

Задумавшись, он медленно постучал ручкой по столу. Они ждали.

— Итак, я подсказал Томми, куда ехать, а потом дал совет, что нужно попасть в Нью-Йорк. Я не следил за вами круглые сутки, но временами вмешивался. Отвлёк внимание полицейского, который намеревался обыскать фургон. Тех полицейских, которые искали вас, Ороро, я тоже отвадил. Простите, не заметил компанию, которая вас преследовала. Если бы я чаще проверял, как ваши дела, той безобразной драки в предместьях Нью-Йорка можно было избежать. Зато теперь они вас не побеспокоят, обещаю.

— Мы и сами бы справились.

— Уж вы-то справились бы, в этом не сомневаюсь… Но, видите ли, я прикладываю много усилий, чтобы у наших оппонентов не было шанса протащить в Вашингтоне антимутанские законы.

— Оппонентов?

— Тех, кто пытается ограничить мутантов в правах. Они в последнее время активизировались. Это вы знаете и без меня. Я бы не хотел давать им в руки лишние козыри, чтобы они доказывали сенаторам, что по всей стране катаются опасные мутанты, устраивая драки и сопротивляясь полиции.

— Мы не устраивали никаких драк!

— Это знаете вы, это знаю я, но сенаторы об этом не знают. До тех пор, пока мутанты ввязываются в вооружённые столкновения, у нас нет шансов быть принятыми в обществе.

Тут Логан не сдержался:

— А что я должен делать, когда какой-нибудь мудак хочет выпустить из меня кишки? Стоять и смотреть? Из нас двоих Иисусом прикидываешься ты, а лично я предпочту дать сдачи.

— Именно поэтому, — перебил Ксавье, — будет гораздо лучше, если я расчищу дорогу и помогу вам избежать конфликтов.

— А как ты вообще понял, где нас искать? Как ты узнал, что мы существуем?

— У меня есть прибор, помогающий использовать телепатию на расстоянии. Я постоянно ищу детей-мутантов, нуждающихся в школе, и несколько месяцев назад во время поисков случайно наткнулся на вас.

— Месяцев? — переспросил Логан. — Чёрт побери! Ты сказал месяцев?

— Да, сказал. И я даже попытался с тобой заговорить. Только ты был не в духе и отбрил меня, едва заметив.

— Не помню.

— Было бы странно, если бы запомнил. Я так понял, ты не рвёшься запоминать людей.

Логан проигнорировал подколку.

— Ну, а что потом?

— Потом я так же вышел на Ороро. Мне стало очевидно, что ваша жизнь — не сахар, но вы никогда не придёте ко мне первыми. Мои попытки связаться с вами тоже не возымели успеха. Я знал, что вы несчастны, не мог помочь лично, но понимал, что вы можете помочь себе сами. Для этого вам надо было просто встретиться друг с другом и понять, что мир не такое уж дрянное место. Что в нём много тех, кто похож на вас и готов вас поддержать. Хоть бы и девятилетний мальчик, да?.. Вы никогда не задумывались, что мальчик нужен вам больше, чем вы ему?

Они не ответили.

— Вот я и подстроил встречу. Вернее, я придумал, как её подстроить, рассказал Томасу, а Томас вас свёл.

— Одного не могу понять, — вмешалась Ороро, — вы чего добиваетесь? Хотите, чтоб мы остались в этой школе? И что здесь делать?

— Занятие найдётся, если захотите его найти.

— Это и есть цель всего мероприятия — вынудить нас остаться?

— Никто не вынуждает вас остаться. Я только предлагаю альтернативу вашей нынешней жизни. Если не ошибаюсь, никто прежде такого не предлагал.

Стало тихо. Логан пытливо рассматривал лицо Ксавье, ища в нём отблеск сомнения, признак лжи, краткую ужимку, свидетельствующую о двойных намерениях… Прислушался к чутью: что говорит оно?

Чутьё говорило, что всё правда.

— Ну, а вам-то это зачем?

— Зачем мне?..

— Какая у всего этого цель? Хорошо, я поняла, вы одержимы идеей помогать кому ни попадя. Но смысл-то в чём? Какая вам разница, счастливы мы или нет? Это часть какого-то огромного плана?

— Огромного плана, — с грустной усмешкой повторил Ксавье, вертя в руках ручку. —Видите ли, мисс Монро, каждое утро я просыпаюсь, иду в Церебро, включаю приборы и слышу, как кричат мутанты. Я слышу их. Слышу страх, тоску, ненависть. С утра до вечера голова как колокол. Слышали когда-нибудь что-то подобное?

— Нет, — сказала Ороро. — Но причём тут это?

Он вдруг улыбнулся.

— Если бы слышали, вы бы не спрашивали, в чём смысл.

 

 

 

Три часа подряд Ороро говорила без остановки. Первый час Логан поддакивал: да, Ксавье подлец, да, лезть в чужую жизнь немыслимо.

Она всё не унималась: да что он себе позволяет! Как можно! Иисус, говорит? Как бы не так — расстрига! А лицо какое доброе? Доброта — она неспроста!

Она злилась на Ксавье, а Логан мысленно костерил Томми. Девятилетка в огромных очках обыграл Логана по всем фронтам: втёрся в доверие, обвёл вокруг пальца и даже глазом не моргнул. Росомаха повидал много первоклассных мошенников и хитрых манипуляторов, но мальчишка переплюнул всех. Бесподобный врун. Убедительный, как бог. На какое-то время Логан и впрямь поверил, что Томми... поверил, что...

— Во что ты поверил? — спросила Ороро.

Забывшись, он бормотал это вслух.

— Я... да неважно.

Логан притормозил под знаком «Вермонт, 170 миль» и вышел из машины, объяснив это необходимостью заправить бак. Горючего в баке и так было достаточно. Логану хотелось лишь притормозить и подумать. Он выволок канистру, поставил справа от фургона и закурил. Ороро минуты две сидела в кабине, затем открыла дверь, мягко спрыгнула на обочину и встала рядом с Логаном.

Помолчали. На горизонте собирались низкие кудрявые тучи пепельно-сизого цвета. Ороро забрала у Логана сигарету, затянулась и вернула.

— Едем в Вермонт? — спросила она. — Ты обещал мне его показать.

— Обещал, — согласился Логан.

— Есть какие-нибудь документы?

— Паспорт на подставное имя. На первое время сойдёт. Потом придумаем что-нибудь и для тебя.

— Ещё никогда всерьёз не скрывалась от федералов, — с нервным смешком сказала Ороро. — Не залегала на дно. Так, по мелочи... Это и дном-то не назовёшь... А ты? Как, по-твоему, быстро они нас найдут?

У Логана был богатый опыт уклонения от встреч с государством, и опыт этот подсказывал, что Ороро с её броским видом попадётся максимум через две недели. Он предпочёл об этом не говорить.

— Для начала надо избавиться от фургона. И раздобыть другую тачку.

Ороро снова затянулась его сигаретой. Она заметно помрачнела. Логан аккуратно забрал сигарету, перехватив в воздухе пальцы. Заострённые, изящные, с длинными ногтями, покрытыми чёрным лаком, они странно смотрелись в его широкой лапище.

— Ты боишься?

— Не хочу больше угонять машины.

— Тебе и не придётся. У меня ещё осталось немного денег. Купим другой фургон, а этот продадим. Только номера снимем.

— А потом что? Уедем в Джорджию? — она заулыбалась. — Заведём ферму, нарожаем детей и заживём припеваючи.

— Ага, — сказал Логан. — Повесим флаг Конфедерации над сараем.

— А в сарае — ружья да копчёные опоссумы.

— И ещё ржавый пикап года этак шестьдесят третьего.

— А пикап-то зачем?

— Как зачем? — удивился Логан. — Чтобы возить в нём живую свинью, конечно.

Губы Ороро задрожали. Миг спустя они оба расхохотались, давясь дымом. Отсмеявшись, Логан затушил сигарету носком ботинка. Ороро подалась вперёд, уткнулась лбом ему в плечо и постояла так, вздыхая.

— Не похоже, что это для нас, верно?

— Да, крошка, — он погладил её по ирокезу, — совсем не похоже.

— А что же для нас?

— То есть?

— Где наше место, Логан?

Это был вопрос, которого он избегал давно и упрямо. Сама природа спрашивала его об этом. У каждого дерева, камня, зверя и человека — у всего есть своё место. Природа устроена разумно: всякий предмет находится там, где ему положено находиться. Лишь они — не животные, но и не люди, — обречены мыкаться где попало, бессмысленно вопрошая: а что же я?

Я не дерево, не камень, не зверь и не человек. Где моё место, Господи?

Господь молчалив.

— Иногда думаю, — осторожно сказал Логан, — что наше место там, где мы и были. Пока не встретились.

— Тебе там нравилось? — спросила Ороро.

— В каком смысле?

— В любом. Тебе нравилось зарабатывать боями? Тачки угонять? От полиции бегать?

Он пожал плечами — и да, и нет.

— А мне не нравилось, — призналась Ороро. — Поэтому я и здесь.

Логан спросил:

— А выбор-то какой?

— Должен быть выбор. Иначе всё лишено смысла.

— Должен быть, да только нету.

Ороро неуверенно пробормотала:

— А может… Может, выбор есть? Ну… просто для примера. Школа эта. Ксавье…

Логан уставился на неё тяжёлым взглядом. Стушевавшись, она подопнула камешек на обочине и со вздохом подытожила:

— Нет так нет.

 

 

 

Вермонт приближался. Ход времени вдруг ускорился. Логану всё больше хотелось притормозить и замедлиться, а время, как назло, утекало сквозь пальцы. Уже начали сгущаться сумерки. Уставшая Ороро задремала в неудобной позе, свернувшись калачиком на сиденье. Он нервно поглядывал на неё, а затем закурил, чтобы успокоиться.

От никотина спокойнее не стало, даже наоборот. В тишине он чувствовал себя неуютно, не понимая, что здесь не так. Потом дошло: сама тишина неправильна. Последние пару недель Логан не оставался в безмолвии — Томми безостановочно трещал, тарахтел, жаловался, хвастался, приставал с вопросами, заикался, щёлкал кнопками «Геймбоя», шуршал, вздыхал и ёрзал. От него не было спасу, а без него всё казалось безжизненным. Ещё и Ороро уснула. Хоть волком вой.

В тишине он снова и снова прокручивал в голове всё, что услышал от Ксавье. Такая ярость была в первые минуты, такая свирепость… Он поддерживал ярость в себе искусственно, пытаясь найти худо-бедное оправдание, почему не остался. Зачем поехал к чёрту на рога, зачем увёз с собой Ороро. Можно было хотя бы выслушать. Присмотреться к этой школе, узнать её получше, то-сё. Они ведь и с Томми не простились — хлопнули дверью, как и положено твердолобым болванам, и уехали, кипя от праведной злости.

Зачем всё это, к чему?

Такие детские вопросы подобает задавать лишь Томми. Логан выбросил сигарету и сказал себе: хватит. Хватит, мужик, довольно, тебе же чёрт знает сколько лет. Ведь этот мальчик не сын тебе, а случайный врунишка. Прохиндей, да и только. Ни к чему говорить ему: «До встречи».

Предательский внутренний голос мрачно спросил: прохиндей, говоришь? Молокосос-врунишка? А ты-то сам святой, что ли? Обиделся на девятилетку и сбежал. Кто после этого взрослый, а кто ребёнок?

Измученный самим собой, Логан был рад притормозить в ближайшем городе. Сумерки уже совсем сгустились. Он собирался забить мозги чем-нибудь насущным — например, тем, куда сплавить фургон. На шоссе попался билборд «Продажа и покупка машин». Под ним располагалась стоянка, забитая подержанными тачками. Логан подъехал ближе и обнаружил, что контора закрылась час назад и откроется только утром. Он отъехал к супермаркету, оставил фургон на стоянке и вышел купить еды. В супермаркете долго и тупо выбирал хлеб для сэндвичей. Зачем-то схватил арахисовое масло, батарейки для «Геймбоя», колбасу, пиво, чипсы, презервативы. Кассирша с любопытством осмотрела этот набор. Запиликал считыватель штрих-кода. Логан запоздало вспомнил, что батарейки к «Геймбою» уже не нужны, поднял голову и уставился на жёлтый ценник «РАСПРОДАЖА», прикреплённый к видеокассете «Покахонтас».

Услужливо всплыло воспоминание: «…папа подошёл и выдрал шнур, потому что понёс продавать видик, и я не досмотрел «Покахонтас». Ты не знаешь, чем там кончилось?.. Не знаешь?..»

И так вдруг сердце прихватило. Каков дурак.

— Сэр, с вас семнадцать девяносто девять.

Да гори всё огнём, решил Логан.

Когда через пять минут он вернулся к фургону, Ороро стояла на улице, облокотившись о капот, и зевала, прикрывая ладонью рот. Она молча посмотрела на пакет с едой, на кассету с мультиком и на его растерянное лицо. Затем вытащила из-за спины что-то мягкое и мохнатое. Логан пригляделся — Микки Маус. Из груди вырвался вздох.

Стояли, смотрели друг на друга. Он вспомнил, что обещал ей Вермонт.

— Накрылась поездка, да?

Ороро пожала плечами.

— Прощу, если пустишь меня за руль.

— Ещё чего.

— Либо я поведу, либо к Томасу мы не поедем.

— Если ты не поведешь, и мы не поедем, в обиде не буду.

— Да брось, — легкомысленно отозвалась Ороро, забрала у него ключи и процокала по асфальту к кабине. — Ты же любишь нас.

Он не нашёлся, что сказать, сел в машину, сунул пакет с едой между сиденьями и откинулся на сиденье. Ороро врубила радио. По радио гоняли «Sweet Home Alabama».

— Старьё какое, — сказала Ороро.

— Оставь, — попросил Логан.

До Уэстчестера оставалось четыре часа езды. Что будет дальше, Логан не знал. Может статься, они всё же сбегут через пару дней. Школа может оказаться миражом и обманкой, нормальная жизнь — иллюзией, Ксавье — невыносимым. Поводов для сомнений было немерено, но Логан не сомневался. Небеса упадут на землю, если не вернуть мальчишке Микки Мауса и не подарить кассету с «Покахонтас».

Ороро мурлыкала «Алабаму» себе под нос. Микки Маус таращился на Логана с приборной панели. Логан смотрел на него и думал: откуда чертовка узнала о любви? Он ведь не говорил об этом. Слишком неясное слово. Что имеют в виду люди, когда произносят сакральное: «Я люблю тебя»?

Это может значить «Мне тебя не хватает», «Нам здорово вместе», «Ты меня спасла» или «Давай займемся сексом».

Логан хотел бы сказать Ороро что-то иное, но не придумал, что.

 


End file.
